


Forbidden Sins

by Writerforquinn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerforquinn/pseuds/Writerforquinn
Summary: When Brian Quinn has a taste of the ultimate forbidden fruit that could effect his friendships and career can he just walk away from temptation?





	1. Business By Day...Party By Night

Skylar Thompson swore she must have yawned 10 times in a matter of minutes. She had worked so late and only got a couple hours sleep before having to get up this morning. She rode the elevators up to the 14th floor of the TruTV building in downtown Manhattan. She was in her senior year at NYU finishing her degrees as a double major in business and communications. Her dream was to hopefully become an executive producer in TV or movies but first she needed a kickass internship for the school year. Luckily her cousin Bessy came to her rescue and suggested her husband, Joe, to help her. 

He had a super successful TV show and was willing to help her in anyway she needed. So somehow Skylar had to survive school work, this internship, and working her job until the early hours of the morning. She had no choice. Her parents died the night after she graduated from high school in a car accident. They left her money but unfortunately having to live on her own at such a young age came with many expenses and her inheritance was running thin now. So working at a job that she wasn't necessarily proud of was her only option for the time being. 

When she reached her floor she followed the directions the man at the front desk had given her. She found the set of glass doors with Impractical Jokers on them and walked in. Joe was waiting for her when she entered and she was so relieved to see his familiar face. Her cousin Bessy was older than her but they were still extremely close, more than ever since Skyler's parents had passed away. Her husband was such a great guy and always looked out for her since she moved to New York to start college 4 years ago. 

"Hey! You found it!" Joe greeted her with a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah it's actually not far from my apartment at all." She said smiling. 

"You look tired kid! You okay?" Joe asked. 

Skylar ran her fingers through her hair nervously, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just worked late last night, but I'm ready to go. Thank you again!" 

"Believe me I get it! Bes told me you got a new job at a restaurant in town. Which one, we've been wanting to come see you but you never said which one." Joe asked. 

Skylar's heart started to race a little bit trying to come up with a lie, "Oh umm...that's okay, it's a steakhouse anyways, Bes is vegetarian she wouldn't like anything there." She was trying to keep her composure. 

"Nonsense!" Joe stated, "Bes finds something anywhere she goes. As long as there's salad and a side of mashed potatoes she's good to go." 

"Good morning!" A voice came from behind them interrupting. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief because it seemed like Joe had forgotten all about their previous conversation. 

"Skylar do you remember Murray?" Joe said introducing the two. 

"Yes of course! How are you?" Skylar stuck out her hand. 

"Good, gosh I don't think I seen you since Joe and Bessy's wedding." He said, "Excited you'll be working with us for the year." 

"Thank you for having me hang around, I really appreciate this." Skylar said. 

"Alright well let's get started, Monday mornings we try and get be staff together and go over the week's schedule. So we'll have you sit in on that and then I'm probably gonna have you help out Cha for the day." Joe told her leading the way to a big conference room in the back. 

When they walked in it was still pretty quiet as the meeting wasn't staring for another 20 minutes. There were two men that were already seated going over some work. "Great, glad you guys are here!" Joe greeted his two friends, Q and Sal. The two men immediately jumped and shoved their papers in folders. They were working on the details for a double punishment they had planned for Joe and Murr in a few weeks. 

"I told you Bes's little cousin is gonna be with us for an internship, boys meet Skylar." He introduced her to the other half of the Jokers. 

The two men greeted Skylar, Sal definitely a lot more friendly. Q had his hood on and only looked up for a second and just gave her a quick head nod. Joe noticed the exchange and rolled his eyes. Since Q's latest breakup with his fling of the week he had been such an asshole. He was even snapping at the crew, which was very unlike him. Making a mental note to really sit him down and talk to him, he had Skylar take a seat and wait for the meeting to begin.  
_______________________________

Her first day at Impractical Jokers had come to an end and all and all Skylar thought it went well. After sitting in on the staff meeting she helped production finalize the shoots for the week. Tomorrow they would be shooting all day in the park and she was very excited to be on a real TV set. Cha explained it would probably be different from anything she had learned in her classes since it was a hidden camera show so the whole point is to be very discreet but it should still be a lot to learn. 

Skylar raced to the library afterwards and got a few hours of homework done before she had to be at work. It wasn't her normal night but since she was getting a hit behind on bills she asked to come in. She arrived a little before 10 to get ready; she entered through the employee entrance in the back and headed for the dressing rooms. Inside she went to her locker and rustled through her belongings trying to find something to put on. Coworkers waved to her and stopped to chat a little bit but Skylar mostly kept to herself there. She had one good friend that worked there and helped her get in but she wasn't working tonight so overall Skylar was pretty quiet for the most part. 

After finishing her hair and makeup Skylar looked in the mirror one final time before taking a deep sigh, "Let's get out there Lacey." She said out loud to herself rolling her eyes. 

The MC for the night called her name into the mic, "We have Lacey Rose coming on the stage." The deep sensual voice announced her trying to set the mood. Skylar's alter ego, Lacey Rose, went through the curtain to an unusual packed house for a Monday night. Sapphire Gentlemen's Club was a very upscale strip club on the Upper East Side. She wore a black g-string that barely covered her front and a black fishnet top with nothing underneath complete with very high clear heels. The chairs around the stage were packed with men who were staring at her very intensely. Usually very shy, Skylar changed when she was on stage. Melrose, her friend who got her the job here a few months ago, taught her to put all thoughts out of her head when she was on stage. Live out every fantasy you want when you are in this building. These men came to see a show and it was their job to give them one so they may as well have fun with it. 

Skylar has tried waiting tables and the money was okay but it was nowhere what she needed to be making. A few nights a week at Sapphire took care of everything for the month so it was what she had to do right now. No one in her life, besides Melrose, knew she worked here. 

Skylar shut her mind off for the reminder of the night and became Lacey. She saw a group of men at the corner of the stage and made her way over to them first. She knelt in front of them and tugged on her nipples through her top. "You are beautiful baby." One of the men said to her. 

Skylar blew him a kiss and then reached down pulling her panties to the side giving the boys in front of her a little peak first. At this point they were practically drooling on themselves and already throwing money in front of her. She couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes and think how easy some guys were. 

Upstairs in the VIP area, Q was with a few friends that were in town from LA. They had started the night at a few bars around town but when one of them said he would love to look at some sweet girls, Q knew exactly where to take them. He wouldn't call himself a regular here but he was certainly there enough. They were ushered upstairs to the VIP section and told to look around and any girl they wanted up with them to just let their bouncer known and he would deliver. The VIP area was much different than what the general public had downstairs. Downstairs was a softer environment with white couches and light blue up lighting. Upstairs was dark and much sexier. Black leather couches lined the room with red lights. Q knew of other rooms in the place that were much more private and for a little extra money you could even get the bouncers to disappear for awhile, something Q had done before and the girls definitely made it worth every penny. 

The cocktail waitress brought over a few bottles and mixers and the boys got the night started. One of Q's friends just got out of a long fucked up relationship so as a good friend Q told him to pick any girl he wanted and he would pay for a lap dance. Frank had his eye on a beautiful redhead and Q hollered over to her, "Hey sweatheart, my friends having a rough day. Think you can make it better?" He smiled with a wink handing her a $100 bill. 

"Absolutely." She smiled back licking her lips. She turned to Frank who was already sitting down and straddled him pulling his face into her chest. "I love having my tits played with. Enjoy yourself baby." She said. 

Frank glanced over nervously to the bouncer guarding the door, "Don't worry about him, he works for me." She whispered. That was all she had to say before Frank reached a hand up grabbing the red head's tits. She moaned as he squeezed her nipples. 

Q was getting semi hard watching this girl work his friend and decided he needed some attention tonight. Glancing down over the railing he watched the main stage. There were two girls working the pole together. Both had just g-strings on, one red and one black. They were sexy as hell and were getting pretty touchy with one another. The guys at the stage were certainly enjoying themselves to the fullest. 

Q continued to stare until he suddenly realized one of the girls looked awfully familiar. "No fucking way, it can't be." He said under his breath. "Guys!" He yelled over the loud music to his friends, "I'll be right back." 

"See some good tail?!" One of the other guys he was with yelled out. But Brian didn't answer, he was out the door and quickly down the stairs heading for the main stage. 

He stayed far back enough to go unnoticed. With so many hot strippers around, usually the last thing people cared about was Q from Impractical Jokers but every now and then there was that asshole that announced to the whole club that he was here and asked for pictures. As he stood to the far left of the stage he was in total shock. Up on that stage rubbing her bare tits against another girl's was Joe's cousin. The same girl who was wearing a turtleneck and dress pants at the office today and was so quiet and seemed afraid of her own shadow was a fucking stripper at night?! Q could not remember the last time he had his mind so blown in his life. 

After the initial shock wore off he concentrated on her movements. At the moment she was sliding down one of the silver poles coming down into a full spilt against the stage. He couldn't stop staring at her ass as she stood up and shook it for her audience. Covered by non exciting dress pants earlier, he hadn't noticed how perfect and round it was. Her g-string covered the tiny patch between her legs and it took everything in his power not to go up to the stage and pray for a peek. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts, she was so young and Bessy's cousin. Joe would absolutely kill him but part of him just didn't care and he continued to watch and become almost hypnotized by her movements. Her tits bounced up and down as she danced and all he wanted to do was put them in his mouth, they were perfect. He almost debated on making his presence known to her by going up to the stage and getting her attention but he had another idea.


	2. Our Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I’ve written anything like this. Not sure if it’s okay or if people aren’t into this. Please let me know good or bad comments. 
> 
> Thank you!

Brian walked on set the next morning and did his usual routine. They shot for about 4 hours before they decided to break for lunch. It was a rare day that they had the shoot catered so everyone was excited to enjoy lunch. Brian grabbed a plate and made his way over to a table with the other Jokers and a few other crew members. 

Skylar was sitting next to Joe as he was showing her the latest pictures of the kids. "I have to get over there and see them soon." She said. 

"Absolutely, Bessy is getting worried you're running yourself into the ground." 

Skylar shrugged it off. Last night was definitely a good night money wise. She made enough to pay off her rent for the next month so she could take some time and breathe for a bit. She noticed Q take a seat at the table. Granted she didn't know him that well and the only interaction she had with him so far was that cold introduction yesterday, but she couldn't help get the feeling he was acting strange. The way he had been looking at her all morning certainly differed from the way he looked at anyone today. 

"So where did you all end up last night?" Sal asked. Q had called him to come hang with him and his friends but he was tired and decided to have an early night at home. 

Q smirked and decided this was the perfect opportunity to drop a hint to Skylar. "Oh ya know few places downtown. Nothing crazy." He answered. He then continued but this time making direct eye contact with Skylar, "Then we headed uptown to that place Sapphire."

Skylar was taking a sip of her Diet Coke when Q mentioned Sapphire and spit her drink out all over the place. She was choking on the carbonation and let out a huge cough to clear her throat. Joe started patting her back immediately, "You okay?" He asked as she took a couple deep breaths. 

"Yeah..."she answered still coughing a little bit, "I Umm..saw a bug on my soda can. Sorry!" She laughed uncomfortably, "I'm fine though." Only she wasn't fine. Everyone resumed their prior conversations while Skylar was panicking on the inside. With everyone talking around them, she made direct eye contact with Q and noticed a smirk on his face like he was trying to hide in a laugh.   
________________________________  
Skylar did the best she could the rest of the day with production but it was so difficult when she was trying to control a panic attack every time she looked at Q. He must have seen her last night, that would explain why he had been acting different towards her all day. When they finally wrapped, Skylar was busy wrapping up some cords and packing equipment away when she felt a hand on her lower back. The rest of the Jokers had already headed home but Q held back purposely for this moment, "It's always the quiet ones." He whispered in her ear causing her to jump out of her skin. 

She whipped around and was startled at how close their faces were to one another's. He smiled at her in a way that suddenly made her whole body go hot with desire. She had never noticed before how sexy he was. His eyes were the darkest brown she had ever seen, and even though his hair was shorter nowadays you could see hints of grey running through it that for some reason Skylar found really hot. But she had to shake all these thoughts from her head, if he opened his mouth about where she worked she would be humiliated. 

"Listen you can't say anything do you hear me!?" She said in a whisper but with a tone so serious. "No one knows I work there but the money is good. Wait a minute?" She paused. "Why am I explaining myself to you?!" She snapped. 

"Woah woah...relax Lacey." He said sarcastically using her stage name. "You don't have to explain anything to me and don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." He said. 

Skylar breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you." She said and continued packing up the equipment so she could get to her night class. 

Q went to walk away and then turned around again, "I just gotta say, you are a very very bad girl. Really enjoyed watching you last night." 

Much to her dismay, she blushed at his comment. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening, "You're talking about Lacey not Skylar." 

"Oh no...I definitely think I saw a little Skylar up there too." He replied with a wink and then turned to head to his Jeep leaving Skylar dumbfounded on what just happened.   
________________________________  
Thursday night Skylar felt so much brighter than she had in awhile. Her bills for the month were actually paid early, she was really enjoying working on the IJ set, and just aced a test that she was really nervous about. Things were good. 

She was backstage getting ready to go on stage when her friend, Melrose, came up from behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's payday girlfriend!" 

Skylar laughed wiping off her friend's red lipstick mark off her face, "What are you so excited about?" She asked. 

"Just talked to Carl and we've been requested for the night upstairs in the Champagne Room. The whole night! Do you know how much money that is?!" Melrose exclaimed jumping up and down. "Big bucks!" 

"We've been requested?" Skylar repeated shocked. She had never been requested for a private event. Lap dance plenty of times but never an event in the Champagne Room. That was the highest of the high private room. Men paid big bucks to have the room to themselves. 

"Actually Carl said the client wanted two women but one of them had to be you. So since we're friends he paired us together. You must have caught someone's eye." She squealed. "Girl we are looking at like $1,500 each! We should wear cute matching outfits. What you have in your locker?" Melrose asked swinging her's open and tossing bras, panties, and other sexy clothes around." Skylar just sat in front of the mirror shocked that she had such a big spender waiting for her. 

11 o'clock on the dot, just like the client requested. Missy, Melrose's stage name, and Lacey climbed the stairs to the Champagne Room. They decided on sexy Teddy's, Lacey's was baby pink and Missy's was black. Their hair matched as well, big dramatic curls. The two helped apply sweet smelling lotion to one another's bodies. 

They were turning the corner when Skylar stopped. "What's wrong?" Melrose asked. 

" This is too big for me. I can dance on stage and give lap dances but I don't think I can handle this." She heard a lot of stories about things going too far in this room and even though she was the last person to judge anyone, some of these girls were borderline prostituting in here. 

"Listen babe, it only had to go as far as you want it. We are guaranteed the money the second we walk in there, if they tip us great, if not it's still a lot of money in our pockets." Melrose explained. She had been in the Champagne Room only one other time. It was a bigger group of girls that time and things definitely happened that went above stripping but all the girls were cool with it so she just went with it. She wouldn't pressure her friend to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. 

"What do you think he wants us to do?" Skylar asked.

Melrose shook her head, "I'm not sure, Carl just said you and another girl were requested for a good time. Guess the client wasn't really specific on his idea of good time. It will be fine!" She assured her friend and headed for the door. 

Melrose entered first and Skylar heard her say to client in a sweet voice, "Hey there. Heard someone in here was looking for a good time. I'm Missy." 

Skylar couldn't hear the client's response. She took a couple more deep breaths to compose herself. She always promised herself when she started stripping that she would never cross over to anything else. One more deep calming breath and she turned the door knob. 

Her eyes met his instantly and she couldn't believe who was sitting on the sofa. "You're the client?!" She shouted. 

Melrose couldn't believe her ears, girls did not speak to clients like this! Especially high paying costumers like this. "Girl! What are you doing?" She scolded her friend. "I apologize for her, this is her first time up here, she must be a little excited." Melrose said to Q 

Q held up his hand laughing, "It's fine, no need to apologize. Lacey and I are old friends, isn't that right?" He said turning to the young girl who was in shock that she was actually in this room with him. 

"Lace? You okay?" Melrose asked. The girls always had the habit of calling one another by their stage names when they were at work. Real names were left at the door for privacy reasons. She was a little concerned that Skylar wasn't even blinking at the moment. 

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Skylar said to Q ignoring Melrose's question. "Look, I'll go talk to Carl and make sure they send up the hottest girl down there and send her right up." 

"I'm sure there are plenty of hot girls downstairs.." Q said inching closer to her then rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them up and down her arms, "But I'm not interested in any of those girls." He then smiled a smile that was making Skylar's knees weak, "I paid for a night of entertainment and I expect to get one." He then sat down on the sofa never once breaking eye contact with her.   
"Our little secret, remember?" He added. 

They looked at each other for another minute as Melrose wondered who this guy was and what the hell was going on between the two. "You said Lacey was a bad girl, I'm curious to see how bad." Q growled out sending shivers up Skylar's back. 

"Oh what the fuck!" She exclaimed, "We're already this far in, might as well keep going." 

Q laughed at her comment, "My thoughts exactly." She looked at him with desire and a fire in her stare and Q could tell that Skylar was no longer in the room, he was in the presence of Lacey. 

"So Sir," Lacey said backing up and grabbing Missy's hand. "What is it you want from us tonight?" She said in an ultra sexy voice. 

"Why don't you pretend I'm not even here for the moment and get to know each other's bodies a little better?" He said placing his hands behind his head as Missy turned on some sexy music to dance to. 

The girls followed orders and began to dance with each other. Lacey started to tug at the strings of Missy's teddy revealing more of her body. They moved closer to Q to give him a better view. "Mmm..." Lacey moaned, "She has a fantastic body, don't you think?" She asked. 

"Mm..yeah definitely." Q answered feeling his pants get tighter. Watching these two young beautiful women feel each other up was making him so hard. Lacey decided to give Q his money's worth and pulled Missy's hair a little bit then planted a kiss to her lips. 

This was very common practice at Sapphire, guy's loved seeing the girls make out with one another. Skylar definitely didn't hate it. She had always been so conservative growing up and never experimented with her sexuality and she definitely wasn't a lesbian but kissing girls sometimes was really fun. 

Q watched as the two girls kissed and giggled to each other. Missy ran her hands up and down Lacey's body cupping her ass. "Oh yeah girls, you are so hot." Q said scooting forward on the sofa to get a closer look. 

"Hey Missy?" Q asked. 

The girls broke the kiss but Lacey continued running her tongue up and down Missy's neck. "Yes?" Missy answered. 

"Little Miss Lacey looks a little overdressed, can we do something about that?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Missy agreed giving Lacey a look to be prepared for what she was about to do. She then softly pushed against her friend so she was against the padded wall and attacked the strings to her outfit. The bra underneath had cutouts where the nipples were and the panties were crotchless. 

"Holy shit." Q breathed under his breath. He couldn't take it anymore, "Girls I know I said to pretend I wasn't here but I'm getting kinda lonely over here." 

"Awe, Missy did you hear that?" Lacey said pushing off the wall and slowly stalking over to the couch. 

Missy giggled, "I did. What can we do about that? We don't want him lonely." 

Missy was very confident in herself and had been doing this long enough to know when a client had eyes for the other woman and honestly she was totally fine with it. These two had some kind of heat together, it was obvious. "I think our friend here is looking for some attention." She said to Lacey. Q smiled in agreement. Missy then leaned in close so only Lacey could hear and whispered, "Look I have no clue who this guy is but he is into you girl and he's hot. Get on that now." 

Lacey giggled at the statement, she had no idea why Q was paying all this money tonight but she was going to enjoy whatever it was. She slinked over to Q and bite her lip when she looked at him, "You ready?" She whispered against his ear. 

"Oh yeah baby." Q moaned. His pants were getting tight to point of being uncomfortable. He shifted a little bit trying to relieve some of the pressure. Missy picked up on this right away and giggled, "I think someone is getting pretty excited." She nudged her head towards Q's package. 

Lacey brushed her hand over his dark denim pants caressing his package with her soft hands. She continued to rub her hand against him then swung her leg over to straddle his lap. “I’m pretty impressed Quinn.” She said as she grabbed the outline of his cock through his pants. 

Q’s eyes were fixed on her bare tits, “Likewise.” He answered. He then brought his hands up, he had been to enough strip clubs in his life to know the rules, no touching unless the girls insisted. “Can I?” He asked. 

Lacey grabbed his massive strong hands and placed them directly on her ass that were rested on his legs, “I’d be pretty disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Your body is fucking amazing.” Q told her completely mesmerized. 

Lacey grabbed his hands again and used hers to guide them over her body. Q’s hands glided over every curve, outlining her breasts, hips and then Lacey brought their hands down to her thighs. His hands were right on the outside of her center and it took all of Q’s self control not to sip his fingers inside of her. “You are fucking bad.” He said leaning in and rubbing his tongue up her neck and connecting with her earlobe then bit down. 

Missy felt herself getting wet watching these two. Having been in this environment for years now, nothing really took her off guard but watching these two was very sensual. “I’m not gonna lie but I’m getting pretty fucking turned on over here watching you guys.” She started dancing around again and removed the rest of her clothing. Q and Lacey took a second to stop there interaction and watch Missy. 

“Jesus Mis! I can tell how wet you are from here.” Lacey said laughing and covering her face that was blushing so much. 

Even though Q had given most of his attention to the woman that was on his lap, he wasn’t oblivious that there was another beautiful woman in the room with them. “So..”Q interrupted, “What other tricks do you ladies know?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Lacey asked now sucking on his neck and biting down determined to leave a mark. 

“I enjoyed watching you girls make out, ever take it further than that?” He asked. The two woman looked at each other and Missy knew she would have to take the lead on this one. Knowing Skyler she knew there was no way she ever had been with a woman sexually. 

“If we do this, we’re gonna need some help.” Missy said leaning in and kissing Q on the lips. 

Skylar’s heart was beating so fast, she had never done anything like this before but next thing she knew, her friend was telling her to lean back. She was wiggling from side to side and before there was time to change her mind, she felt Missy’s tongue against her center. “Holy shit!” She jumped at the sensation. Missy never told her friend but she was bi-sexual and always enjoyed coming to work to look at beautiful women. 

Q’s cock was rock hard at this point, watching these two gorgeous women engaged in something so sexy was almost too much to take. Hearing Skylar moan was music to Q and Missy’s ears. As hot as Q found this he had to admit he was starting to get jealous. 

Finally Missy asked the one question he was dying to hear, “You want a taste? She’s incredibly sweet. I had no idea!” 

Q looked at Skylar for permission and before there was any hesitation, she reached up and pushed Q’s head directly to her center. Q attacked her viciously and he couldn’t remember the last time he had something so sweet. He licked at her until there was cum all over his face. Missy couldn’t miss out on the action and pulled at his neck licking Lacey off of Q’s face. He moaned into the kiss. 

Lacey sat up and pulled at Q’s pants. She didn’t know what was coming over her but this was the most erotic night of her life. Once his pants were down to his ankles she began stroking his cock. Having it in her hand, she was certainly impressed by the size and for a minute she wondered what it would feel like if it was inside her. “Holy shit baby, don’t stop!” Q said closing his eyes, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum everywhere!” He shouted. 

The three came together for a sexy three way kiss. Their three tongues coming together tasting Skylar on each other’s mouth. All three were moaning and Q reached around and grabbed there asses with his hands. “Jesus Christ are you girls so fucking hot.” He muttered against their mouths. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Q shouted again. 

“Cum on us dirty girls!” Missy shouted pulling Lacey down on the floor with her. Couple more stokes and Q was cuming on both girls’ bodies. 

After everyone caught their breath, Q kissed both one more time. He then grabbed Skylar by the hand, “See you at work tomorrow.” He whispered and pulled her in for one more long kiss. “Thanks for an amazing time girls.” He winked, reached into his wallet pulling out 4 more $100 bills to leave on the table and exited the Champagne Room. 

“Holy shit, that was crazy.” Missy said collecting her articles of clothing. “You okay?” She asked Skylar who still hadn’t said anything. 

“Yeah I’m fine. You’re actually really good at that.” She winked trying to pretend that she wasn’t as effected as she was. As good as Missy was at pleasing a woman, she was nothing compared to Brian Quinn. She couldn’t believe he was just between her legs and now she had to go to work tomorrow and pretend like nothing happened.


	3. Come Here Often?

Skylar barely slept when she got home. The images of what happened kept her up. She knew it shouldn't have happened, she figured it was something that Q wanted to get out of his system and they would probably never address again. But why was part of her hoping they would do it again? 

Skylar arrived on set early to help production set up. The Jokers weren't set to arrive for another hour but her heart wouldn't stop racing. It was evident that Q had a good time last night but she didn't know how he was going to act today. She put it out of her mind as best she could and did the job she was assigned to do.

_______________________________  
Everything was set, cameras were in place and from what she heard the Jokers had arrived and were being escorted around the store and shown where the cameras were. She hadn’t seen them yet but she found herself taking a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. It was days like this she wished she could be Lacey all the time, Lacey never got nervous. However it was Lacey that was the reason for all this stress to begin with.

Skylar was standing off the side sorting through release forms. Sometimes people were in such a rush that they didn't want to wait for the release forms to be filled out so Skylar was instructed to fill everything out and put them in folders so that all people would have to do was sign quickly and be on their way. 

Her back was turned but she felt him. She knew someone was watching her and it wasn't hard to figure out who. His deep voice lowered to a whisper as he came up from behind her, "I still can't get your sweet taste out of my mouth." 

Skylar's entire body went hot. She quickly looked around to make sure that no one was close enough to overhear. "Relax, everyone's doing final prep. I gotta get back too but I just had to tell you how hot last night was." 

Skylar didn't speak, she just responded with a sexy smile before looking back at her task. Q being Q decided to push it a little further, "And judging by how wet you were last night..." He then leaned in very close so she could feel his breath against her face, "and probably are now...I say we do it again very soon." 

Skylar swore she stopped breathing at his comment. She squeezed her legs together tightly trying to ease the fire that was growing inside of her. Q laughed softly so he wouldn't draw attention to them, "I'm right aren't are? Your pussy wet baby?" 

She knew she must have been blushing because she couldn't remember the last time she felt so hot, "Q, listen..." she whispered taking another quick look around, "We can't do this here. I'm here to do a job and quite frankly so are you. Plus I can't have anyone overhear us, what if it got back to Joe. And lastly, you wanna be talking to Lacey about that, and you'll never see her here." 

"You're right, I'll leave you to what you were doing." Q said taking a step back, as much as he wanted to just pull her pants down and jam his tongue into her pussy making her scream like last night, he knew he couldn't. Plus she had a point, if Joe found out he would kill him. Q went to leave but turned around again, "But like I've said before, last night was not all Lacey, I saw what a bad girl Skylar can be too." 

Skylar couldn't contain her smile. She bit her lower lip and stopped Q in his tracks. Pretending to grab something behind him on the table she looked up at him with the same look she had last night, "Just so you know, you were right...I am dripping wet." She then went back to her paperwork, "Good luck with the challenge today!" She said loudly so people could hear that last part. 

Q smiled and shook his head as he walked away back to the monitors so they could begin filming. One thing was for sure, this girl was very very bad and he wasn't even close to being done. 

________________________________  
Skylar was sitting in the library trying to get all her homework done for the week. She hadn't worked in a couple days but would be at the club the next couple nights. Suddenly her phone vibrated signaling an incoming text. She was pretty surprised when she read it. 

 

Hey it's Q, got your number from the office. You working tonight? 

 

She giggled to herself just thinking that Q was somewhere thinking about her. She waited a few in fear of seeming to eager. Once she decided enough time had passed to typed a response. 

 

Sorry not tonight, I'll be there tomorrow and Saturday. 

 

As she tried to concentrate on her research paper, her phone buzzed again, 

 

Well maybe you'll see me. 

 

Skylar hadn't been able to get this guy out of her mind all week. Sometimes it was almost unbearable being on set with him. Seeing him on camera talking to girls for challenges would sometimes make her jealous. He was certainly flirty with women which kind of bummed her out. It gave her a ping of jealousy every time she would look at the monitor and see him flirting with a girl or when they weren't filming but fans would come up and want pictures but get a little too close to him. She hadn't had these type of feelings in a very long time but she had to keep reminding herself that not only were they not together but he was a client at the strip club and on top of that, Joe's best friend and to take it even further her boss. But she did get satisfaction in knowing that she had made this man cum. 

She decided to keep him guessing and didn't end up responding to his text. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was getting late and if she wanted to get to bed  at a reasonable hour she better get this paper done. 

_______________________________  
Skylar had an unexpected day off from the IJ set due to rain and being caught up on homework, she actually had a day to herself. She used it to clean up her apartment and catch up on some much needed rest. When she arrived at work later that night, she felt refreshed and ready to kill it. 

"Hey girl!" Melrose greeted her. She was applying her makeup in front of one of the mirrors. The two hadn't seen nor spoken to each other since that night with Q. She did fill her in afterwards about who he was and where she knew him from. 

"Hey!" Skylar said searching for something to change into. 

"So..." she started, "how was in the next day when you went to work?" 

Skylar smiled, "He was definitely a satisfied customer." 

Melrose giggled, "Well...duh! Girl I gotta tell you, the way he was looking at you, man it turned me on. I can only imagine how you must have felt." 

Skylar rolled her eyes, " He was looking at you the same way crazy!"

"No way! He was looking at me like every other man in here does, as a hot girl who takes her clothes off. You though, he was looking at you with such intensity. It was so hot to watch." Melrose had been doing this much longer than Skylar, she knew how to read people and she could definitely see Q was into her friend more than she thought. 

Once Skylar was ready she checked her hair and makeup one final time and got into Lacey mode. She made her way to the curtain and waited for the MC to give her introduction. Tonight she chose a red bra and matching booty shorts to go with them. She covered up with a silky black robe and stepped on stage. Friday night was one of their busier nights so she was sharing the stage with 3 other girls. Melrose was off doing a bachelor party upstairs so she was with a few newer girls. The music hit and she dropped her robe near one of the poles.   
She started doing a few flips and twirls on the pole to get going then came down in a split. Lacey was ready to make some money. 

A group of guys were seated in the front seats around the stage so she went over and flirted with them. She bent down to give them a good look at her tits but still hadn't removed her bra yet. She shook her ass for them and let them place some dollars in her panties. One of them kept his hand there a little too long so after taking his money she moved on. 

Skylar was not stupid and obviously her actions earlier in the week proved she wasn't a prude but guys knew the rules, you don't touch especially when the girls are on stage. She danced for the other men around the stage and had one of the other girls remove her bra. They bounced their tits together to the music, that usually was always a guarantee to get more money thrown at them. Her and the blonde girl, who's stage name was Candi, giggled to each other and men started howling when she reached down gently to pull back Candi's panties showing off a little of her shaved pussy. 

Suddenly someone caught Lacey's attention. At the very last seat in the corner of the stage was the familiar yet intense stare of those dark chocolate eyes. He actually came tonight, she couldn't believe it. He smirked at her as she walked over. In just her red panties, Lacey crouched down grabbing Q's head and bringing it right into her tits. 

Q breathed out slowly as he had his head between them. She smelled so sweet and her skin was so soft. "Come here often?" She asked softly as she got on all fours and twerked her ass in his face. 

Q pulled out a $20 and slipped it inside her panties as her ass moved up and down. "Suddenly, it's become my new favorite place." He answered licking his lips as she slapped her own ass in front of him. His cock was growing by the minute, he had to touch her but the last thing he needed was some asshole snapping a picture of him fondling a stripper. God forbid if Joe ever saw it and could tell the stripper was Skylar. He had to get her alone and away from these drooling jerkoffs. She was a stripper, this is what she did to pay the bills, why was he getting so pissed off seeing her dance for other men? 

"How can I get you alone? I want you right now." He said as she swung her hair in his face and lightly brushed her lips to his cheek. 

Skylar knew she had to be blushing. She also noticed the other girls giving her odd looks. The rule when onstage is you couldn't concentrate on one client too long. Girls had gotten fired for doing that, if a client wanted more time with a girl, they had to pay for it. "I'm booked for the stage tonight, my manager would have to approve a private room." She whispered as she made her way to the pole nearest Q. The entire time she was on the pole she never broke eye contact with him. 

Destiny, one of the other girls that was sharing the stage, worked the pole with Lacey. Destiny turned herself upside down while Lacey was at the top of the pole. Guys were going crazy throwing money everywhere when they saw the two girls in what could only be described as a 69 position on the pole. "Lick her pussy honey!" One guy yelled out. Both girls looked at each other and rolled there eyes simultaneously. Sometimes these guys were so easy to play but so stupid, that kind of stuff wasn't allowed on the stage in front of everyone . Again, something girls had gotten fired for. When Q heard that last comment he was up off his chair and heading to the front looking for someone to talk to about getting a private room. 

After another song, it was the next group of girls' turns so Lacey and the other 3 were making their way to the back. "Lace!" Carl yelled out, "You got a private dance booked upstairs, 10 minutes. Freshen up and get to room 12. 

"See you in 10 Mr.Quinn." She mumbled to herself as she scurried off to change. 

Ripping through her bags in her locker, she found something she had only worn one other time, a black leather corset. She tied it extra tight so her tits poured over the top and paired it with a black barely there g-string and knee high leather black boots. Q had taken his motorcycle to set the other day and when she saw him on it she thought how hot it would be to be on the back in this outfit. Just when she was about to head upstairs she had an idea...

"Hey Destiny!" She yelled over. "Do you still have the black whip you bring on stage sometimes?" 

Destiny smiled and opened her locker pulling it out. As she handed it to her she whispered, "Brown eyes is upstairs isn't he?" 

Lacey didn't even have to answer, her smile spoke for itself. 

_______________________________  
Q was waiting upstairs in room 12. Not as big as the room he got last time but it didn't matter to him. He sat on a black velvet couch accented with gold curtains. The ceiling had mirrors as well a few in front of him. Because Skylar was booked for the stage all night it took a little extra cash to get her to himself but honestly he didn't care. 

Outside of the room was one of the bouncers, Bruce. "Hi Bruce." Lacey greeted kissing him on the cheek. 

"Evening Lacey." He smiled, "Clients inside waiting for you." 

Lacey learned this trick from the other girls but never wanted to use it before. "Brucey..." She said in a sweet little voice playing with the collar of his shirt, "Pretty high roller in there that's a great tipper but I know he's gonna want a lot of privacy. I'll split the tip with you if you wanna go for a little walk." 

This was definitely normal at Sapphire and an agreement between the bouncers and ladies. They would occupy themselves during special clients and the girls would give them some of the tip. "How long you thinking?" He asked. 

"Half hour?" She asked sweetly. 

"For you babygirl, I'll give you 45." He winked and took off down the hall to let Lacey get to business. 

Skylar wasn't nervous this time, she was more than ready to please the man on the other side of the curtain. She opened it and went inside sliding it closed behind her. "Hello there." She greeted him standing in from of him to give him time to take in her appearance. 

Q gulped loudly when he saw her standing there dripping of sex. "Jesus Christ, you trying to kill me?" He said getting up off he couch and inching towards her. 

She giggled at his compliment and not a fake one she gives every guy in this place, a real giggle to match the real blush that was appearing on her cheeks. The way he was walking towards her reminding Skylar of a lion in the Savanna hunting prey but it turned her on so much. Everything about him turned her own. Right when he was about to reach her she held out the whip to stop him. 

He smiled a cocky look at the girl in front of him, "You look so fucking hot baby." 

" You've been saying what a bad girl I am, so why don't you punish me like a bad girl." She said handing the whip over to him. Brian looked over to the curtain knowing this was probably against their rules and didn't want the bouncer saying anything, again not something he wanted being leaked to the media. 

"Bouncers gone, if that's what you're worried about." She said almost reading his mind. 

Q smiled so sexily at her, "You wanna get whipped baby?" 

"I want you to dominate me, Q." She said undoing the first couple buttons of his shirt and spreading kisses all over his neck. "For the next 45 minuets, my body is yours to do whatever is it you want with." 

Just hearing Skylar use the word 'dominate' was almost enough to make him cum right there. He reached out and grabbed at her long brown hair pulling her to his lips, "You want rough baby?" 

Skylar closed her eyes in pleasure, "Yes." She moaned into his kiss. 

She was then startled when she felt Q turn her around and push her down so she was leaning her elbows against the couch with her ass straight up in the air. "It gets to much all you gotta do is tell me to stop." He told her them gently rubbed her exposed ass with his hand. "You have the best ass Skylar." He whispered. 

"Lacey." She corrected him. 

"No, I'm talking to Skylar. You're the one that said we were alone, right?" He asked. 

She smiled as she was bent down in front of him, "Right." 

Q brought the leather whip up in the air then lowered his arm down so it crashed against her bare ass. The sound echoed through the little room and caused Skylar to jump. It hurt but at the same time felt so good. She was moaning with pleasure. Q didn't stop and slapped her with that whip over 10 times. He finally stopped when he saw how red her cheeks were getting. Dropping it to the floor, he bent down and placed kisses on the marks he left, "See I told you what a bad girl you are. My cock is so hard right now." 

He wanted to fuck her but he knew that was crossing the line. He began untying her corset and pulled it open revealing her tits. In no time one was in his mouth while he pinched and pulled at her other one. Skylar was moaning the whole time begging for more. "Q I am so wet for you. My pussy is throbbing for you." 

She then lifted up off the couch and removed her g-string. Q sat on the couch watching this woman completely naked in front of him. He pushed her hand down to her pussy, "Play with it. I wanna see you fuck yourself with your fingers baby." 

Skylar followed orders and inserted two fingers into herself then rubbed her clit with her thumb. Q watched the look of pleasure on her face and he couldn't take it anymore. He undid his belt and pushed his pants down so he had easy access to his cock. "Stroke yourself baby. Stroke that hard cock to me." She said as she continued fucking herself. 

Q grabbed hold of his cock and quickly stroked as he watched Skylar's beautiful wet center. He refused to close his eyes or lean back in fear of missing something so he just kept his eyes locked on her body. 

Skylar had to touch this man. On the brink of finishing she suddenly stopped and straddled his lap. She began to give him a lap dance and rub her wet pussy all over his thigh. It was Q that was now moaning in pure bliss. The feeling of her naked wet most intimate area so close to his cock was becoming too much to handle. "I can't fuck you here, I will do anything else but I can't do that." Q admitted. He didn't know why he said it, maybe it was because she was Joe's cousin, maybe it was because it would be considered prostitution since she was getting paid but something was stopping him from going all the way. 

Skylar knew she was getting carried away but couldn't stop herself, "This entire situation is about crossing lines, let's see how far we can go without going too far over." She whispered against his lips as she continued grinding on his lap. He was very confused by her statement until she reached down grabbing him, "I won't put it in, just relax and enjoy this." 

Q felt wetness on the tip of his cock and when he looked down he moaned the loudest a woman had ever made him. The sight in front of him was pure heaven. There was Skylar straddling him and using his cock to massage her clit. "Holy fucking shit baby. What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled out at this point not caring who heard him. 

Skylar kept rubbing Q's cock against herself faster and faster until her body couldn't take it anymore, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." She kept muttered until Q looked down and saw his cock covered in Skylar's wetness.

After catching her breath she was determined to make Q release. She got down on her knees in front of him and took his cock in her mouth, "Holy fucking shit..."He said closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Q brought his fingers into her hair and enjoyed what she was doing. She removed him for a minute while she went down lower and took his balls in her mouth. This caused him to jump in surprise, the last girl he was with for a long period of time hated doing that so he never expected it anymore. Once his balls were nice and wet she rubbed them with her hand and her mouth returned to his cock. Her tongue swirled all around him and he swore his cock had never been so far down a girl's throat. He let out a laugh as he continued pulling her hair closer to himself, "More baby more. Oh god, I'm gonna cum all down your throat, you dirty fucking girl." 

Skylar didn't stop until Q exploded. His cock spazzed with delight and he emptied everything he had. Never in his life did he ever cum like this. He pulled her up on the couch with him and climbed on top of her, "Kiss me beautiful." Both of them were exhausted and had pretty much nothing left but for almost a half an hour the two laid there making out like two teenagers. Neither could remember the last time they just sat there and made out with someone. It was amazing. Some kisses were rough where Q was holding her hands over her head but then one of them would slow it down and they would exchange sweet soft kisses smiling at each other and caressing one another’s faces. 

Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the fact that this was beyond wrong, or maybe she was just that fucking good but Q was now addicted to this girl and didn't know how he was ever going to stop.


	4. Limits and Invites

It had been a little over a month since Skylar had started on the Impractical Jokers set and she loved it so much. She was getting more and more responsibilities and some included working closer with the Jokers. When they were filming she would be in the back assisting Pete, the showrunner, who was never far from the guys. They were so funny and listening to them would make the days fly by. She would get so flustered though every time Brian would look at her a certain way. Skylar was starting to get a huge crush on him and every time he was near her he would constantly be whispering naughty thing in her ear when no one was paying attention. He would then walk away quickly smiling to himself feeling pretty proud that he could make her squirm so easily. 

Brian had also been into Sapphire a couple more times and behind closed doors they would be all over each other. Sometimes they would get right to business and orally please each other until they were cumming uncontrollably and other times it would start off very slow and they would just enjoy making out as she would give him lap dances and work the pole while he watched absolutely mesmerized by her movements. 

The guys broke for a late lunch one day and were sitting at a nearby picnic table in the park were they had been filming. Skylar was walking by when Joe called out to her, "Sky!" He said waving, "Come sit!" 

Of course the only place to sit was next to Q on the very edge sandwiching him in the middle of herself and Murr. Joe and Sal were sitting across discussing their upcoming tour. The guys would be taking a break from the show for the next 10 days while they were on the road. Sal looked across the table and gave Murr the dirtiest look, "Can you at least try to keep your mouth closed when you eat, it's so gross!" He yelled at Murr. 

"Leave me alone today man! Everyday you bitch about something I do." Murr argued back. 

With Joe too occupied with trying to break up their argument, Q saw an opportunity and had to take it. As Skylar listened to grown men bicker like children she suddenly felt something on her leg. She glanced down to see what was touching her and was overcome with shock when she realized it was Q's hand. Very slowly he was running his hand up her thigh coming under her sundress. With nice fall days ending soon, she had decided on a dress today. Q was keeping his eyes on his friends to make sure they didn't catch on to what he was doing but underneath the table all his attention was being given to one person. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the panic on Skylar's face, he squeezed her thigh gently as a way of telling her to calm down and enjoy. 

When he felt her start to relax a bit, he continued his journey up her body and quickly before she could move he was up her dress and stared rubbing her on the outside of her panties. He wanted so badly to watch her face but he had to keep his eye on his friends and pretend to be engaged in the conversation. Murray and Sal had put a lid on their fight and they were starting to talk about scheduling for the next couple weeks. 

Meanwhile Skylar wanted to slap this guy across the face. She didn't know why he was playing such a risky game. Her heart started to race though when she felt his fingers move her panties to the side and slip two digits into her core. As he rubbed her clit faster she had to keep reminding herself to not moan or show any signs of pleasure. As much as she wanted slap him, she was also getting annoyed at how amazing he was at making her feel good. 

Over the past month, Q had gotten to know her body very well and by the way her walls were contracting around his fingers he could tell she was close to cumming. With a few more flicks of his thumb against her clit, she exploded against his hand. Never in her life did she have to remain very quiet as she was cumming. It was so hard not to yell out and moan in pleasure, it was almost torture. 

Q was smiling to himself. "Alright losers, we should get back to work." He said as he shuffled to stand. Q slipped his fingers out of Skylar, who was now dripping wet from cumming. His next action almost made Skylar cum again because as he stood, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Totally oblivious to what had just happened, the guys started back up the hill to set. Before Q followed he turned around then crotched down in front of her pretending to tie his shoe, "Thanks for such a tasty snack babe." He said with a wink. 

"Such an asshole." She whispered back. 

"You love it." He made a kissing noise and then took off after his friends, leaving Skylar wet and frustrated.

_______________________________

The past two weeks were nothing but work for the Jokers. They were finally home and Q had only one thing on his mind. Opening the door to Sapphire he was greeted by the same cheesy music and skimpy dressed hostess. He waved to the bleach blonde with a barely there dress and walked right passed her on his way to the manager's desk that sat in the corner of the club. 

"Hey man, how ya doing?" Carl said grabbing his hand to shake. 

"Busy working, the usual." He responded. 

"I know we haven't seen you in here lately." Carl said. 

"Haven't been in town, just finished up a 10 day tour." Q explained. 

"Well congratulations, success seems to be growing. Looking to unwind tonight?" Carol asked with a smile. 

"Absolutely!" Q smirked, "Private room with Lacey." 

"Uh Lacey's not available tonight buddy, but any other..." Carl started to explain but was cut off immediately. 

"Not available? Isn't she here tonight?" Q asked abruptly. 

"Oh yeah she's here but she's doing a bachelor party upstairs tonight but like I was saying, take a look around and any other girl is yours." Carl said. 

"Pull her out of the party, make her available." Q demanded starting to get annoyed. The amount of money he spent in this place lately was definitely worth special requests. Q hadn't been in contact with Skylar the entire time he was on tour. Any girl that threw themselves at him while on the road just didn't seem good enough anymore. Sal had actually made a joke that he seemed to be losing his touch. 

"Listen I know she's become a favorite of yours but it's very tacky to pull a girl out of an event that is already going on. Like I said I'm happy to book you with anyone else." Carl said getting a little more stern. 

"You run a business where women take their clothes off for men, you really worried about looking tacky?" Q spat back, "Now you either send Lacey out or I take my business elsewhere." Q was not backing down and Carl knew it. 

He glanced at his schedule for night, "Room 5 downstairs to the left, give me about 10 minutes." Carl said very annoyed that yet another celebrity was talking to him like he was a nobody.   
______________________________  
Lacey was fuming mad. When Carl pulled her out of the party she was very confused at first but then he started yelling at her telling her to keep her client in line and he better never raise his voice to him ever again. 

After Carl had finished chewing her an entirely new asshole she stormed her way down to Room 5. She flew the door open and couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry with someone. "Have you completely lost your fucking mind?!" She shouted at Q who was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. 

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

"You're gonna get me fired! Carl pulled me from a party upstairs because apparently you had a meltdown about me being busy tonight. You can't do that shit!" She shouted. 

"They can get any other girl for a stupid bachelor party, I had a special request that they should honor, it's good business." He answered not understanding why she was so mad at him. 

"Do you have any idea how much money you costed me? That was a 30 person party, that's big bucks Q! That could have actually gotten me ahead for the next month!" She exclaimed. 

"Find out what the other girls made tonight and I'll double it, happy?" He asked. 

Skylar was actually insulted at his comments, "No! That's not the point." 

"You just said you were upset about missing out on money did you not?" Q asked now getting annoyed. 

"I'm not happy about that but I'm more pissed about you thinking you can do whatever you want. Your actions effect me and unfortunately I don't make money during the day, this is how I survive and I can't lose this job right now!" She was still shouting. She stopped to think for a second and then let out a heavy sigh, "Q I think we need to stop. This can't happen anymore, it shouldn't have happened in the first place and I think we let it get out of control." 

"Why?!" Q asked, "You're overacting but if you are really that upset about me getting you in trouble, I'm sorry. It won't happen again okay?" 

Skylar then took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, "Sit down." She ordered. When he did she turned to him, "Listen, I had some time to think while you were away and honestly I just don't think it's a good idea anymore. If Joe ever found out..." she said but was interrupted. 

"He won't!" Q exclaimed. 

"But for arguments sake if he did, it would put a wedge between me and Bessy, it would ruin your friendship with him and possibly the show. But it's not even just that I work for you so it's wrong on that level as well and then there's...." she paused not knowing if she should continue. She let out a huge sigh. 

"What is it?" Q asked lifting up her face to look at him. 

Taking another deep breath she decided to tell him what was really on her mind, "Look I'm not a brain surgeon okay, I take my clothes off for money. I'm not proud of it, I never have been but when the bills started building up I did what I had to do but let's face it, I do more than strip and dance for you." 

"We enjoy ourselves." Q said as he pushed a strand of hair from her face. 

"Q, I'm basically your own personal prostitute. The stuff we do together, you pay a hooker for on the street and I just don't think I can do it anymore." Skylar explained. "We obviously both know this isn't right."

“You saying you’re not enjoying yourself anymore?” He asked honestly not believing what he was hearing. 

“Of course I am but we shouldn’t have done anything in the first place and it just doesn’t feel right anymore.” She protested. 

He gave her the look that she came to know very well over the short time she had known him, the look that made her weak at the knees and turn into putty before him. He brushed his hand very softly up her arm, he then twirled his fingers in his hair. Q felt her relax a little bit so he then ran a couple fingers over her neck and began drawing little circles right below her ear. He knew this was a spot where she loved being kissed but he refrained from kissing that spot to torture her the way that she was torturing him. 

“Of course I am enjoying myself with you but I’m just starting to feel pretty cheap.” She tried to explain and ignore how he was making her body feel right now. 

“Cheap?” He laughed bringing his face dangerous close to hers, “Baby I think I’m more than generous to you. I know you have a lot of bills from school so I try to make sure I tip you very well.” 

“Brian!” She stated coming to her senses and using his actual name to emphasize how serious she was being. “I’m serious, you know what I mean. I don’t wanna keep fooling around in a room of a strip joint with someone that I shouldn’t have even given a second look to in the first place.” She pushed his back away from herself figuring some distance was the best thing at the moment. 

In total frustration he pulled out six $100 bills from his wallet and slapped them on the couch then headed towards to the door, “Hope that covers what you would have made tonight.” He them closed the door behind him leaving Skylar alone. As he got into his Jeep to drive home he was beyond frustrated, both sexually and mentally. He thought they had something pretty good going and didn’t know where this was coming from. 

The drive home didn’t take long and Brian was walking into his Staten Island home in no time. He was greeted by his cats which he took turns picking up and petting. After checking to make sure they had fresh food and water he collapsed on his couch. “Fuck this!” He yelled out loud to his empty house. Q then grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He was searching for a quick and easy lay and honestly there were many options but nothing jumped out at him. No woman in his phone interested him, there was only one on his mind. He opened his texts and started to type. 

I want you. 

It was three words but it spoke volumes. It was all he needed to say. He wasn’t even sure if she was still working at the club so he was pretty surprised when he got a text back quickly. 

I told you it’s just not a good idea anymore. I’m sorry if I lead you on to think this is okay but I just don’t feel respectful to myself fooling around with you for money. 

Q: Are you still at work? 

Skylar: No I left shortly after you. 

Q: Come over...now. 

Skylar: Excuse me? 

Q: Come over and spend the night with me. No money involved, just two contenting adults enjoying one another. 

Skylar: Now that’s definitely not a good idea.

Q: Listen I’m not one for begging so please don’t make me. You know I can make you feel good baby. Please...

Skylar had just gotten back to her apartment and was staring at the text she just got in total shock. Q was really inviting her to his house. There was no way she could accept his invitation, absolutely not. Another text came through before she could think of a response to type. 

Q: 14 Pinewood Ave...door will be unlocked for you. Choice is yours. 

Skylar’s heart skipped a beat...there was no way she could even consider this...right?


	5. Unexpected Guests

After pacing her apartment for close to an hour, Skylar couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this man, more than she could remember wanting anyone in her entire life. The way he looked at her, made her smile, held her, touched her, tasted her. There was nothing about Brian Q Quinn that she didn't enjoy. Well, maybe one thing; the fact that he was best friends with her cousin's husband! She hailed a cab outside of her apartment and gave the driver Q's address. 

The entire ride over she was sick to her stomach, this was crossing the line. Him coming into Sapphire was completely out of her control and she always tried to convince herself that he was just another client, even though they both knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. In no time, the cab driver stopped in front of a cute blue house. She paid the driver and hopped out of the car. Noticing his fire red Jeep in the driveway she knew she had arrived at the right location. Q's text had said the door would be unlocked so instead of knocking she just went on in. 

Meanwhile Brian was flipping through channels feeling like he may fall asleep. He kept telling himself to go upstairs to bed but with the cats cuddled around him he just stayed put. He figured he upset Skylar and she was completely done having contact with him that wasn't related to IJ. Brian still couldn't figure out why he couldn't just let this girl go and move on to the next. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and couldn't believe his eyes. 

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Skylar admitted as she just stood awkwardly in his hallway. 

Brian stood up and walked over to her very slowly, almost hoping not to scare her away. He laughed softly as he placed his hands on her hips, "I'm not sure either but I'm happy you changed your mind." 

As Brian's moved his lips down closer to hers, she whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this." 

"I know." He whispered back then connected his lips with hers. 

She moaned into the kiss and continued exploring his mouth. After a moment she pulled away, "This is so wrong for so many different reasons." She said breathing heavy. 

"I know." He repeated then attacked her lips again. 

Again after a minute, Skylar pulled away for the second time, "I mean the people we would hurt if anyone found out I was here." 

Brian pulled back and looked in her eyes, "If you wanna leave, I understand." 

Skylar took half a second to make a choice and decided to listen to her body over her head. She pulled his neck down and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed to his staircase. Skylar loved the feeling of such a strong man carrying her upstairs and with each step her heart pounded faster and faster. 

Busting through his bedroom door he placed her on his bed and proceeded to pull his shirt off. Skylar bit her lip and reached out to grab his belt buckle. They didn't break eye contact as she pulled his pants down to his thighs and reached into his boxers. When she grabbed hold of him it resulted in a low growl that only turned Skylar on even more. This man was all about power and at this point she didn't care what he did or how he did it, she was all his for the night. "You're too over dressed." Brian stated. Her button down blouse was then suddenly ripped open, buttons flying all over his room, and hard rough kisses were being scattered all over her chest. 

Skylar reaches behind her quickly to unclasp her bra and within seconds Brian's mouth were around her nipples. "Brian?" She asked in a moan that made his dick twitch with delight. 

"Yeah baby?" He answered. 

"I know you always said you couldn't go all the way with me but I really want you to fuck me." She said as he sucked and bit her tits. 

"Yeah?" He asked as he smiled against her skin, "Is that what you want?" 

Without any sort of verbal response, Skylar answered by turning around, getting on all fours and leaning on her forearms so her perfectly rounded ass was up for Brian's enjoyment. 

"Fucking god..."Brian muttered under his breath as he watched this gorgeous young women in such a beautiful position in front of him. 

"Spank me Brian." She begged, "Please." 

Brian was more than happy to honor her request and placed 5 hard slaps against her cheeks. She moaned into each one getting wetter and wetter by the second. "You like getting spanked don't you?" He asked. 

"Mmm...yes I do." Skylar answered. Brian leaned down and placed kisses on all the red marks he left on her. "Baby please, I need you." She panted. 

Brian moved his fingers along her body until he came to her pussy and when he felt how wet she was he couldn't hold back any longer. With her still on her hands and knees in front of him, he teased her entrance and instantly felt how wet she was. "Are you ready baby? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk right for days."  

Skylar was so excited she could barely contain herself, "Fuck me Q. Fuck me so good, I know you wanna.”For whatever reason even though they had fooled around so many times, up until this point they never officially had sex. They both felt what a big deal this was and knew there would be no going back but the two wanted each other so bad it didn’t matter. 

Skylar moaned in pleasure once she felt Q enter her. “Holy shit!” She yelped as she grabbed so tight to his bedsheet her knuckles turned white. He filled her instantly and her walls contracted around him. 

“Oh my fucking god baby...you’re so tight.” He growled as he grabbed hold of her hips and slammed into her over and over again. 

“Fuck me Brian, fuck me baby!” She moaned, “Oh my god, give me that huge hard cock.” 

Brian smiled to himself as he continued banging into her body. Since the first night he saw her up on stage this is all he thought about for months. He straightened his body and spanked her ass a couple more times and he swore he felt her cum instantly. “You really are a bad little girl.” Brian had been with his fair share of women but never one that enjoyed getting spanked like she did. He could punish her ass all night long. It was then that he decided to admit something, “Baby do you have any idea how jealous I get seeing other men looking at you all the time?” 

Skylar could barely concentrate on what he was saying because Brian was making her body feel so good. “Don’t be crazy, it’s just work.” She managed to get out. 

“I don’t care. All those losers don’t deserve to see what I get to see. They could never please you like I can. Do I make you feel good baby?” He asked as he reached down and rubbed her clit to intensify her pleasure. 

Once he did that Skylar instantly exploded cumming uncontrollably, “Yes Yes fucking yes!!” She screamed. It didn’t take long for Brian to follow. He quickly pulled out and finished all over her ass. 

The two collapsed on the bed side by side breathing heavily. Suddenly Skylar burst out laughing. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” She said laughing covering her face with her arms. “This isn’t good!” 

“Excuse me?” Brian asked raising an eyebrow. 

Skylar rolled on top of him, “We have to do that again!” And she attacked his lips and reached her hand down taking hold of his cock.   
______________________________  
Brian stirred from his sleep. He noticed a passed out Skylar next to him and smiled. Memories from last night came flooding back. It had been years since he engaged in so much sex in one night. He was actually surprised and quite proud of himself for keeping it up for so long. For hours they took turns riding one another and took breaks in between with hot make out sessions. They showered together late at night and made a snack that they brought back to bed until finally sleep over took them. 

Brian decided to slip out of bed and grab an iced tea. As he was in his kitchen a knock at the door startled him. When Brian opened it he was mortified by who he saw. 

“What the hell are you doing here so early?!” Brian exclaimed. 

“Early?!” Sal answered, “Dude its 11 o’clock.” He chuckled, “Late night?” 

“Umm..yeah something like that.” Brian responded as calmly as he could but inside he was freaking out. Here was Sal standing in his front hall with Joe’s cousin sleeping upstairs. It wouldn’t be hard for Sal to piece together this puzzle. He then remembered that they had plans to record a few hours for their podcast, What Say You. 

“Look make yourself comfy in the kitchen, I’m gonna go upstairs and change.” Brian announced then booked it up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Once upstairs he saw Skylar was awake and starting to rise from bed. “We have a problem.” Brian said I’m a panic. “Sal’s downstairs.” 

“What?!” She shouted. 

Brian’s eyes got huge with fright at her volume. He put his finger over his lips, “Shhh!” 

“I gotta get outta here.” She said nervously.

“I’ll keep him in the kitchen. Give me like 10 minutes to start recording and then sneak down the stairs. I’ll call a cab to pick you up a few houses down.” 

Skylar quickly got dressed as Brian washed up in the bathroom. She had a strange look on her face. “I told you this was a bad idea.” She said. 

Brian knew they didn’t have a lot of time but refused to have her leave upset and regretting last night. He sat on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap, “Listen I can think of a lot of ways to describe last night but bad idea isn’t one of them.” He then placed a kiss against her cheek. 

She smiled at him being so sweet, “Last night was pretty amazing.” 

“We just have to be more careful. It completely slipped my mind that he was coming over this morning. That was my fault.” Brian explained. 

She kissed his lips, “I better sneak out.” 

He kissed her back but harder this time, “Alright give me like 10 minutes and it should be safe to come down.” 

He headed for his bedroom door. “Hey Quinn?” She asked stopping him in his tracks. “Thanks for a fantastic night.” She smiled. 

Brian smiled back, “I’ll text you later.” He responded with a wink then quickly headed downstairs to make sure Sal was still in the kitchen.


	6. Uncomfortable Regrets

"Oh my god!" Melrose shrieked, "I cant believe you guys almost got caught! That is so hot!" 

Skylar tipped their second bottle of wine into her glass emptying its contents. "Trust me, it definitely wasn't as thrilling as you're making it sound." She laughed. "I was shitting bricks!" 

Tonight was a rare girls night at her apartment. She invited a couple other girls over from her class and they had recently left. They were definitely nice enough but Melrose was itching for them to leave so she could pump Skylar for information about Q. He hadn't been to the club in a few weeks so she was wondering if something had happened. Skylar had just finished telling her about hooking up at his house and almost getting caught by Sal a few weeks ago. Since then they had been together a handful of times and it always amazing. 

"You gotta tell me, how is he in bed?" Melrose giggled as she opened their third bottle of wine. 

Skylar wasn't one to normally talk about her sex life but since Q was such a big secret, it felt good to tell someone. "Girl, he is amazing. You remember how hot he can make you feel." She winked as she took a sip from her glass. 

"No offense but that night was so fucking hot! I still think about it." Melrose said. 

Skylar smiled, "Why would I be offended?" She asked. 

"Well aren't you guys like...together?" Melrose asked.

"No, we both have the understanding of what this is. Just hooking up." Skylar explained. She was actually starting to miss him, their schedules over the past week weren't matching up and she even took a couple days off from IJ for midterms. 

"You know what we should do?!" Melrose suddenly exclaimed. "Take sexy photos of you and send them to him!" 

"No way!" Skylar laughed. Throughout this whole experience she never once sent him a dirty picture. 

"Oh come on! It will be fun. Put on some sexy lingerie and I'll take them for you." Melrose insisted. She also has the added bonus of seeing Skylar in next to nothing. 

Skylar thought for a moment, it would be a fun way to let Q know she was thinking about him. She gulped down her last sip then stood up, "What the hell." 

Once the two girls were in Skylar's bedroom she decided to wear a hot pink bra and silky thong that didn't leave much to the imagination. She handed her phone to Melrose and positioned herself on the bed. "Go up on your knees and pull at the thong a little bit." Melrose ordered as she zoomed in on her friend's body. She took a couple really hot shots in a bunch of different positions. Skylar took her phone back and flipped through the pictures. The massive amounts of wine they drank was really starting to hit the two of them and they giggled as Skylar picked her favorites and texted them to Q. 

Over on Staten Island Q had just walked in from recording TESD and was dead tired. He opened his fridge to find something to eat before he headed to bed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he opened the text he was happily surprised seeing Skylar looking smoking hot in a sexy bra and panty set. She sent it with a caption that read “Missing you.”  
He decided to skip his late dinner and have a little fun. 

Q: Goddamn are you fucking sexy. Missing you too baby, can you show me a little more? 

Back at Skylar's place, Melrose convinced her to tug down her panties up inside her pussy to show off a little sneak peak. Due to her job, Skylar obviously had to become very comfortable with other people seeing her body so it wasn't as awkward as it probably should have been. After a couple more pictures, Skylar sent another one to Q. 

When Q received it he focused in on her pussy. It was the hottest most delicious one he had ever seen and had he pleasure of being inside. He was definitely missing her body. 

Q: Fuck do I miss that so much. I should be there taking care of you. 

Back in Manhattan, it was Skylar's turn to have an idea. She turned to Melrose, "You up for some fun tonight?" 

Close to 10 minutes had passed and Q hadn't received another text and was starting to wonder why. He was about to send her another one when she finally texted back a short message that confused him

Skylar: Only one problem...Im not alone.

Brian was about to text back asking for her to explain when his phone alerted him of an incoming video. Once it downloaded he opened it and couldn't believe his eyes. It started with Skylar and her friend from the strip club that night rubbing their tits together very slowly and sensually. Melrose then reached her hand down to Skylar's panties and rubbed the outside of them. He could have sworn he heard Skylar moan in the background. It ended with the two of them kissing. 

Q: Room for one more?

Q didn't even wait for a response, he was already on the way to his front hall to grab his sneakers. His pocket then vibrated as he tied his laces. 

Skylar: Always... 

______________________________  
While they waited for Q, the girls polished off another glass of wine each. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Melrose asked. 

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? It was kinda my idea." She laughed. 

"I know but as much as you are trying to convince yourself, you have feelings for this guy that go beyond just a hookup buddy. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him." Melrose explained. 

"Don't be ridiculous, we are all just having fun here." Skylar insisted. 

While Skylar tidied up her apartment a little bit she couldn't help but think about Melrose's comments, "Hey Mel?" She finally said. "Look I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm down for mostly anything but do me a favor don't have sex with him. I kinda feel like that would bother me." 

She smiled and agreed, she knew her friend was hiding feelings that she wasn't ready to admit to herself just yet. "Girl not gonna lie but you know I'm into girls a lot more than guys and ever since that night it was the three of us I've been dying to get my hands on you again." She said with a wink.

Skylar let out a laugh, "No complaints here." She smiled. Skylar definitely was not gay but fooling around with a woman was definitely hot and with the added bonus of turning Q on, it was a win win. 

________________________________

This wasn't the first time that Q had been to Skylar's apartment. It was right in the city so after shooting the two would frequent at her place lately. It also had the added bonus of not getting interrupted like they had before. He lucked out with a parking spot close by, locked his Jeep, and headed to her building. 

He knocked softly and heard soft voices on the other side of the door. Skylar opened quickly and he was pleased to see her in just a tight T-shirt with little boy shorts that hugged her ass cheeks. He immediately shut the door behind him and pulled her in for a kiss, "I missed you." 

She giggled into his kiss, "I missed you too." She ran her hands up and down his light lavender button down shirt, "New shirt?" 

"Yup." He said leaning down to suck on her earlobe. 

She closed her eyes enjoying what he was doing, "I like the color on you." 

"Thanks babe." He smiled down at her cupped her ass with his hands. The way her cheeks were poking out at the bottom was something he found so adorable and he had to grab at her. 

Melrose looked on feeling a ping of jealousy that she wasn't even noticed yet but she was also happy for her friend. She knew there were more feelings there between the two that neither were going to surrender to yet.  

Finally Q's eyes found her and he winked, "Hi sweetheart." 

Melrose waved, "Hey handsome." 

"So just a normal Wednesday night, two chicks hanging out in their underwear together?" He laughed. 

"Something like that." Melrose winked. 

"Well don't let me stand in the way." He then leaned forward and started sucking on Skylar's neck, "You wanna play with your friend baby?" Q whispered against her ear. 

Melrose decided to invite herself into the party and wedged Skylar in between the two of them. With Q kissing her neck from behind and Melrose caressing her body from the front, Skylar's body was definitely on overdrive. 

It was hard for her to even think so the other two had to think for her. Q reached over and grabbed Melrose's hand and brought it up underneath Skylar's shirt. "Mmm..." Melrose moaned, "She has such amazing tits, don't you think?" She asked Q. 

"Oh yeah she does." Q muttered as he lifted her shirt up to give Melrose better access and himself a better view.

"Let's see your tits too sweetheart." Q said reaching over and pulling Melrose's shirt up as well. "Damn..."He said, "Even better than I remember." 

Melrose blushes at the compliment, "Tell us Q, what you wanna see tonight?" All three headed through the hall to the back bedroom. 

It started off very slow and most attention was focused on the two girls. Q watched as they felt each other and kissed each other. It was making him so hard. However he couldn't help but realize Skylar was acting different. Anytime he and Melrose got anywhere near each other, her energy shifted and it seemed like she wasn't enjoying herself. 

After awhile he was having a hard time concentrating because he was worried about why she was acting upset. "You okay?" He whispered in her ear. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Skylar asked. Without waiting for an answer she rolled Q onto his back and kissed him hard. It was a kiss like he'd never had before, especially from her. It was rough and almost had a way of saying he was hers. 

Melrose got the hint and as much as she thought her and Skylar would get to fool around more, she got the feeling she was more jealous than she thought she'd be. "I think I'm gonna head out." 

Q broke the kiss from the beautiful woman on top of him and glanced at Melrose in surprise, “Thought we were having fun, what’s wrong?” 

“I actually forgot I’m supposed to be somewhere and you both look fine without me.” She smiled, a little disappointed but felt her friend needed alone time with this guy.

Skylar got up off the bed, “I’m gonna go walk her out, I’ll be right back.” She said to Q. 

Once they reached her front door she said, “I’m sorry I don’t know what happened to me in there, we did it once I thought this time would be fun too.” 

Melrose looked over Skylar’s shoulder to make sure Q hadn’t walked out of the bedroom. “Listen girl, don’t worry about me. We’re friends, I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable. It was fun the first time but clearly things have changed.” When Skylar gave her a confused look she explained more, “Come on we both know you’re starting to develop real feelings for this guy. I had my suspicions before but now after seeing you guys together I’m even more sure now.” 

Skylar was still quiet so Melrose decided to let her friend think about it, “My advice, talk to him because I see real feelings there on his end as well. Bye girl, see you at work.” 

Skylar shut the door and was still completely taken aback. Sure she had a tiny crush on Q, it was hard not to. He was hot and funny and definitely amazing in the bedroom but for obvious reasons she tried to stop herself from having real feelings for him. 

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a water. Leaning up against her kitchen counter she guzzled it down. She didn’t know if it was all the wine or what Melrose had just said but her head was spinning. Her friend had definitely kept her promise and didn’t jump Q’s bones but obviously anytime people are in bed together they are bound to touch and be intimate. Q took turns kissing the both of them and when he reached out to touch Melrose that’s when Skylar got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tonight definitely didn’t go how she had thought it would. 

“Everything okay?” A deep voice suddenly came from behind her. 

“Hey!” Skylar snapped from her thoughts trying to put on a fake smile, “Just needed a quick drink.” 

“Your friend okay?” He asked grabbing the water bottle from her and taking a sip for himself. 

“Yeah she ummm..said something came up.” Skylar lied. 

Q rolled his eyes then lifted her chin up to look at him, “Wanna try the truth this time? Did I do something wrong?” He asked. 

“No of course not!” Skylar exclaimed, “She was having fun.” 

“You weren’t.” Q argued. 

“Course I was.” Skylar responses breaking eye contact and turning to face the sink. 

“Please don’t lie to me, I felt it apparently just as much as your friend did. In order for this to work, we have to be honest with each other Skylar.” Q said. “Why did you invite me over with you girls if it made you that uncomfortable?” 

“I guess I just figured it would make you happy?” She said sadly looking down at her sink. 

“And what makes you think I wasn’t already happy?” Q asked. 

“Well you certainly rushed over here quick enough.” She argued. 

“Well yeah I’m still a single guy and I get invited over by two hot women, I’d be the dumbest mother fucker on the planet to turn that down.” He laughed. 

Once he saw that she wasn’t laughing at his comment he pulled her into his chest, “Now please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t need a night with two women to be happy. Have I ever let you think that you weren’t enough? You keep me plenty satisfied.” He said leaning down placing a kiss to her lips. “These past couple months have been pretty incredible.” 

“I guess.” She sighed sadly. 

“You guess?!” He exclaimed, “Ouch.” 

“No that’s not what I meant!” She said retracting what she just said, “You’re amazing Q...” 

“But?” He egged on. 

She took a deep breath and just decided to tell him the truth, “I guess the reason I got upset earlier was because I was jealous. And not just because you were touching and looking at another woman, Im jealous because if you ever wanted to have a real relationship with someone like Melrose you could. While you and I can never be like that! Eventually all of this has to end and I’m just dreading that day.” 

Q was silent, he was trying to take time to process what she was telling him. “Brian, I know we agreed this was just for fun but I’m really starting to get real feelings for you.” Skylar couldn’t hold back anymore and tears started to fall. 

One thing that Q couldn’t take was tears, “Hey Hey...shhh..” He said pulling her in again. “You’re not the only one that’s starting to get feelings here.” 

“Really?” She asked wiping her eyes feeling really foolish right now. 

“Skylar, you’re an amazing person. Sweet, funny, hardworking, sexy,and certainly a killer in the sack.” He winked trying to lighten to the mood, “It’s a sucky situation we are in because you’re right we will never be able to be together like you’re suggesting but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you a lot. If I’m being honest I’m pretty fucking crazy about you.” 

If he had anything else to say, Skylar didn’t let him continue. She immediately pulled down his face and locked lips with him. Q opened his mouth, teasing her tongue with his. Once she was able to take a second from his mouth she muttered softly, “Take me back to bed baby.” 

“If you insist.” He smiled throwing her over his shoulder, slapping her ass and taking off for her bedroom. 

________________________________  
After a couple rounds of some of the best sex Q had ever had he tried to fall asleep. Skylar was rested on his chest completely naked and fast asleep. His brain was in overdrive at everything she had said tonight. He would be crazy to say he just thought of her a casual fling; he wasn’t lying when he said he had real feelings for her as well. She was constantly on his mind, that’s why he would always send her little texts to just tell her that he was thinking of her or ask how she did on an exam that he knew she was nervous about. That’s why when they were together he wanted to know everything about her including asking about her parents; something Joe had mentioned she didn’t talk about a lot. But because of Joe and Bessy being as close and protective as they were over her, they could certainly never be a couple. It took him forever to finally fall asleep but eventually he was able to wrapped up in Skylar’s arms listening to her soft breathing and tiny snores that he loved teasing her about. 

Skylar woke up alone and a little disappointed, usually if Brian had to leave he would at least wake her up and kiss her goodbye. She was starting to think that their conversation from last night spooked him and that’s why he left suddenly this morning. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand. She recognized the handwriting immediately: 

Good morning beautiful,   
Sorry I had to leave so early but we had a breakfast meeting with our tour manager. I can’t help but think about the things you said last night and you don’t know how much it meant to hear. I’m sure this isn’t the best idea but starting to see that’s kinda our style. Have dinner with me tomorrow night, just the two of us. I know a place outside the city where no one will see us. 

Text me when you wake up and I’ll make reservations. 

Xoxo,   
Your dirty little secret

PS: thanks for keeping me awake with your snoring again! 

Skylar laughed out loud at the last part. He always had to throw in a smart ass comment. Then she smiled at such a lovely note, was she really gonna go on a real honest date with Brian Quinn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I recently was told that my story is pretty trashy. Obviously it sucks for people to not like something that you work hard on for the entertainment of others. So for anyone that feels the same way as this person, I apologize. I love getting feedback and can handle criticism but always remember you have a choice to not read. Also I was pretty honest at the beginning that this would be a different side of Q that I don't think people have written. Comments and feedback are always encouraged though and welcomed!


	7. Emotions

Brian looked in the mirror and shrugged, he never liked what he saw but there was nothing he could do. After a short day of filming today he had the afternoon to get ready for his...date? He was guessing that's what to call tonight. Everything in his head was telling him this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't be taking Skylar out, not that fucking her brains out countless times and watching her on a stripper pole wasn't either, but he hadn't taken a woman out on a date in a very long time. And of course the first one in a while had to have severe times to Joe. So even though his head was telling him no, his heart was telling him something completely different. If Q was being honest with himself he was becoming a little too obsessed with this girl. When he wasn't around her he was constantly thinking about her and texting her. And when they were together on set he had to restrain himself with everything he had not to be too flirty in front of everyone. On one occasion, one of the new camera guys was coming onto her and Brian had to leave set for a few minutes and get some air so he didn't punch the guys lights out. 

He grabbed his suit jacket and carried it out with him to the Jeep. Before pulling out of his driveway he got his phone out and sent a text to Skylar. 

“On my way beautiful.”

At her apartment Skylar was going nuts putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Brian had texted saying he was on his way so she expected him very soon. She was having the same battle in her head that he was having. On more than one occasion today she almost texted him cancelling but just couldn't. Brian was pretty confident that the place he had in mind was somewhere no one would run into them so she just decided to trust him and see where the evening took them. 

About 15 minutes later, Skylar was surprised by a knock at her door. She had told Brian to just text when he was outside and she would come down. Swinging open the door she almost melted when she laid eyes on him in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. In typical bad boy fashion, he wasn't wearing a tie and she couldn't help but lick her lips at his chest hair peeking out from the top. "You didn't have to come up, I told you I'd come down." 

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't pick you up at your door." He laughed. Brian took a second to look her over, she was wearing a lacy long black dress. It had a high slit going up one side and he was nearly drooling over her cleavage that was exposed. "God do you look amazing." He smiled. 

Skylar couldn't help but giggle, and not like a flirty annoying girl giggle but an actually blushing real giggle. She stayed up so late fantasizing about this man and would always replay the way he worked her body over and over in her mind. "Ready to get going?" He asked taking her hand. 

Skylar noticed they were heading out of the city and hooking onto the interstate. She started seeing signs for New Jersey but decided she wanted to be surprised and didn't ask any questions. As Q drove the conversation between them flowed so easily. They talked about Q's fire department days and Skylar opened up more about the day her parents had passed away. It wasn't normal first date talk but they two had known each other for a number of months now and felt so comfortable talking about everything under the sun. 

Skylar felt the Jeep pull over and noticed they had stopped in front of a pizza shop. She glanced at him pretty confused, "This better be some kick ass pizza." 

Brian threw his head back against the seat as he laughed, "I'm not that much of a scumbag, I just needed to stop for a quick detour." He then pointed across the street to a comic book store. "Friend of mine owns this place and I left some recording equipment here the other day that I need." He explained. 

"Oh, okay!" She laughed, "Go ahead, I'll wait here." 

"You can come in." He responded surprising her. 

"It's okay, kinda defeats the purpose of trying to not be seen together." She said. 

"They're my friends, believe me they won't say anything, come on." He said opening his door to get out. 

Skylar followed close behind as they crossed the street, "Don't they know Joe?" She asked trailing behind. 

"They do but if I tell them not to say anything believe me, they won't." He said as he grabbed her hand and opened the door to the shop. Truth was his friend, Bryan Johnson, had noticed a change in his behavior lately and finally got him to crack on the situation. Besides Sal, Bryan was the other friend he confided in about everything. When Q was going through hard times in his life, Johnson was always there to prevent him from doing stupid things. And since Sal was completely out of the question to confide in, it felt good to actually tell someone. 

The pair were greeted by three people sitting at the front of the store chatting, "What up asshats!" Q shouted as he made his way to the group. Skylar tried to release her hand from Brian's but he held firmly preventing her from wiggling away. 

"Hey man!" Johnson greeted. "I was just heading out in a minute." The long bearded man then turned his attention to Skylar, "And who on earth is this gorgeous specimen?" He asked taking her other hand to shake. 

"This is Skylar. Skylar this is Bryan, Walt, and Gitem." He introduced. 

"Ohh..so you're the infamous Skylar." He smiled, "Pleased to meet you sweetheart." 

Skylar laughed, "Uh oh, that's doesn't sound good...You've been talking about me Quinn?" She asked turning to Q. 

"Kinda hard not to." He winked. 

"Seems like you're trying to get my boy into some trouble.." Johnson laughed. When Skylar looked a little nervous and flustered at his comment, pulled her in for a sideway hug, "Relax hunny, I'm not here to judge and trust me your secret is safe with me." He winked. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by a child's voice. "I like your dress!" A little girl who looked to have some sort of delay said to Skylar. 

"Why thank you!" Skylar said bending down, "And I like your sneakers, yellow is my favorite color!" 

"Mine too!" The little girl shouted, "I'm Sage, I have a yellow teddy bear back there, you wanna see?!" She said pointing to a room off to the side with a big poker table.

Skylar glanced at Brian first them decided she couldn't break this little girl's heart, "Absolutely!" She said following Sage. 

Once the girls were out of earshot, Walt turned to his friend, "New flavor of the month?" He asked with a chuckle. 

Before Q could answer, Johnson jumped in, "This one is a dangerous one so I feel she's gonna have Q's attention for a little longer than that." 

"Whatta mean?" Walt asked looking at Q. 

"You know Gatto's wife, Bessy?" Q asked. When Walt nodded Q continued, "Skylar is her cousin and Joe if very protective over her. Got her a job on the show as an intern for school." 

"Intern? Wait how old is she?" Walt asked. 

Q smirked as he took a sip of iced tea, "21." 

Gitem and Walt exchanged looks and then burst out laughing, "Jesus, you can tell you miss being a fireman, you play way to close to the fire!" Walt said. 

"So needless to say, Gatto can never know you guys are together." Johnson reiterated.

"Exactly." Q confirmed but his attention was focused in the other room watching Skylar interact with Sagie. Even though Q always made it known he didn't want kids, he always considered Bryan's daughter like a niece and it brought a smile to his face seeing Skylar be so sweet to her. They were sitting at the table playing with her Barbies and laughing together. This wasn't the first time he had brought a girl to the Stash but usually they paid no mind to the little Down Syndrome girl. 

After a few minutes of talking, the men joined the girls. "Sagie, start packing up we gotta go." Johnson said to his daughter. 

"Aww man!" She stammered disappointed. "Can Skylar come back and play with me again?!" She asked. 

"We'll see baby." Johnson answered not wanting his daughter to be upset if she never saw this woman again. 

As Sagie picked up her backpack, Skylar waved,  "Thanks for letting me play with all your stuff." 

"Bye Sky!" Sagie said giving her a hug. Skylar smiled as the little girl held on so tight. She noticed Q watching and smiled at him. 

______________________________

Q picked a fabulous Italian steakhouse that overlooked the river. After a few too many  glasses of wine and splitting a couple appetizers, they didn't even notice how late it got so unfortunately they didn't even have time  to order actual meals since the restaurant was closing. Q felt awful, "Would you stop apologizing!" She laughed as Q handed the waitress his card to pay the bill. 

"I took you out for a salad and a small order of calamari. That hardly qualifies as a dinner." He complained. 

Skylar kept laughing, "It's fine, we just got so caught up between talking and the wine. Honestly I had the best time." 

"There's a pub down the street that has excellent burgers, we can go there and actually eat. Seriously, I insist!" He said as he signed the slip. 

Skylar smiles at her date, "I mean I'm down to continue the night but you really don't have to." 

"No it's fine, we'll head over there." He said getting up off his chair when suddenly he realized he had more of a problem then he thought. "Umm.. we may have a bigger issue..." 

"What's wrong?" Skylar said alarmed as she looked around figuring Q saw someone.

"No no nothing like that...I just may have not realized how much we drank. Really in no condition to drive back to New York." He admitted. 

"Well don't look at me!" She burst out laughing, "I think I had more than you!" 

"I know there's a hotel a few blocks over, care for a night out?" He asked taking her hand and leading the way out. Skylar didn't even have to answer, she was smiling too much. 

After a few more rounds of drinks at the sports pub down the street, Q led the way to the hotel. Hand in hand they walked along the path that ran along the river looking up at the moon as it bounced off the water. "You okay sweetie?" Q asked, "Pretty quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine, just enjoying being out of the city. Moved here right after my parents died and just seems like my life hasn't stopped being chaotic since." She answered. Q pulled her in closer but didn't say anything. He wanted to just let her talk. She then let out a soft laugh, "You know when I was a kid, my parents had this lake house and my dad would wake me up when my mom went to bed and we would sit on the banks and watch the fireflies. It was almost like they were dancing on the water." She was quiet for a moment as she remembered those moments. 

Q smiled sadly at her, "That sounds so beautiful." He finally said breaking the silence. 

She quickly wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I have to sell it soon." She stated. 

"Sell what?" He asked. 

"The lake house." She answered. "It's the last thing I tried to hold onto because I knew how much they loved it but truth is I can't afford to keep it." 

There was nothing Q could think of to say to comfort her, truth was losing her parents so young sounded like the worst thing. He stopped walking and just pulled her into him, holding her tightly. Skylar felt foolish but the tears started to fall, "You know..." she started to choke out, "I know they are probably so disappointed in me, working where I work. I'm sure they would be so ashamed of me." 

"Hey..." Q said lifting her chin up forcing her to look at him, "You are doing what you have to do. There is no shame in that. You were a young kid that lost her parents and had to grow up very quickly. You're about to graduate college with two degrees and you did it all on your own. I can’t tell you how much I admire you.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips, “I’m sure your parents are very proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” She said through tears smiling as best she could. After she collected herself she wiped her tears and hoped her makeup didn’t run too much, “Sorry..” she laughed, “Sucky date I am.” 

“It’s been a long day, let’s get to the hotel and crash.” He said picking up the pace and directing them to the hotel. 

________________________________  
It didn’t take long to get settled in the room since of course they weren’t planning on staying so had nothing with them. Q asked the Concierge Desk to send up some tooth brushes and other toiletries for them. After having such an emotional talk, Q didn’t feel right initiating anything sexual so they climbed under the sheets laying together and chatted a bit. “Thank you for a great date Brian.” She thanked him sleepily. 

“Anytime baby.” He answered fighting a yawn. 

After a few moments of silence she spoke again, “You know we have to eventually stop seeing each other.” She stated obviously not happy about what she just said. 

“I know.” He sighed. He then pulled her close onto his chest and stroked her hair softly, “I know we do.”


	8. Black Lace and the Rooftop

Skylar was starting to get nervous, it had been a few weeks since her date with Brian. The next morning when he had dropped her back off to her apartment was the last time they had spoke. The texts had stopped, the glances they would steal while on set stopped, it was almost like she didn’t exist to him anymore. They had such a nice dinner and she had opened up to him like she had never opened up to any other person. She was starting to think she had freaked him out but he seemed so supportive and into everything she was saying. Things were just not adding up and finally after so many days of the silent treatment she decided today was the day she was going to be getting some answers. 

Walking onto set that morning her heart was racing so fast. Like every morning she checked her phone immediately to see if today would be the day that he texted her but of course it wasn’t. Today the guys were doing a couple different challenges in a grocery store. Like always she was to report there early in the morning to help set up long before the Jokers were set to arrive. Few hours later she noticed Murray walking by so she knew it wouldn’t be long before she saw Brian. 

“Hey honey, how ya doing today?” A voice startled her from behind. It was Sal. 

“Hey Sal. Going good.” She answered with a fake smile. 

“You coming to the party tomorrow night?” Sal asked. 

“Oh I’m not sure, Cha had mentioned that I was invited but I’d feel a little weird there since I haven’t been here long.” She answered. 

“That’s crazy, you’re more than expected there. You’re a big part of this crew just as much as anyone else. You better come!” Sal responded. 

Skylar laughed, “Okay okay!” She answered. “My night class gets out at 8:30 so I might be a little late.” Every year the Jokers have a big dinner for their crew as a thank you for all their hard work. Skylar was invited but felt it wasn’t her place to go since she was only an intern, plus with Brian acting so distant she wasn’t sure if he would even want her there. 

Joe came up pulling Skylar into a hug, “You okay?” He asked suddenly. 

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” She asked. 

“Bessy called you a bunch of times and you haven’t gotten back to her. She’s worried, we both are.” He said. 

Skylar rolled her eyes, “I’m fine Joe. I work two jobs and go to school, I get busy!” She snapped. 

“Woah!” Joe exclaimed putting his hands up, “No need to get so defensive, we’re just looking out for you. You know Bes loves you, she’s gonna worry.” 

Skylar sighed, “I’m sorry, I know you guys worry about me but honestly I’m fine. Been on my own long enough. Guess I’ve just been in a bad mood lately and keeping to myself.” 

“Careful, now you’re starting to sound like Q.” Joe laughed but was all too serious. 

“He still in a pissy mood?” Sal interrupted. 

“Oh yeah.” Joe answered with his own sigh, “He just got here and is as grumpy as ever.” 

“Why is he so upset?” Skylar couldn’t help but interrupt. 

“Who knows, I keep meaning to talk to him but he’s been so short tempered for like 2 weeks.” Sal answered. 

“Pete wants to go over all the cameras now so we should go.” Joe answered. He then turned to Skylar, “I know you have a lot going on but please call Bessy, put her mind at ease.” 

“I will, I promise.” She answered. 

Skylar was doing final preps when she was called over by one of the crew members, “Think you can help with audio today? Someone called out so we’re down a person.” 

“Of course.” She smiled. 

“Great, head over to the guys now. They are about to start shooting and still need to be mic’ed up.” 

Skylar went to the back of the store where the Jokers monitors were placed and saw them standing waiting to start filming. As she helped run the wires down inside the guys shirts she halted when she came to Q. This was the first look the two had exchanged in weeks and all she wanted to do was ask him what his problem was but of course now was the absolute worst time. Trying to act as professional as possible she tucked the wire in under his T-shirt. Just being this close to him was making her heart race again and she did her best to keep herself under control. Joe wasn’t standing too far away and the last thing she wanted to happen was him notice something not right between herself and Q. His wire got snagged on something and in order to correct the problem she had to lift the back of his shirt and what she saw almost made her stomach turn. All up and down his back were claw marks and having not been intimate in weeks she knew there was no way they were from her. She kept herself composed for the sake of Joe and the many others close by but inside there was a fire building inside of her. After fixing the wire she had a lightbulb go off in her head and ran it to the front of his body instead. Acting quickly before he noticed she taped the wire right in front to his chest hairs. 

“Ouch! That hurt!” Brian winced at the pain when the tape pulled at his hair. 

“Sorry bout that.” She said sarcastically as she finished her task. Just as she was about to walk away a very clear mark on the side of his neck caught her attention. “Un-fucking-believable.” She muttered shooting him dagger eyes and storming off.” 

“She okay?” Murray asked. 

“Must be PMS.” Q tried to shrug off.

“Watch it dude!” Joe snapped, “She’s going through a lot that you can’t even imagine.” 

Brian immediately shut his mouth.   
___________________________

It was a good day on set and if Brian was in a better mood he would have had a blast today but he wasn’t. He had been avoiding Skylar for two solid weeks but today he had failed miserably. All day he kept looking at her in hopes that she would look back but she hadn’t. He saw the look she gave him when she noticed some other woman’s markings on him and he knew he owned her an explanation. 

Getting into his Jeep he noticed her walking to the subway station. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching he shut his Jeep off and sprinted across the street. “Skylar!” He called out. 

She turned when she heard someone call out her name but then rolled her eyes and kept walking when she saw who it was. “Skylar please stop!” She noticed a few people on the street start to stare so decided she had to stop unless she wanted a scene.

“Whatta want Q?” She turned around annoyed as she stopped walking. 

“I just wanted to explain why I’ve been so MIA lately.” He said. 

“Whats there to explain?!” She snapped, “I open up to you, about my life, about my dead parents and this is how you act. “What’s the matter?! I didn’t give it up that night so I’m useless to you now?!” 

“What?!” He exclaimed, “No it had nothing to do with that! That night meant everything...” he started to say but was cut off. 

“Save it Quinn!” She shouted, “You know I always thought that this asshole persona you tried to play was all an act, that you were actually a really sweet guy. Clearly by your actions I was wrong.” 

“Would you please listen to me!” He yelled to get her attention. He then noticed a few people from the crew walking across the street and he pulled her around the corner in risk of being spotted. “That night meant a lot to me, almost too much. The way you opened up to me made me feel like you really trusted me and it made me see you in a different way. I’ve always cared about you but that night...” he then let out a huge sigh. 

She stood before him with her arms crossed waiting for him to continue. “Skylar that night when you were asleep, I was up for hours just staring at you. I couldn’t help but think that all I wanted to do was take care of you and make all your problems go away. To protect you.” He said placing his hand against her cheek. “Skylar I really started to scare myself because of these strong feelings I couldn’t control any longer for you.” She went to open her mouth to speak but was silenced when he started talking again. “But I can never be that guy for you and not because I don’t want to be but because of all the bad that would come out of it. If Joe found out that would be the end of our friendship then I started thinking about all the people it would effect if we couldn’t work together anymore. The crew would be out of jobs and that wouldn’t be fair to them. But most of all when you were talking to me, it sounded like Bessy and Joe were your only close family really left and I couldn’t bare the thought of me effected that somehow. So that’s why I have been keeping my distance, because I found myself caring too much.” 

Skylar was quiet for a moment, processing everything that he had just said. It all made sense and in a way was very sweet but there was still one thing she couldn’t let go of. “So what you’re saying is I have become so important to you and you are struggling with how we can never be together but you weren’t too upset to have some girl suck on your neck and claw your fucking back like a wolverine!” She snapped. 

“I knew you saw that today.” He sighed leaning his head back against the brick wall behind them. “I was so upset over these emotions I was having that I tried to do the one thing I could think of to get you out of my head.” He explained. “It was stupid and meant nothing.” 

“Sure looks like nothing.” She said still staring at the side of his neck. 

“Look all I wanted to do was explain, I won’t take up anymore of your time. But please just know that the feelings I have for you are very real and very genuine. He then turned and headed back across the street to his Jeep. 

_______________________________  
The next night was the party for the entire crew of Impractical Jokers. They rented out a top seafood restaurant in Manhattan. Skylar changed in the bathroom of her school into a sleek sexy red satin dress. She couldn’t get out of her head everything that Q had said to her the day before. She didn’t know what was worse; if everything he said was bullshit and he was a liar or if he really was telling the truth and they couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Woah! That’s what you wear to class?” Murray commented as he saw Skylar walk into the restaurant. “Maybe I should go back to school!” 

“Quiet or I’ll have to break your little pencil neck!” Joe said immediately shutting Murray up. 

Q and Skylar exchanged a quick look between each other, Joe really was super protective of her. Then Skylar noticed a blonde woman come up and grab onto Q’s arm. Skylar’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head, he actually brought a date. He really thought it was appropriate to say all that stuff to her then 24 hours later, taunted her with a date. “I heard something about open bar?” Skylar spoke up. 

“Absolutely!” Sal laughed, “Right this way!” He said leading the way to the bar. 

_______________________________  
Skylar was on her 4th dirty martini and was feeling pretty drunk. She was mingling with the crew and started to loosen up and have fun. However every time Q walked by with his bimbo date, the fire inside of her lit again. She was a total space cadet and even though Skylar tried to keep her distance you could tell this girl had zero brains in her bleached skull. She noticed Q trying to catch her stare but she was doing her best not to give him the time of day. 

There was a set of stairs that led up to the roof deck and Skylar decided she needed some air. She picked up her drink and excused herself. They had just rolled out the desserts so no one was up on the deck. Skylar leaned over the railing and admired the twinkle of the city lights. There was a slight breeze and she closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair gently from side to side. She glanced up at the sky and tried to imagine if her parents were looking down on her. Life was so hard without them sometimes. 

“What you looking at up here?” A deep voice cake from behind her. She recognized it without having to turn around. 

“Just needed some air, too many martinis.” She answered. 

“You okay?” Q asked immediately coming to her side. 

“No need to worry about me, you already made that clear.” She snapped. 

“I’m always gonna care about you.” He whispered against her ear placing his hand over hers. 

They were silent for a moment, then Skylar broke the silence, “Where’s you’re date? She must be getting lonely.” 

“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s a fan of the show, I’m sure she’s having fun down there.” He answered. 

“How could you bring a fucking date?!” Skylar exclaimed, “didn’t you care how that was gonna make me feel?!” 

“I always bring a date to these kinda things, it would have looked weird if I didn’t.” He tried to explain. 

“So my feelings don’t count? Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit here and watch some girl hang all over you?” Skylar cried out. She knew she must have sounded dramatic and part of her wanted to blame to alcohol but she knew the truth. She was hurting because of this man. 

“Kinda like how I felt when I used to watch you dance and strip for other men.” He argued back. 

Skylar glared at him, “That’s different and you know it! That’s my fucking job. None of those guys meant anything to me.” 

“And neither does this girl.” He countered. Brian looked behind him to make sure no one was coming up, “She will never mean to me what you do, no girl will.” He said leaning down close to her ear. His breath so close to her or caused goosebumps to cover her whole body. 

At this point Skylar lost all control and grabbed his neck kissing him hard. Q’s mouth automatically opened inviting her in. After a second Brian pulled back, “We gotta stop!” 

With a little liquid courage Skylar took him by the hand and lead him behind a wall that separated the staircase from the rest of the deck. If anyone walked up they wouldn’t be seen unless they came behind the wall. “Fuck me.” She said as she kissed up his neck. 

“What?” He asked trying to control his growing cock in his pants. The way she was licking and kissing him was already effecting him. “Skylar it’s too risky, we should go back downstairs.” 

She pushed him against the wall, “I want you Brian and by the feel of it...” she said grabbing the outside of his crouch, “I’m thinking you want me to.” 

He let out a growl of pure frustration, then when Skylar took his hand and slipped it underneath her dress he almost lost it when he felt how wet she was. “Now if this girl downstairs can fuck you like I can I’ll leave you alone but I’m thinking she can’t.” Skylar placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I can’t fucking say no to you!” He growled as he flipped them around so she was now pinned to the wall. He zipped down his fly poking his hard cock out, “You want this baby?” 

Skylar’s eyes were focused on his manhood and she couldn’t help but lick her lips when she saw it. “Fuck me right here.” 

Brian smiled shaking his head, “You’re so bad.” 

“Only when it comes to you.” She answered between kisses, “You do something to me Brian, you make me wanna be bad for you.” 

He then slid down her panties so they dropped to the floor and pulled one leg up high on his hip. Without warning he inserted his cock inside of her and watched her body loose control. He grabbed right onto her ass and kept banging into her body over and over again. 

“Harder Brian.” She whispered against his ear. “Fuck me hard baby.” 

“Good fucking god, your so tight. Fuck I love your pussy.” He said trying so hard to make sure they weren’t too loud. Anyone could come upstairs at any second. He knew they had to be quick. 

Suddenly he removed himself from her and turned her around bending her over against the railing. This position was a little more comfortable and he could really fuck her hard like this. He knew how much she loved being spanked so he was sure to smack her ass repeatedly as he fucked her. 

Skylar has cum already and was working on a second time when she reached down and gently squeeze Brian’s balls. This sent him over the edge pretty quickly, “I’m gonna cum baby, fuck I’m gonna cum. Skylar! Skylar!” 

In fear of making a mess she pulled away from him quickly and got on her knees in front of him. Brian’s eyes bulged out when he saw what she was doing. She grabbed his cock firmly and pumped him until he couldn’t hold back. Brian finished all in her mouth and he was amazed and turned on when he saw her swallow every last drop of himself. Once he caught his breath he just looked at her shaking his head, “You are a bad bad girl.” He grabbed her face kissing her repeatedly. 

“Can your little girlfriend get you off like that?” She asked pulling her red dress back down. 

“No one can get me off like that.” He answered fixing his zipper looking down to make sure nothing was out of place. It was then that he noticed her panties still laying on the floor. “Forgetting something?” He asked holding them up to her. 

Skylar grabbed them but then had a better idea. She reached into Brian’s front pants pocket and placed them inside, “Keep them as a little souvenir, since this can’t happen anymore.” She winked then started to make her way back to the other side of the wall. Brian grabbed hold of her hand and gave her one last kiss, “You’re gonna be the death of me. How am I supposed to give you up after that?!” 

Skylar then turned serious, “I don’t know but I guess you’re right, we do need to stop. Only a matter of time before our luck runs out.”

Just then the door to the staircase opened. Brian quickly released her hand and both their hearts stopped when they saw Joe in the doorway. “What are you guys doing up here?” He asked very suspiciously. 

“Just taking in the view.” Skylar responded quickly praying he didn’t suspect anything. 

“Together? Alone?” Joe asked around and noticing no one else was up here. 

“She had a little too much to drink, I was just making sure she wasn’t up here puking her guts out.” Q answered. 

“You okay, Sky?” Joe asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine... Q actually brought me a water...I’m good now.” She smiled. “Sorry guess those drinks caught up to me.” 

“Well I’ll give you a ride home tonight, you shouldn’t take a cab alone if you’re drunk. Not safe.” Joe said. 

“Thanks, that would be great.” She said accepting his offer and heading back down the stairs. “Thanks for the water Q.” 

“Anytime, don’t be such a rookie when you drink kid!” Brian said laughing.

Skylar gave him a dirty look at the ‘kid comment’ which caused him to laugh even harder. 

Something was going on and Joe couldn’t put his finger on it but they both were acting very strange. Something caught Joe’s eye suddenly, a black piece of lace sticking out of Q’s pants pocket. 

“What you got in your pocket man?” He asked Q before they followed Skylar down the stairs.

“Huh?” Brian asked reaching inside and feeling the lace material. 

He had to think fast, “Oh umm... Tina downstairs. She handed me her underwear on the drive over...she’s a wild one that chick.” He laughed. He then quickly made his way down the stairs and away from Joe praying that he wasn’t putting this puzzle together.


	9. Merry Christmas

The following month was Christmas and since the rooftop, Skylar and Q had limited their interaction. They haven't done anything physical since the rooftop but she would get the occasional text just asking how her day was or tell her that he was thinking of her. He was trying his hardest to stay away as much as he could, that night he didn't like the look in Joe's eyes. Granted he didn't see anything but just the way he was questioning made Brian feel very nervous. He was still living his normal life and had his causal hookups with girls and he enjoyed their company but when he went home it was Skylar he would think about.   
_______________________________

"So you are alive!" Bessy exclaimed when Skylar walked into her house. 

"Pretty sure I see your husband at work more than you see him, he didn't mention I was alive?” She laughed pulling Bessy in for a hug. 

"It would just be nice to hear your voice for myself every now and then." She hugged Skylar back. "I worry about you." 

"Please stop worrying, I'm honestly fine. Just busy." Skylar explained, she hated that everyone worried about her, especially her cousin; she had her own family to worry about. 

"Well Milana has been asking for you like crazy." Bessy said. 

"And where is the little princess, I have gifts for her." Skylar asked looking around for the little girl. She felt guilty for not being around much but every time she was with Bessy she asked too many questions and Skylar just got upset that she had to lie so much. 

"Napping, She will be up soon though." Bessy smiled, "Come on let's crack open a bottle of wine and catch up!" 

'Great, more lying.' Skylar couldn't help but think as she followed Bessy to the kitchen.

“Also before I forget, your Christmas gift from Joe and I.” She said handing Skylar an envelope. 

She opened the card but was floored when 5 $100 bills were tucked inside. “Bes, this is way too much, I can’t accept this!” She exclaimed trying to hand the money back. 

Bessy wouldn’t hear of it though, “Please just take it and don’t you dare feel guilty about it. I know you’ve been struggling lately and are stressed about it.” Bessy insisted. 

“Really I’m honestly fine. Please it’s way too much.” Skylar felt awful taking this money especially when she hadn’t been honest with her cousin on so many different things. 

“Then if you’re all caught up on bills treat yourself. Go to the spa with it or a little shopping spree. Please you work entirely too much, you need to spoil yourself sometime.” Bessy said. 

“Well thank you very much. You and Joe are always so good to me. I appreciate you both very much.” She said feeling tears coming on. 

“You’re family. It’s our job. You don’t have to be strong all the time Sky.” Bessy said giving her a hug. “We are always gonna be here for you.” 

Christmas dinner was delicious, she saw family members that she hadn't seen in some time and caught up with Joe's sisters and their families. Bessy's parents who were Skylar's mom's aunt and uncle, voiced their concern for Skylar being so distant lately. She insisted she was fine, just busy and was quite honestly getting sick of people being so worried about her. They pushed the issue a little too far and Skylar found herself sneaking up to the bathroom to take a minute. She understood she lost her parents very young and her family worried but last time she checked she was an adult who survived on her own and still managed to go to school everyday. 

She heard fussing coming from the next room and realized Milana was finally awake from her nap. Skylar snuck down the hall and opened the door. The two year old jumped up and down in her crib when she saw Skylar. "Merry Christmas babygirl! Glad you are finally awake." 

"Up!" The little girl demanded. 

"You know I think you're the only one that can boss me around and I don't mind." She laughed as she lifted her up and placed her on the changing table. Skylar searched for a diaper and changed her quickly. 

"Do me a favor Milana...don't ever grow up. Stay this little innocent girl forever because once you have to grow up, it's hard." She said as she picked her up and headed downstairs with her little baby cousin. 

"Someone wanted to join the party." Skylar announced as she walked in the room holding Milana. 

Once Milana had finished opening all of her presents from members of the family, Skylar jumped into action opening the ones that she wanted to play with. She was having so much fun playing with the little girl that she didn’t even notice someone else had joined the group. 

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Brian greeted everyone. 

“I was wondering when we would see your face!” Bessy got up from the floor and hugged Brian tight. “You hungry?” 

“Starving.” Brian smiled. 

“I’ll make you a plate.” Bessy said already heading towards the kitchen. 

“You’re the best.” He hollered after her. 

“You’re early this year.” Joe said. Brian always stopped by his friend’s house for Christmas. He spent Christmas Eve with his family in Pennsylvania so on Christmas he slept in then made the rounds to his friends’ houses. Truth was he was hoping to catch Skylar so cut his other visits short. 

Joe gave his buddy a hug and wished him a Merry a Christmas. Brian then handed him a big gift bag, “Something for the littlest Gatto.” He said. 

Q knew very little about kids but still liked to go all out for his friend’s daughter for the holiday. “Jesus man. Thank you.” He placed the bag in front of Milana and she went to town ripping through it. It was filled with a lot of pink superhero stuff, a very typical Q gift. He then handed Joe and envelope, “I didn’t know what to give you and Bes so it’s just a gift card to that new vegetarian place.” 

“Thanks bud.” Joe thanked him, “She’s been wanting to go there.” 

He couldn’t ignore Skylar too long, that would seem odd so he awkwardly wished her a Merry Christmas and pulled her in for a weird side hug. 

Joe looked on and tried to push his suspicions aside. The night on the rooftop during the crew party, something was just very strange with the way both of them were acting. They both looked flushed and like they had been doing something wrong. He kept telling himself he was crazy that there was no way they would possibly be doing something behind his back. 

Bessy handed Brian a plate packed with food, “Jesus! That looks amazing!” He exclaimed taking it graciously.   
_______________________________  
The night was winding down. Both of their families had departed and it seemed that Q and Skylar were the sole survivors. “We’re gonna go put Milana down and be right back.” Bessy told them as she scooped up her daughter and headed to the stairs. “Come on Joe.” She called behind her. Joe was a little apprehensive about leaving them alone but did as his wife said. 

When Q was sure the Gattos were upstairs he leaned over placing a kiss to Skylar’s temple, “Merry Christmas beautiful.” He whispered. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” She smiled. She then got real serious, “Do you think he suspects anything?” Skylar whispered. 

Brian sighed at the question, “You saw the looks too?” 

“Yeah, kinda freaking me out a bit.” She responded still whispering. 

“I feel like he would have said something if he thought anything though.” Brian said. 

“Guess it was the right decision to put the breaks on this since he’s starting to get ideas.” Skylar said. 

Brian reached into the backpack that he brought in, “Before I forget, open this later. Merry Christmas.” He said softly handing her a pretty large envelope. 

“What is it?” She asked, “You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

Q’s only response was a finger over his lips signaling that Bessy and Joe were coming back downstairs. 

______________________________  
It was nearly midnight by the time Skylar made it back to her apartment. As she showered and got ready for bed she replayed the events of the day over in her head. Her relatives were sweet and she knew their hearts were in the right place but she was getting so sick of being treated like a baby or like she was made of glass. After her parents died she could have fallen apart but she didn’t she picked up the pieces and went to college a couple months later just like she knew they would want her to. She smiled thinking of Milana, she had so much fun playing with her all day; she truly was the best part of Christmas.

She couldn’t help but think of the looks Joe kept shooting her way, especially after Brian arrived. Then Brian’s mystery envelope came back to her memory. She jumped up out of bed and raced to her bag. She pulled out a packet of papers; on top there was a yellow post-it with Q’s handwriting: 

Don’t be mad, what’s done is done. Not something I can return. I wracked my brain for weeks and knew this is the only think you truly wanted.

Merry Christmas beautiful girl  
Xo.

Skylar removed the post it and started to read the contents of the packet. She was very confused until she flipped a couple pages and found herself holding a deed to some sort of property. Once she looked at the address to the property she instantly started to cry. He paid off her parents’ lake house. She flipped a couple more pages and realized he did more than that, he paid the taxes on it for the next two years. With shaking hands she dropped the papers to the floor and stated to sob. After the holidays she was planning on putting it on the market, something she promised she would never do but found she had no choice. 

All the amazing memories she had there with her mom and dad, she was preparing to say goodbye to after the new year and now looking at the deed she was realizing she didn’t have to do that. This was the single most generous gift anyone had ever given her but she just couldn’t believe it came from Q. It was too much, there was no way she could ever possibly repay him. 

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. He answered on the 2nd ring. 

“Hello.” He answered. 

“Have you completely and totally lost your mind?!” She exclaimed. 

Brian chuckled on his end, “Guessing you opened my envelope. 

“Brian this is too much, I can’t possibly ever tell you what this means to me but you really shouldn’t have. Why did you do this?” 

“Stop it, what did my note say? It’s not exactly something I can return to the store so please just accept that someone took care of something for you. This is something that meant everything to you, I didn’t wanna see you have to sell it.” He explained. 

“All I got you were a couple dumb comic books.” She admitted. 

“Ah huh, so that was you!” Q smiled. Skylar had snuck into his office a few days ago and dropped off comic books in a gift bag but never signed the card. “How did you know to get me these ones?” He asked knowing she knew nothing about comic books. 

She blushed on the other end, “I may have called your friend who owns that comic book store and ask him if he knew of any ones you didn’t have and really wanted. He tracked down those ones, said they were pretty rare.” 

“They’re very fucking rare. I haven’t been able to put the first one down since I got home tonight. Thank you so much!” He said smiling because he had a feeling it was her. 

“It’s not a fucking lake house Q!” She exclaimed. 

“Listen to me, I knew you were gonna fight me on it. Just say thank you and drop it!” He ordered. 

She was silent for a minute then sighed into the phone, “Thank you, you seriously have no idea what this means to me. That house is very important to me.” 

“You are most welcome then.” He smiled. “Happy to do it.” 

_______________________________  
Back at the Gatto house, Joe and Bessy were laying in bed watching TV. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Bes?” He asked muting the TV. 

“Yeah babe?” She asked. 

“Did Q and Skylar seem odd to you today?” He asked. 

“Odd?” She asked, “Whatta mean?” 

“Like on edge?” He answered. 

“I told you I’ve been extra worried about Skylar lately but I don’t know what Q has to do with it.” She said.

“I think something is going on between them?” He finally admitted. It was the first time he had said it out loud to anyone. 

“Like romantically?!” She said shocked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve just noticed over the past few months they are constantly looking at each other and whispering at work. Then I caught them alone together at the crew party looking pretty flustered. I just have a feeling in my gut they are hiding something from me.” 

“You really think Q would do something like that? I mean I know he likes his girls younger but ...Skylar?” Bessy questioned. “Are you gonna say anything?”

“Not yet, but I’m just gonna have to keep a close eye out on them. I’ll kill Q if he is in fact pursuing her...she’s been through enough.”


	10. We Are Done...

Gatto: Hey man, not gonna be able to make it tonight. Milana is sick with a stomach bug and I don't wanna leave Bessy to take care of her by herself. Really sorry. 

Q: It's okay dude, I understand. Take care of your family. Talk to you tomorrow. 

Brian put his phone on the table in the green room he and Bryan Johnson were in. They were doing a live show of their podcast Space Monkeys and Joe was supposed to be a guest. "Gatto's not gonna make it tonight. His daughter's sick." He told Johnson when he walked in the room. 

"She okay?" Johnson asked concerned. 

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah think it's just that stomach bug going around. 

"Alright we will be fine just the two of us." He answered, "I'm meeting some friends for dinner before the show, you coming?" He asked Q. 

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though. I got some stuff going on in my head, just gonna chill with a beer by myself." He responded. 

Johnson opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it. He had known his friend long enough to just leave certain things alone. This girl he had brought by the store a few months back was still on his mind heavily. 

Q cracked open a beer and laid his head back on the couch as his brain started drifting to Skylar. It had been well over a month since Christmas and he had completely stopped all physical contact with her. The way Joe had looked at him that night at his house gave him the feeling that he knew something. Skylar seemed to understand so now they were just friends. He still saw her at work and would send an occasional text but as far as anything else he didn't want to risk Joe finally piecing it together. 

After another beer he strolled through his phone looking for someone to possibly hook up with after the show. He had resumed back to his normal antics of meaningless girl after girl but every time was always the same, they didn't make him feel like she made him feel. He took a few more sips and then muttered out loud, "Oh fuck it!" to the empty room. Q scrolled through his phone again and hit the one name he was most eager to see. 

Q: Hey stranger, what you up to tonight?" 

Skylar was just leaving the library when her phone buzzed. She wasn't too surprised to see who it was from, every now and then she would still get a text from Q but it was always just a simple text saying hi or about work. She took a seat on a bench outside to reply. 

Skylar: Hey yourself, just leaving my study group. You?

Q: Study group on a Saturday night, you sure know how to live wildly! 

Skylar: You know me lol! 

Q: If you're looking for something to do tonight, Bry and I are recording for our podcast. You should come by. 

Skylar: Didn't I hear Joe talk about going to that?

Q: Not anymore, he can't make it. Come on please, I miss just hanging out with you.

Skylar: Sounds fun, on my way. 

____________________________

Skylar made her way to the backstage area as Q had instructed. He had told security she was coming and to just show an ID and they would show her the green room. Bry had asked him to come down the street quickly to meet his friend's sisters who were huge fans of Impractical Jokers. He told her it wouldn't take long and to just wait back there for him and help herself to any food or drinks she wanted. 

She finished one of Q's beers and decided to freshen up her makeup while she waited for him. As she touched up her lipstick she couldn't help but wonder why she was here. She had been working so hard to avoid Q. Even though she would never forget what he did for her when he paid of her parents' lake house, Q insisted to not talk about it. It was something nice he just wanted to do for her and it was already decided mutually to end whatever it was that they had between them. 

In an attempt to get over him, Skylar had even agreed to a date with a nice guy that was in her ethics class last semester. She was willing to try anything to keep Q from invading her thoughts so much. It took Skylar about 10 minutes into the date to remember why she never dated anyone her own age. Being a senior in college, he was just interested in partying and took her to his fraternity house where everyone was partying in the backyard. He ended up getting totally wasted and passed out in the bathroom. Skylar decided at that point to see herself home and never answer his calls again. She really didn't blame him for acting his age, but because Skylar had to grow up so much more quickly than everyone else, she just never felt like she related to men she should be dating. 

For January it was surprisingly warm so she had decided on a grey and pink sweater dress with ankle boots. After she was satisfied with her makeup she noticed a small bottle of lotion in her bag and decided to apply some to her dry skin. The winter always did a number on it. She squeezed a dollop onto her palm and bent down to rub some on her legs. Her back was turned towards to door so when Q walked she didn't notice him right away. 

He took a second to admire her beautiful body before he let out a playful groan, "You're killing me." He said causing her to jump. 

Q grabbed hold of her to prevent her from falling forward and let out a soft laugh, "You have any idea how hard I'm trying to keep the image of bending you over out of my head. Don't need the visual aid the second I walk in."

Skylar blushed at the comment, "Stop being fresh." She laughed playfully slapping his chest.

They both sat on the couch and chatted a bit. Even though they saw each other at work, they always were sure to keep their conversations to a minimum, so it was nice to catch up. 

_______________________________

Back at the Gatto house, Joe was coming down the stairs. " She's finally down." He sighed plopping down on the couch. 

"Fever broke so hopefully she sleeps better tonight than she did last night." Bessy said as she scampered around the living room picking up toys. "You can still head to the show with Q if you want." 

Joe shook his head, "No I'm gone enough as it is, I wouldn't feel right leaving you with her sick." 

"I guarantee she is out for the count. I'm gonna finish up the dishes, take a shower and head to bed myself. Seriously go." she insisted. 

Joe glanced at the clock that rested above the fireplace, if he left now he would still make it there with plenty of time to spare. It wasn't often that Q asked him for a favor and he wanted to help his friend. After being a bit distant with his friend for the past month or so he realized he must have been losing his mind to think anything was going on between Q and Skylar. He had been keeping a watchful eye on the two and what he saw was just a friendship. "You really won't be mad?' Joe said looking to his wife. 

"GO!" she ordered knowing her husband didn't want to let anyone down. 

After throwing on a fresh shirt and some sneakers, Joe quickly sent a text to his friend, 

Joe: Hey bud, Milana is fast asleep, I'm heading over to the show now. See you soon! 

__________________________________________________________________

"So... I heard some of the girls asking you about a date you had last week." Q questioned cocking his eyebrow up. 

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Ugh don't even mention it. That shouldn't have even been called a date!" She laughed taking a long sip from her beer. 

Inside, Q was secretly happy to hear it wasn't a good experience. When he heard a few of the woman on the crew asking Skylar about a date she was going on he instantly got jealous. He was up most of the night thinking about her with another guy, it drove him crazy to think of another guy being with her. "Sorry to hear that." He smirked. 

Skylar giggled, "You're a bad liar Quinn!" 

The two had been chatting for a little bit and Q was starting to wonder what time it was, "Hey you got your phone on you? Mine's charging in the other room, I need the time." he said. 

Skylar pulled hers out, "Almost 8:30." she answered. 

"45 minutes until show time." He said. 

 

Having a little liquid courage Skylar decided to be a little brave, "Good thing we decided put the brakes on us or else I'm sure we would have come up with a way to kill some time." she smiled. 

"Stop it!" He growled taking a sip from his beer bottle. 

"Oh but its okay for you to talk about bending me over?!" she teased. 

Q was silent for a moment then decided there was no harm in flirting a bit more, "Well I mean, it would be pretty easy in that dress." He then shifted his body so he was leaning very close to her. Skylar was pushed up against the arm of the couch breathing heavily as Q spoke softly against her ear. "Right up against this couch. Spanking you as I fucked you. I know how much you like when I spank that tight ass of yours." Skylar now had her eyes closed as she listened to Q's deep husky voice talk dirty to her. "I still have those panties that you gave me the night on the roof top, what I would give to add another." 

Skylar was now dripping wet and she knew Q knew it too. With one more deep breath to compose herself, she then pushed him backwards, "Well its a good thing we called it quits because then you might be late to your show." 

Q got the hint and stayed on his side of the sofa, "Probably right." he said trying to calm himself down. 

"I should go and get a seat down there. Let you get ready." She announced getting up and walking towards the door. 

Q walked her over but before he opened the door he took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed softly. Skylar reciprocated with a gentle peck on the cheek. Q then kissed her on the forehead. Both giggled to each other, enjoying this little game they had started. Finally they brought their lips together and it didn't take long before they started making out against the wall. "Lock the door." Q said against her lips. Skylar reached behind her latching the lock. Both were so consumed with each other, neither noticed that the brass lock did not close all the way. 

Q instantly picked Skylar up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm yours baby." She moaned. 

"All mine?" he asked smiling. 

"Yes baby, all of me." she answered as she started to unbutton her dress. Q sat down on the couch and enjoyed watching this amazingly sexy woman strip for him. He placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back, never once taking his eyes off of her. "Do you know how often I think of the things that you've done to my body?' She asked as she pulled her dress down exposing her bare tits to him. 

"You and me both baby." he replied as he started to pull at his belt to give himself some sort of release. "What do you want right now?" 

Skylar had dropped her dress to the floor and stood before him in just a pair of baby blue bra and panties, "Your tongue." she answered. Skylar couldn't count how many nights she had touched herself thinking of the way Q licked and ate her. 

"Come here then." he ordered leaning his head back against the cushions. Skylar stood over him straddling his body and rested her knees on both sides of his head. At this angle, her core was completely exposed to him and he took a moment to just stare in amazement and lick his lips, "Jesus, I'll never get enough of you." 

He then attacked her diving his tongue into her pussy, "Oh my fucking...' Skylar moaned before Q had to stop quickly to remind her to keep it down. People were walking by this room all day. "Sorry." she laughed trying to keep quiet. "Just so good." 

Q smiled at the compliment and continued his task. He licked all around her center causing it to pulsate around his tongue. Grabbing her ass firmly in his hands to keep her still, he began to suck on her clit. In no time at all she released all over his mouth having to cover her own mouth in fear of yelling to loud. Q took the time to lap up every last drop, "So fucking amazing." he said against her causing her to jump at the vibration his voice had created. 

At this point, Q's cock couldn't take it anymore. He then unzipped his pants and told her to get on all fours on top of the sofa. His cock entered her with complete ease thanks to her being so wet. "Harder Brian. Oh my god, fuck me." 

Q pounded her over and over again and reached to spank her ass. He felt the sting against his hand and knew by the sounds she was making, she was enjoying herself. "I need more baby." She moaned, "I cant get enough of your cock Brian." 

______________________________________________________________

"Bryan!" Joe hollered coming through the side entrance. 

"Hey!" Bryan responded, "What are you doing here? Thought your daughter wasn't feeling well." 

"Got her settled and Bes told me to come down. Where's Q?" Joe asked looking around for his friend. 

"Guessing the green room. I was about to head there myself." Bryan said leading the way backstage. 

The two men chatted about their kids as they navigated their way to the green room. Neither of them were prepared for what was waiting on the other side of the door. 

The crowd was starting to build so it was getting louder backstage and the sounds coming from where Q was couldn't really be heard, Johnson didn't think to knock and when he pushed the door open was frozen in shock seeing one of his best friends fucking a girl from behind. The couple on the couch jumped moving quickly to try to cover up. Brian tried pulling his boxers and pants up as fast as he could while Skylar searched for her dress in total embarrassment. 

Neither thought Bryan had anyone else with him so just when Q was about to open his mouth and yell at Johnson for not knocking, they were scared half to death by the loudest voice they had ever heard. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Joe!?" Q and Skylar shouted in unison. 

Joe was now in the room more irate than any one had ever seen him. "I knew something was going on between the two of you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he screamed at Q. 

"Listen I know you're upset and you have every right to be but can you leave for two seconds so I can put my clothes on?" Skylar cried out in utter embarrassment. Joe didn't answer but just turned slamming the door behind him and stood out in the hallway. Bryan stood with him and didn't know what to say, he just looked on as Joe paced the hallway like a caged animal. 

Few moments later, the door opened again and Skylar stood in the doorway looking down at the floor, not knowing what to say. Joe's main concern wasn't Skylar at the moment, it was getting his hands on Q. Before anyone could stop him, Joe had leaped passed Skylar and was after Q. Joe was too fast and before Q could defend himself, he was being pinned against the wall by Joe. "Joe don't!" Skylar shrieked.

Joe's forearm was against Q's neck and he was coughing having trouble breathing, "Joe..." he coughed out in a raspy voice. "Listen to me..." he said still struggling to talk with Joe's arm flat against his throat. "It's not what you're thinking." 

Johnson was now getting nervous that Q was going to pass out so he had to step in, "Joe come on, let him go. I know you're mad but ease off for a sec." Bryan was now pulling Joe back away from Q. 

Once Joe was off of him, he was able to get his oxygen back and took a couple deep breaths. Before he could speak Joe was yelling again, "You that fucking desperate for a lay that you go after a kid!?

"She's not a kid!" Q argued back, "She's twenty fucking one Joe!"

"Yeah that's half your fucking age, you piece of shit!" Joe was seething with anger. He then turned to Skylar, "Did he force himself on you?! You can tell me!" 

"What?!" Skylar exclaimed, "No Joe, it wasn't like that!" 

"Joe please listen to me..."Q said as calmly as possible to try and calm his friend down, "We have been best friends for almost 30 years, why would I risk our friendship if she wasn't important to me? I really care about her Joe." 

Joe rolled his eyes with a sarcastic laugh, "Oh isn't that cute! Mr. different pussy every night wants to settle down with a 21 year old!" 

Normally Q would never in a million years let anyone talk to him like this but it was Joe. They had been friends for so long and he knew he just witnessed something that he shouldn't have seen. "Joey, please you have to believe I would never hurt Skylar, you, or any person in your family." 

Joe turned to a crying Skylar, "This will not continue! Do you understand me?! You don't know what he is really like with woman, I promise you, you're just a number to him." Joe then turned to the man who had been like a brother to him, "And as far as our friendship goes, its done! Do you hear me?! We are fucking done Q!"


	11. Stronger Than You Think

"Skylar come on open the door!!" Q was yelling up to her 2 story window as he rang her buzzer over and over again. 

After Joe had finished screaming at the two of them and stormed off, Skylar snuck out quickly afterwards. Q had to stay and do the show that was originally planned minus Joe but cut it short, much to Bryan's dismay. Throughout the show Q kept texting Skylar but she was completely ignoring him. Once the show wrapped he booked it to her apartment uptown. 

"Skylar I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" She heard him yell. After Joe freaked out on the two of them the only thing on her mind was to get out of there was quickly as possible. She wasn't blaming him for being so upset, she knew what they were doing was wrong since the very beginning. Skylar had been crying since the cab ride home and was currently laying on top of her bed a sobbing mess. She knew things weren't even finished and were going to get worse before they got better. All she could think about was how she may have ruined her relationship with Bessy and Joe forever and Q's friendship with them seemed to be doomed as well. Her mind then drifted to work, if Joe didn't want her working on the show anymore then she wouldn't finish her internship which meant she wouldn't be graduating this year. 

Downstairs on the curb Q was starting to attract attention with all his yelling but he didn't care. "Skylar please, open the door!"

She realized there was no getting rid of him so she had no choice but to let him in. Q jumped as soon as he heard the buzzer to the front door sound and quickly pulled the unlocked door open and booked it up two sets of stairs. She was waiting for him at the top standing in her doorway. "What happened to you? You just took off." He asked when he saw her. 

"We knew this was gonna happen..." she said sadly, fortunately she didn't think she had any tears left to cry. "We pushed our luck too far and now what's gonna happen?" 

"I don't know. I'm sure it will all blow over. He can't stay mad forever." Q answered not sure if he was trying to convince Skylar or convince himself. If he was being honest he had never seen Joe this furious in his life. The fact that Joe actually resulted in a physical approach was still shocking to Q.

"What if he doesn't?" Skylar asked. 

"I'm not sure." Q answered hanging his head in defeat. All he could do was hope for the best.   
_____________________________ 

It had been three days since Joe found out. Joe had called out on Monday with very little reasoning why. Everyone found this to be very odd since after all these seasons, Joe never once called out. Producers were running around the office trying to reschedule the week since everything was going to be set back now. 

Saturday night at Skylar's apartment, Q had left without even going inside. He just wanted to check on her and make sure that she was okay. She had explained to him the concern she had over losing this internship and it effecting graduating on time. Q assured her that he would do everything he could to make sure that didn't happen. 

Tuesday morning was a normal day for the IJ crew. A challenge was set to be filmed at Carnegie deli later in the afternoon around lunchtime. Camera crews were already there setting up so it was just some writers, assistants, and the Jokers at the office. Skylar was by the copy machine getting release forms ready for today when Joe came through the glass doors. He hadn't been in contact with anyone besides the short text he sent yesterday saying he wouldn't be in. Joe headed straight for Q who was talking to Murr and Casey. "My office now." He said with a sharp tone to his voice that confused just about everyone standing within ear shot. 

Skylar quickly stopped her task and went to follow when Joe snapped at her, "Alone." 

Q made sure to not make eye contact with anyone and followed Joe without saying a word. When the door closed behind them everyone looked at each other all wondering what was the matter, why did Joe look so upset, and what did Skylar have to do with it. 

The two men were in Joe's office not speaking for a few moments. Joe was leaning against his desk and Q against the windowsill just staring at each other. Joe took a couple deep breaths before he spoke, "Alright I've done my best these past few days to calm down. I just wanna know why." 

"It's not what you're thinking I can promise you that." Q answered. 

"I don't know what I'm thinking! All I know is that I look at you totally differently now." Joe responded. 

"I care about her okay? More than I've cared about any woman in a very long time." Q admitted. "But we both knew it wasn't the best idea and tried to nip it in the butt more than once....I guess we just couldn't." Q said. "Joey I didn't choose to feel this way and it would have been easier to stay away if I didn't see her everyday but that only made it harder but I promise you we tried, we really did. We went a couple months without being together." 

"Woah woah woah..."Joe halted him in mid thought, "How long has this actually been going on for?" He asked now almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Q let it a heavy sigh trying to think if Joe really just assumed that this was a one time thing, "The week she started working here."

"September?! You've been lying to me and sneaking behind my back since September?!" He was now shouting. 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Q raised his voice to try to get Joe to listen to him, "This isn't just some stupid hookup, I truly have feelings for her." 

"She's a kid Q!" Joe countered. 

"To you and Bessy, of course she is. But not to me." He argues back, "To me, She is a woman that was dealt a really shitty hand that she didn't deserve. She's someone that deserves to be taken care of once in a while." 

"And you really think that someone is you?!" Joe snapped. "You're track record with woman doesn't convince me, come on!" 

Q understood Joe's anger and was being as patient as possible but his temper was starting to boil, "So I've made bad choices with women in the past, I'm not meant to be happy because of them?!" He yelled back. 

"Not with her!" Joe yelled now taking a few steps too close for Q's liking. 

Q instantly straightened his posture and looked Joe square in the eye, "You really wanna hit me?" He asked, "Go ahead if it will make you feel better." 

Joe took a step back and headed to his office door, "You ain't worth hitting." He spat out. 

"Close to 30 years of friendship and this is how you wanna end it?" He called after him. 

"You did that, not me!" Joe responded coldly leaving Q alone in his office.   
_____________________________  
The entire shoot at the deli was so awkward, no one knew if anything they got was even useable. For once Murr and Sal were the ones no one was concerned about. They were doing everything in their power to save this day but it just wasn't working. In the past everyone was used to Q's moodiness so that wasn't alarming but the behavior that Joe was exhibiting today was something no one had ever seen from him. Unless they were filming, neither Joe or Q spoke to anyone. Finally out of frustration Sal and Murr decided to call it an early day. 

"Alright stop!!" Sal yelled after Q. 

"Not now Sal." Q answered trying to get into his Jeep and finally end his day. 

"Quinn stop!" Sal screamed in the middle of the parking lot not caring who heard him. 

Knowing he couldn't keep this in anymore he stepped out of his Jeep and shut the door then raised his eyebrows as a way of telling Sal to say what he needed to say. "What the fuck man?" Sal blurted out when he realized Q wasn't gonna say anything. 

"Look Joe and I are obviously not on great terms right now but it will all be fine." Q said. 

"What happened?" Sal asked, "I've never seen you guys like this!" When Q wasn't answering Sal all about lost his patience, "Brian!" He yelled.

"Skylar and I have been sneaking around and Joe caught us Saturday night." He finally answered. 

"Sneaking around?" Sal questioned looking confused, "Like hooking up?" When Q got a guilty look on his face, Sal put his hands to his mouth in shock, he knew how protective Joe was over Skylar. "How could you do that? Out of all the women in the world, you had to pick Bessy's cousin?!" 

Q now became insanely annoyed, "Why is it always assumed that I'm just looking to fuck around?! Why can't it be possible that I actually have feelings for someone?!" He said slamming his fist against the hood of his beloved Jeep. 

This made Sal jump back, "Jesus dude relax, that's not what I meant. It's just she's a kid..." 

"She's not a fucking kid!" Q screamed, he was getting sick and tired of hearing that. 

Out of all the friendships that Q had, Sal was the one that always knew how to reign him in, "Again not what I meant, will you calm down please." He said in a quieter voice. 

Q took a few deep breaths, "Sorry, I know it's not your fault and trust me I didn't ask to feel this way for her, it just sort of happened." 

Sal took a moment to look at his friend, his hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously on edge, "You really care for her don't you?" 

"Maybe too much and now I have Joe refusing to even look at me because of it." Q said leaning against his Jeep. "Everything is so fucked up, I don't know what I'm gonna do man." 

Back on set, Murray and Joe were having a very similar conversation. Murray was still trying to wrap his mind around Skylar and Q together. "Maybe he really does care for her Joey." Murr said.

"Murr please, I'm not in the mood for this!" Joe snapped. 

"It's not impossible. Skylar is a great girl." Murr defended. 

"She is a great girl and Q in her life is the last thing she needs!" Joe argued. "Tell me the last serious relationship he's had..." Joe said crossing his arms over his chest waiting for a response from Murray, "Go ahead...I'll wait." He said very sarcastically. 

Murray shook his head getting tired of trying to think of a girl that Q had been serious with and only one that was truly coming to mind was his ex-fiancé and that was a lifetime ago, "Regardless you guys need to get back on the same page. We owe the network 15 new episodes before the end of spring so we can't have anymore shoots like this one." Murray reminded him. 

"I don't know how I'm gonna be okay with him right now." Joe said packing up his bag and leaving Murray by himself with major concerns not only regarding their careers but 28 years of friendship.

___________________________  
Skylar walked up the stairs to her apartment. This had been the longest most emotional day not counting the day she buried her parents of course. She loved everyone she worked with on set but today it seemed more like she was back in high school with all the gossip and whispering around her. 

Skylar wasn't prepared to see someone sitting outside of her door and especially not Bessy Gatto. She got to her feet when she saw Skylar come up to the landing. "What are you doing here?" Skylar exclaimed. 

"Figured you wouldn't have answered if I called so decided to save myself the headache and just stalk your apartment." Bessy answered. 

"Listen it's been a really long shitty day can I take a rain check on a lecture today?" Skylar said in a very shaking voice that gave Bessy the clue that she was about to cry. 

"Come here." She said grabbing Skylar and pulling her in for a huge hug. Once Bessy's arms where around her, Skylar broke down. "Joe must hate me!" She cried. 

"Never!" Bessy said rubbing her back, "He worries but he could never in a million years hate you. Do you understand me?" She said pulling back so Skylar would look at her. 

"I've messed everything up!" She continued to cry. "Joe is so mad, he won't even look at Brian." 

"Let's go inside." Bessy said grabbing the keys that Skylar was clutching tightly. 

Once inside, Bessy went to the kitchen and started some tea. It was something that always made Skylar smile. Bessy thought a cup of tea solves everything, Skylar's mom was the same way when she was growing up. Once the water was boiling, she poured two cups and sat down next to her cousin. "Can you be honest with me?" Skylar asked. 

"Always..." Bessy answered. 

"How upset is Joe?" She asked. 

"He's not happy but he can't be mad forever. I think he just feels more betrayed that two people he loves so much have been lying to him." Bessy explained. 

"He thinks Q took advantage of me." Skylar said. 

"Did he?" Bessy asked. 

"No!" Skylar exclaimed, "Never!" 

Bessy put up her hands in defense, "Okay okay... listen I love Q very much and I have wanted him to settle down for years, I just never would have pictured you two together." 

"Joe says he's awful in relationships and is just using me." Skylar said sadly. 

"What do you think?" Bessy asked. 

"I think he's just been hurt a lot and just has his guard up, something we actually have in common. Bes, he is always very respectful and I've never felt like he had these motives that Joe thinks he has." She explained. Bessy took a few sips of tea as she listened. Skylar smiled thinking of Brian, "He's so easy for me to talk to, I never feel like I have to put on an act for him and oh my god does he make me laugh constantly." 

It was then that a lightbulb went off in Bessy's head, "You're in love with him aren't you?" She said. 

"What?!" Skylar exclaimed, "I mean...we aren't even officially together...I can't be in love with him!" Bessy wasn't buying it but decided to let it go. She smiled at her younger cousin. "I'm not! Stop looking at me like that!" Skylar yelled but not being able to hide this goofy smile on her face. 

"Whatever you say." Bessy laughed. She then got up and took a little walk around Skylar's living room. On one of the shelves next to the TV was a picture of Skylar at her high school graduation with her parents. It was the last picture she ever took with them. Bessy picked it up and felt tears pool in her eyes. "I miss them." She simply stated. 

"Yeah me too." Skylar said refusing to cry anymore today. 

"I don't know how you do it, losing them so young." Bessy said smiling sadly at Skylar. "God, you are so strong." 

"Not as strong as you think. Believe me I have my moments I wanna just give up but I know that's not what they would want." Skylar explained. 

Bessy then smiled when she remembered something, "You must have been like 6 and I was watching you for a couple hours. We were outside playing and you climbed this huge tree. I was panicking because you were way too high and of course you fell on your way down and landed on your arm. I just about had a heart attack because I was sure it was broken. Well thank god it wasn't and you just stood right up and dusted yourself off and went about your business." 

"I don't remember that." Skylar said. She was also pretty confused on why Bessy was bringing this up. 

"You were just so unfazed by things and still to this day always just accept whatever life throws at you. I've always admired that about you." Bessy smiled giving Skylar another hug. "Give Joe some time, he'll come around." Bessy said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you Sky Sky and I just want you to be happy." 

"You know I haven't looked at pictures from when I was a kid in years. Can you stay a little longer and flip through my mom's albums with me?" Skylar asked. 

"Absolutely but let's switch to wine if we're gonna do that!" Bessy exclaimed excited to finally spend some one on one time with her cousin. 

"Bes?" Skylar asked stopping Bessy from going into the kitchen. 

"Sky?" Bessy responded. 

"How do you know you're in love?"She asked. 

Bessy chuckled at the question, "That's something you need to figure out on your own babe."


	12. Fixing Bridges and Building New Ones

Work on the IJ set was becoming a little too unbearable for everyone on the crew and especially for Murr and Sal. With them mostly having to be the middle men for Joe and Q, they were at their wits end with them both. Working together on the show was awkward, touring together for live shows was even worse. Joe wouldn't go out to restaurants with Q, sit next to Q on planes or buses, and would barely interact with him during interviews. Murr and Sal were very torn and didn't want to be accused of picking sides so they had no choice but to stay out of it. The show was suffering for over 2 weeks now and no one could see any sort of light at the end of this tunnel. 

Writers were doing their best to somehow work around two of the show's stars literally not speaking but they were becoming frustrated as well. Finally Murr had an idea, in a couple days they would be filming one of their powerpoint presentation challenges where the guys pair up. It was originally supposed to be Sal and Joe against Murr and Q but it was decided to switch it up and stick Joe and Q together as partners. 

Once it was announced at their Monday meeting Joe simply shook his head and left the room. Q couldn't believe things had gotten so bad. "You have a problem with this too?" one of their executive producers snapped. 

"Nah, I have no issue. Just getting a little sick and tired of being treated like a piece of shit." Q answered getting up and heading to his office. 

Few hours later, Q finally mustered up the courage to find Joe. There was no getting out of working together on this powerpoint, the challenge was in a couple days. Joe's door was open so Q knocked on the wall outside. Joe looked up from his computer screen and grumbled when he saw who his visitor was, "Yeah whatta you want?" 

"Whatta I want?" Q responded in an annoyed thick New York accent, "Are you really gonna treat me like this forever? Its been weeks for Christ Sakes!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I had a time limit on how long I'm supposed to be upset when my best friend betrays me!" He snapped. 

Q rolled his eyes, "I should have told you but you know you are not in control of what Skylar does, she is her own person that makes her own decisions. An adult!" He barked trying to get the point across that she wasn't a child. 

"All I gotta do is wait." Joe said smugly, "Wait for you to fuck this up and then she will see I was right the whole time."  

Q was taken aback by this comment, it wasn't about her age or the fact that she was Bessy's cousin, "Oh wow, you really do think I'm this huge fucking scumbag don't you?! I'm incapable of caring about someone and maybe actually having a normal relationship with a woman." People walking by and in neighboring offices were starting to get concerned at Q raising his voice. These past weeks, the environment at work was like a ticking time bomb and everyone was thinking it was finally the time it was going to explode. "I just came by to see if you wanted to start this presentation but fuck it. I don't think I wanna be around someone who thinks so little of me!" Before he left he turned around to say one more thing, "Ya know...for years you always told me I was too hard on myself and deserved to be happy. Guess you were full of shit." He said and walked out. 

Joe had sat in his office for a few minutes. Q's last words were repeating over and over in his head. He did deserve happiness but it was the idea of who it was with that bothered him. After thinking for sometime he picked up his phone and dialed the one person that was going to be straight with him. 

"Hey babe." He said to his wife when she answered. 

"Hi honey." Bessy greeted. "How's your day?" She was getting awfully worried about her husband. He was taking it very hard and hadn't been himself since he found out about Skylar and Q that night. 

Joe sighed heavily into the phone, "Do you think I'm being unreasonable?" 

Bessy's heart broke on the other end. She knew this was tearing her husband apart. He hated being mad at anyone, let alone his best friend. Joe hadn't even spoken to Skylar that much, little more than Q but he was still upset with her as well. "Baby, I don't think you're being unreasonable but they are free to make their own decisions and in the end if they get hurt, it's on them." Bessy had her suspicions that Skylar was in love and perhaps the two were more serious than they anticipated. When Bessy was over Skylar's apartment she noticed flowers on the counter with a sweetly written card from Q. Never in all the years that she had known him did he hear of him sending flowers to a woman. 

"I just can't believe he would do this." Joe said. 

"And why do we think this is all on Q?" Bessy asked her husband. "Skylar is a 21 year old girl, why are we assuming that he pressured her into doing something. What if she sought him out?" 

"I don't know." Joe sighed. The only thing he did know is that ever since Skylar's parents were killed, Joe always vowed to be the one to look out for her. She didn't have any brothers and other relatives were scattered throughout the country, Bessy and Joe were really it. 

"I would hate for you to ruin a friendship with Q because of something that might or might not happen. Skylar's a big girl, she's handled herself just fine up until this point."

"Maybe you're right." Joe said. 

_____________________________  
Q had set up camp in an empty conference room to work on their presentation. He figured if Joe wasn't talking to him he might as well do it himself and then email it to him in case he wanted to change or add anything. 

Joe walked in and took a seat at the table. Q could see him staring at him out of the corner of his eye but didn't acknowledge him. He understood his frustration but some of the things he had said to him wasn't something Q could ignore any longer. 

After a minute of silence Joe finally spoke, "Do you realize that you and I have been friends for over half of our lives?" He asked. 

"Yup." Q answered shortly. 

"And in all that time, we have never had a huge fight like this?" Joe went on. 

"Yup." Q answered still looking at his laptop refusing to make eye contact with Joe.

"What is this exactly?" Joe asked. 

Q still hadn't looked up from the screen, "Whats what?" 

"Skylar..." Joe answered now getting annoyed that Q was being a dick at the moment. 

Brian was now realizing that Joe was actually trying to have a normal conversation with him and not scream like he'd been doing for days. He shut the laptop and finally looked at his friend. They shared eye contact for a moment and for the first time saw the sadness in both of their eyes. "Can I be honest?" Q asked. When Joe nodded, Q took a big breath, "This was supposed to be a casual thing...a cute young woman that I was sexually attracted to." 

Just hearing Q describe Skylar in a sexually way made Joe feel very uncomfortable and shift and grip the side of the table causing his knuckles to turn white. "I asked if I could be honest." Q immediately reminded sensing Joe's temper starting to rise again. 

"I know....I know. This just isn't easy for me. I don't see her as an adult I guess." Joe answered . 

"And I understand that Joe but when I'm with her..."He let out a soft sigh, "She's amazing." A small smile crossed his lips as he thought of this girl. 

"Dude!" Joe exclaimed getting weirded out thinking of the two in bed together. He had already seen more than enough at the Space Monkeys recording. 

"No no!" Q said realizing what Joe was thinking, "Well I mean the sex is..." Q started to say but when Joe's bright blue eyes started to pierce through him in anger, he stopped and cleared his throat, "Nevermind." He said awkwardly. 

Once Joe relaxed a bit he turned to Q, "I'm gonna try very hard to be okay with...whatever this is but it's gonna take time." 

"I understand." Q said happy to have the feeling that Joe didn't wanna kill him. 

"But if this turns into a usual Q hit it and quit it deal, I swear to god..." Joe started to say. 

"It won't! I'm not saying we are gonna get married or anything but I won't fuck her over Joe." He waited a minute as his friend thought through what they talked about. "Joey?" He said. 

"Yeah?" He responded. 

"Thanks." Q smiled. 

"I'm not there yet but I'm gonna try." Joe said. He then asked a question that had been bugging him, "Bessy mentioned Skylar saying something about a really big Christmas gift but she wouldn't say what." 

"It's not important." Q smirked. 

"Come on, what was it?" Joe pushed. 

Q took a sip from his iced tea and shrugged, "You know her parents lake house up-state?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Joe answered. 

"I paid it off for her." Q said. 

In total shock Joe spit his coffee clear across the table, "You did what?!" 

Q answered with a shrug not wanting to make a huge deal about it but he did ask after-all. Joe then burst out in a fit of laughter. He laughed to the point there were tears in his eyes and if he was being honest, it felt great. Joe Gatto had not laughed sincerely in over 2 week. "Mistake me if I'm wrong but I'm talking to the guy that wouldn't buy the girl he was seeing a $250 pocketbook because you thought it was stupid but you just paid off a fucking lake house?!" 

All Q could do was laugh partly because he had never seen Joe laugh so hard in his life and partly because he did have a point, "Yeah I guess you're right." 

Once he could contain himself Joe leaned his head back and rubbed his hands over his face, "Oh my god!" He yelled, "This is gonna be so fucking weird!" He then turned to his friend and smiled. "I'm gonna try to be okay with this. I really am." 

"Thank you buddy." Q said and pulled him in for a hug. 

_______________________________  
Mondays were always Skylar's crazy day at classes. When she got back from winter break she rearranged her schedules making all her classes on Mondays to leave more time for IJ during the day the rest of the week and working at Sapphires a few nights. So on Mondays she was on campus from 8am until 8pm and she was always exhausted when she finally got home. Like an idiot she had forgotten her charger at home so her phone had been dead the majority of the afternoon. When she had finally turned it back on after her shower she was a little stunned to find a bunch of texts from Q. 

Things with them had been in a weird place since Joe caught them. She felt awkward at work and did her best to avoid Q and Joe. Word was finally spreading about what happened and Skylar just felt so weird around everyone. If it didn't prevent her from graduating she probably would have stopped going altogether. Q still called and texted her but with Joe being so upset, she felt it was best to keep her distance. She strolled through her texts from him, 

Something crazy just happened. 

Call me when you have time between classes. 

Everything okay? 

You upset with me?

Hey I'm gonna stop by, making me nervous your phone being off. 

Skylar was about to call him back and let him know that she was alive when her doorbell buzzed from downstairs. She hit the intercom to talk to whoever it was downstairs, even though she knew who it was but it was New York after all, can never be too careful. 

"Is this my well being check?" She laughed into the intercom.

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah just left my charger at home. I'll buzz you up." She said. 

Couple minutes later and Skylar stood in her doorway watching him climb the last step. "Your building really needs an elevator." He said. 

"Weren't you a fireman?" She laughed. 

His only response was a dirty look as he walked into her apartment kissing her cheek, "How was class?" 

"Long." She sighed. "So you said something happened?" 

Q walked over to the fridge to see if their were any beers left that he had brought over. To his delight there were still a couple so he cracked one opened and took a long swig. "Help yourself Quinn." She joked. 

"We talked." He finally said after coming up for air. 

"Who talked?" She asked. 

"Me and Joe." He answered. "Like actually talked." 

"And??" Skylar asked dying to know how it went. Q didn’t have a black eye so that must be a good sign. 

"He said he's gonna do his best to be okay with it." He smiled. 

Skylar had never heard news so good in her life, for months she had this knot in her stomach whenever she thought about Joe finding out and then after he did it has been hell. At work he wouldn't talk to her and barely looked at her, it made things so uncomfortable and quite frankly sad since she loved Joe so much. Now that it seemed things weren't going to be as difficult with Joe she decided to have a little fun with the man standing before her. "He's gonna do his best with what?" She asked. 

"With us." Q answered raising an eyebrow. 

"And what exactly is us?" She asked trying to hide her smile. All Q did was joke around so it was kinda fun to torture him right now. 

"I mean we haven't really talked about it because we never thought it was a possibility..." Q said starting to get a little nervous. Talking about his feelings was not something he was good at. 

"Now that it's a possibility..." she said inching towards him and pushing him against her kitchen counter. 

"Now that it's a possibility, I thought we could see where it goes." He said placing his hands on her hips. "No more sneaking around." He whispered. 

"No more pretending?" She asked standing on her tip toes to get closer to his lips. 

"Nope." He answered smiling, "If I wanna take you out after work, I can just go and do it. If I wanna take you into my office and fuck you senseless, I can." 

"Pretty sure we still can't do that!" She laughed. 

He smiled down at her, "Okay maybe I can't do that but it's a nice thought." He winked. 

"So you saying you wanna date me?" She asked nervous she was getting her hopes up. 

"Well yeah..." he replied like he was restating the obvious, "I mean like I said we never talked about it before but I'm not seeing anyone else and I would be pretty pissed off if you were." 

There was only one thing stopping Skylar from getting overly excited, "What about my job?" She asked. 

"What about it?" He asked. 

"You gonna be okay with it? Because for now I still have to...do what I do." She said kinda embarrassed. 

"Just stripping right? No extras?" Q asked, he actually hadn't even thought about Skylar's job at Sapphire. 

"Brian, you were the first and only time for something like that." She said a little insulted, even though it wasn't an outrageous question considering how they got together. 

"I know, guess it's just gonna be weird knowing you're at work stripping and giving lap dances to other dudes." He admitted. 

Skylar had seen this a thousand times, girls she worked with lost so many relationships because it drove their boyfriends nuts. "If you can't handle it tell me now because for right now I have to pay my bills." 

"I get all the extras?" He asked smirking at her in a way that made her knees shake. 

"Always." She smiled. 

"Then I'll be fine with it. Don't think I can go and watch you anymore if you're officially my girl but as long as I get that cute ass at the end of the night, I'll be okay." He said. 

"You really asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asked still in disbelief. 

"You interested?" He smiled. 

"And Joe is...?" She started. 

"Working on it. I mean he's not looking to watch me fuck you again but...." he was halted by a swift smack across his chest. 

"Stop!" She exclaimed, "Single most horrifying moment of my life!" 

"You wanna be my girlfriend or not?!" He asked "Because I don't see anyone around and I'd really like to fuck you senseless right now." 

Skylar laughed, "We'll have to work on your romance skills." 

Throwing her over his shoulder and spanking her as he made his way to her bedroom he smiled, "Baby you ain't seen nothing yet." 

When he got to the bedroom he threw her on the bed and tore at her cloth shorts. The last time they were together was the show over 2 weeks ago and obviously that was interrupted. Q had no intentions of not finishing the job tonight. Once her panties were off and on the floor he licked his lips, "Fuck." He mumbled. 

"Something wrong?" She laughed. 

"Nothing at all." He then dropped down between her legs and attacked her. 

"Fuck Brian!" She panted heavily. 

"I'm hoping you will." He said between licks. 

With every flick of his tongue, Skylar was having a harder time keeping still and controlling her delight. He took her clit between his teeth and bit down gently. In seconds she was cumming all over his mouth and he moaned as he tasted every last drop. Brian knew he had done the job to his greatest ability because her shaking legs on either side of his face was a dead give away. He kissed and licked the spots on her hips that he learned drove her crazy while she caught her breath. 

All the stress of the past few months, sneaking around and finally getting caught, just melted away the moment Brian worked her pussy the way he just did. She was ready to please him now. It took all her strength but Brian smiled when she rolled them over and rested on top of him. He felt her wetness drip on his body and he took a second to the rub her gently sending shivers up her spine. 

"You ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" He teased. 

"For your girlfriend to fuck you til you can't handle it anymore?" She smiled. 

He laughed in disbelief, just the thought of this sexy young woman as his was insane to him. Brian pulled her down taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking making her moan, "Challenge accepted babe." 

Skylar raised up and then lowered herself onto him. "Oh God yes!" She exclaimed. She felt like it had been forever. Last time they were interrupted and the time before that had been before Christmas. 

"You like that baby?" He moaned feeling her tight core around him. 

She ducked down so they were nose to nose, "You're so amazing." She whispered. He smiled enjoying her sweetness but then brought her back to reality by spanking her ass hard causing it to burn. "Thought I was getting fucked until I couldn't take it anymore." He teased. 

Skylar bit her lip giving him a naughty smile and then began riding him fast and hard. Wasn't long until Brian was beneath her moaning and begging for her to go faster. Her younger delicious body on top of him always turned him on. Cranking his neck up to get a better look he was able to see his cock go in and out of her and truthfully that was something he could watch all night. 

For something a little different Skylar quickly turned around so she was in a reverse cowgirl position and was able to work his cock much harder this way. "Spank me baby." She begged with her ass right to his face. 

Brian gave her ass several good smacks and loved how it turned a bright red color. "My baby loves getting spanked doesn't she?" He asked. 

"Oh yes Brian." She moaned. 

"So fucking hot." He said leaning forward to place kisses to her back. "My beautiful girl." He whispered. Actually hearing himself say the words freaked him out for a second. It had been years since he had a serious relationship and she did strip and dance for other men. He started to question whether or not he would be able to handle it. If he was home while she was working, he knew his mind would be driving him insane. Q decided to worry about all of this later, he was so close to cumming and didn't want to spoil this moment. Right now she was making him feel so good and the view of her ass going up and down on him wasn't anything to complain about either. 

"Skylar baby you gotta hop off, I'm gonna cum. Skylar! Skylar!" He was now moaning her name over and over again until she jumped off, spun around, and grabbed his cock so he shot all over her body. 

It was Q's turn to catch his breath and when he did, he just smiled at her. "Jesus fucking Christ." He said. Skylar's only response was to just shower his lips with kiss after kiss.   
_______________________________  
After showering and deciding that Brian wasn't going anywhere for the night but he would just have to get up extra early to go home before work, they laid with their legs intertwined while Q held her hand and played with her fingers softly. 

"I was thinking..." she started. 

"About?" He asked. 

She then didn't speak right away, she was contemplating whether or not to ask what she was thinking. "If you don't wanna I understand but I thought maybe..." 

Q saw the struggle she was having getting out whatever she was trying to say so figured she needed a push, "Skylar spit it out." He laughed. "If it involves you I'm sure I'll want to do it." 

"Well this weekend you guys are in Albany right?" She asked. 

"Yup Friday and Saturday night." He answered as he moved on to playing with her hair now. 

"Well the lake house is less than an hour drive from there and I've been meaning to go up there. Would you wanna stay there with me? Then you can drive back for your Saturday night show." 

Brian thought it was adorable how nervous she looked. "That sounds great." He responded. 

"Really?!" She exclaimed. 

"Yeah, shacked up with you in a snowy lake house, how could I pass that up?" He asked reaching over and pulling himself on top of her. By the feel inside his boxers she had a feeling it was time for round two.


	13. Memories on the Lake

"Hey girl!" Clarissa waves to Skylar backstage at work. 

"What's going on?" She greets with a smile taking a seat at one of the vanities to start her makeup. It was Thursday night and once Skylar was done tonight she was driving up to Lake George in the morning and waiting for Q. He was driving to the lake house from his first show and they would be spending the whole day Saturday together before going back to Albany for his last two shows. 

He tried to talk her into just coming with him Friday night instead of renting a car and driving herself and although she loved spending time with him she wanted to spend a few hours alone at the lake house. She hadn't been there in over a year and it was always tough when she first got there. 

"So did you head the news?" Clarissa asked. 

"What news?" Skylar responded as she applied her mascara. 

"Carl sold the place." Clarissa said. 

"Really?!" Skylar exclaimed stopping her makeup and looking at her friend. There was a little alarm in her voice considering she really needed his job. 

"Yeah some young guy bought it with his dad's money. Other girls say he's really hot." Clarissa winked. 

"Oh so it's staying opened then." Skylar clarified. 

"Yeah and I can't wait to meet him!" Clarissa said, "Gonna be nice to work for someone with fresh ideas instead of grumpy old Carl. See ya later girl." Clarissa waved heading for her turn on stage. 

"Kill it out there tonight!"Skylar yelled after her as she walked away. 

"Always do!" Clarissa yelled over her shoulder. 

Skylar finished up her makeup and was getting changed into her short metallic black dress with very low cleavage. She looked in the mirror to check herself over and noticed she needed to apply a little more coverup to the top of her breast. Dabbing more makeup she smiled thinking of last night when she received these markings courtesy of Brian Quinn. He made a joke of marking her up before she had to work but guessed it wasn't a joke after all. 

Her turn was up after the next song so she decided to send a text to him before heading out. 

I miss you handsome. 

Brian was in Jersey recording a TESD episode so she was surprised she got a response so quickly. 

Miss you more beautiful. 

She blushed when she read it, the past couple days he had shown her a completely different side of himself, a romantic side that she was totally obsessed with. Last night he had invited her over after her study group and surprised her with a steamed mussel dinner with pasta. She was overly impressed how well he could cook.

"Lacey on deck!" The DJ yelled through the curtain. Once Peaches and Cream finished playing, Skylar was off duty and Lacey was ready to work. 

It was a pretty busy night and Lacey was just finishing up a lap dance. He was with one of the regulars that came in, very nice guy and great tipper but completely talked he ear off. The song finished and Lacey stood up and adjusted her bra top before it started to slide down. "Have a good night Micheal! It was good to see you tonight, thanks for the dance." She smiled. Normally she would give an innocent kiss on the cheek as well to the nice ones but since her and Brian were officially a couple she wouldn't be doing that anymore. 

Lacey had done pretty well for herself tonight so when she was offered to leave early she decided to take it. With a long drive upstate in the morning she could use the rest. When she got backstage to change and head home she felt a large body brush up against her as she was bent over in her locker. "I must say I enjoyed what I saw tonight." The mysterious man said in a loud intimidating voice. 

Skylar whipped around and almost came nose to nose with this guy, "I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked a little wary of how he was acting. 

"Rocco Stevens." He said sticking his hand out to shake hers, "Your new boss." He smiled similar to the Cheshire Cat. 

"Oh!" Skylar said startled, "I'm sorry sir, nice to meet you." She smiled back trying her best to be polite but still back up a bit. This man definitely didn't know the definition of personal space. 

"Sir? I like being called that." He winked. 

Skylar forced out a fake laugh as best she could as she looked him over quickly. He was medium built with annoyingly perfect gelled back hair, and cologne that was entirely too overpowering. In other words the guy was a complete douche bag. He didn't look a day over 30 and you could tell he thought he was God's gift to women. 

Rocco stepped even closer to her causing Skylar to basically back into her opened locker. "You know being the boss's pet can certainly have its advantages, if you know what I mean." He whispered in a voice that completely creeped her out. "You take care of me, I take care of you." He said as he brushed her hair away from her face. 

Skylar quickly shrugged him off and stepped to the side to give herself some space. "Will you be here tomorrow? I would love to see a private dance from you." 

"Actually my boyfriend is taking me away for the weekend!" She snapped, "Won't be back until Tuesday. 

"Boyfriend huh?" Rocco questioned, "What's he think of you working in a place like this?" 

"He trusts me." Skylar answered with a sharpness to her tone. 

"Well then, enjoy your weekend and I'll see you Tuesday night. I'll be waiting." He said placing a hand on the small of her back before slinking back into the office. Once he was gone Skylar quickly got her stuff and scurried out as quickly as possible, this guy gave her a really bad feeling. 

Once she was home she dialed Q's number. Since she got home so late, Brian had insisted that she call to let him know she got home safely. Checking in with someone was not a habit she was used to anymore but it felt good to have someone care about her so as guilty as she felt for calling so late, she did it anyways. 

"Ummm...hello?" A sleepy Brian answered. 

"See I knew this was a bad idea, I woke you up." She said. 

"Told you I didn't care, you home?" He asked. 

"Yeah just walked in." She answered as she turned on her shower. 

Brian heard this and started to stir in bed, "Wish I was there to make that shower a bit more fun." He teased. 

Skylar smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, "Oh yeah and how would you do that baby?" 

Brian reached his hand into his boxers and grabbed hold of his growing cock. "I'd probably pin you against the wall, start sucking on your tits and put my fingers inside you." 

Skylar couldn't believe she was about to have phone sex with this man at 1am but was excited to play along. "Ohh Brian, I love when you finger fuck me. Feels so good." She said as she removed her panties. 

"I can't wait to taste you tomorrow." He growled into the phone. 

"Oh my god." She moaned as she fingered herself and imagine Brian's mouth between her legs. The way he would eat her was like nothing she could describe, he was just amazing. 

"You wet babygirl?" He asked. 

"Yes, oh my god yes!" She exclaimed. 

Brian continued stroking himself as he listened to her breathe heavily on the other end. They continued pleasuring each other and talking about all the things they would do until Skylar heard Brian's breathing change. She could tell he was close. "My baby gonna cum?" She asked. 

"Yes, fuck yes." He moaned as he pumped harder. "Skylar baby, I want you. Fuck!" He cried out as he released onto his stomach. 

"Good night handsome." She said soon afterwards. 

"Sleep tight baby, call me in the morning." Brian said. 

______________________________  
It was late afternoon and Skylar's eyes were on fire from the 3 and half hour drive she just finished. It took her a few minutes to actually leave her rental car as she just stared at the front door taking deep breaths. This was always the hardest part everytime, going inside. 

All her life this was her parents' sanctuary. The place they escaped to, where they celebrated holidays, the place they treasured more than anything. She would never be able to express to Brian how grateful she was that he made it possible for her to keep it. 

After about 5 minutes she finally exited the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk. She climbed the steps and listened to the snow crunch under her feet. Skylar fumbled with her keys grabbing the only brass one on the ring. Before putting it in the lock she rubbed her fingers over it a few times, this was her dad's key. She remembered as a child being so impatient behind him jumping up and down yelling for him to hurry up and unlock the door. Finally unlocking it she heard the click and pushed the heavy wooden door open. 

Having been over a year the first thing she had to do was set her bags down, go around back and flip the power back on. There were a couple people that lived close by all year round that had been friends with her parents. They always said they would turn the power on for her from time to time to make sure the pipes never froze up on her. She was always forever grateful for that and made a mental note to stop by and visit as well as say thank you. 

While the house warmed up she grabbed one of her dad's shovels and began digging through the freshly fallen snow. She shoveled a path leading to the stairs then another one around back that lead to the lake. Off in the distance she could see the dock where her parents’ boat used to be. So many hours had been spent on the lake, her dad racing around in the boat, with her mom screaming that he was going entirely too fast. One of the first things Skylar had to sell was the boat in order to help with her tuition. It killed her to do it and she knew if she had to sell the lake house it would have been even worse. The summer her parents had died, she hid out here for two months and it was only when Bessy finally figured out where she was that she was forced to deal with her grief in a healthier way. She would always been eternally grateful to her cousin because even with her busy life, Bessy sat with her for days just watching the boats go by and barely spoke but it was just nice to have someone there to lean on. 

Pushing her sadness away she continued shoveling with all her might to release some anger she still had towards the entire situation. Why she lost her parents at 18 she would never be able to understand. 

Skylar had dinner simmering on the stove, soft music playing, and a fire going in the living room. Q had just finished his show in Albany and would be arriving in about an hour. While she waited she tidied up, put fresh sheets on her bed, then parked herself in front of the fire and flipped through her mom’s old photo albums. When she was alive, Skylar’s mom was obsessed with taking photos. Skylar’s entire life was documented with photos, some pictures made her laugh, some made her cry, and others made her cringe like her awkward middle school days; those she would prefer to burn. 

Skylar lost track of time being so engulfed in the old pictures that she was startled when there was a knock at the door. Coming out of her thoughts she raised to her feet and walked to the door. Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door to a smiling Brian. “What’s wrong?” He immediately asked, his smile falling replaced with a look of concern. 

“Nothing!” She answered.

“Have you been crying?” He asked rubbing her cheek softly noticing her eyes were all red and puffy. 

“I’m fine.” She smiled sadly, “Just started looking at old pictures and guess I got too far down the rabbit hole.” She chuckled feeling silly and wiped her eyes again. “I’m happy you’re here.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss to the lips. 

“This place is really nice.” He said shrugging off his coat and looking around. The kitchen wasn’t too big but the outside deck that connected was huge and overlooked the frozen lake. Their was a beautifully decorated dining room with an old fashioned antique pine table and the living room was decorated with family photos and beach decor. Brian smiled at one of the photos framed on the wall that showed a young Skylar, no more than 10 with huge flower sunglasses and smiling brightly hugging an older man he assumed to be her father. 

“How was the show?” She asked. 

“Good. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long night but I’m excited you’ll be there.” He smiled putting his arm around her. She was acting pretty sad which was understandable; he couldn’t imagine how difficult being here was. 

“Hungry?” She asked. 

“Starving. Didn’t stop for anything on the way, just wanted to get here.” He winked. 

“Oh yeah?” She smiled up at him. 

“Yeah.” He responded leaning down to kiss her more passionately than the prior one. 

“Mmm...” she moaned into it, “You know I never brought a guy here before, gonna be fun christening my bed later.” 

“Feed me first! Something tells me I’m gonna need my strength!” He said slapping her ass as she walked by heading for the kitchen. 

Skylar served him a second helping of steak stir fry, “God you’re a good fucking cook.” He complimented as he came up for air from his plate. Besides a breakfast wrap early this morning, this was all he had to eat today. “My Mom would kill me if she heard me but I honestly think this is the best meal I’ve ever had.” 

“Uh oh, I know how Italian moms get with cooking.” She laughed. 

“What’s your family like?” She asked realizing that she didn’t know much about his childhood. 

“My family is pretty normal. Mom and dad have been married for over 40 years and when they retired they moved to Pennsylvania. My mom was a school teacher so she was always around after school and the summers. My dad is pretty quiet but would do anything for anyone. Then I have a younger brother and and older brother. My older brother used to beat the shit out of me on a constant basis...” He laughed, “So I always looked after my little brother, made sure no one messed with him. They each got a few kids, real good ones too.” 

Skylar smiled as Q talked about his family, you could tell he really loved them, “Must have been nice growing up with them though.” 

“Oh yeah, I appreciate it more now than I did back then.” He answered. “What about you?” He asked, “You’re parents never had anymore kids huh?” 

“From what I was told, they struggled for years with infertility before I came along. Guess they just didn’t wanna go through all of that again.” She answered. 

“Must have been pretty spoiled being the only one.” He joked. 

“I was very lucky.” She answered, “But the second I entered high school it was like a switch went off and I had to get a job. Guess they wanted me to know the value of a dollar.”   
Something then came over Skylar and she felt tears start to pool in her eyes. “I seriously can’t thank you enough Brian.” She choked out. “It’s only a house but if I lost it, I would have felt like I completely lost them.” 

“I wouldn’t have let that happen.” He said then kissed the top of her head, “And I know I never met them but I know they are so proud of you.” 

She smiled up at him with tears drying in her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered into his chest. 

“You okay?” He asked. The feelings he had developed for this girl were overwhelming at times. He would do anything to protect her and make her happy. 

“More then okay.” She answered. “Ya know....” she started to say in a low voice looking towards the fireplace, “I’ve always wanted to have sex with a hot fireman in front of a fire.” 

“Oh really?” He said cocking his eyebrow and smiling devilishly. “Let’s see what we can do about that fantasy”  
_______________________________  
After making love in front of the fireplace and falling asleep listening to the flames die down, it was almost 2am before they woke up and climbed up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

When they woke in the morning, they snuggled under the covers until hunger finally took over and they made their way into town to a little cafe for breakfast. 

Later in the afternoon they started their drive together back to Albany for two more Tenderloin shows. When they walked backstage to the green room they were hand in hand and looking very much like a couple. The other three guys were already their getting ready and Joe looked up from the sandwich he was snacking on. All eyes in the room went from Joe to Skylar and Q. No one knew how this was going to play out. “This is just gonna be really fucking weird.” Joe finally said then just laughed shaking his head repeatedly. 

Skylar let go of Q’s hand and sat down on the couch next to Joe. “We okay, Joey?” She ask leaning her head down in his shoulder.

Joe thought for a moment. He looked at Skylar, someone he had known since her awkward teenage years, someone he saw go through the hardest time in a person’s life. Having lost both of his parents as well, it was something that they quickly bonded over, which was another reason he was so protective over her. “You happy?” He asked grabbing her hand. 

“Yes.” She smiled then looked over at her new boyfriend. 

“He treats you with respect?” He asked. 

“100 percent.” She said. 

“Then we’re okay.” He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Brian decided to make a joke of the whole situation, “Don’t be kissing my girl Gatto!” 

“She was mine long before she was yours, always remember that Quinn!” He laughed. 

Skylar watched the show from the front row and sat directly in front of where Q was standing. The looks he was shooting her were making her wet beyond words. Very discreetly he would lick his lips or wink at her. It wasn’t obvious to anyone else expect for Joe Gatto. He caught on pretty quickly and just shook his head in amazement. This was the first time he was actually seeing the two as a couple and as much as he hated to admit it, they fit. 

The guys had less than an hour until the 2nd show began and Skylar had been escorted backstage by security. As they were walking back to the green room, Q bringing up the rear, he heard a whisper. “Psst...” 

Q turned around and smiled but cocked his head in confusion when he saw his girlfriend hanging by a small closet. “What the hell you doing?” 

“Come here.” She whispered. “Feeling daring?” She asked. “Has a lock and everything.” she pointed.” 

“Are you crazy?” He questioned.

“I want you Brian.” She whispered in his ear, “You just looked so hot on that stage tonight, I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you for another few hours.” 

Skylar didn’t have to twist his arm too much before he was looking around quickly and pulling her inside. “You actually gonna lock it this time?” He teased. 

“Shut up!” She ordered before attacking his belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down. With just a few simple kisses Q was already rock hard and that’s when Skylar sunk to her knees in front of him. Once her lips were wrapped around his hardness he was in heaven. “Jesus baby...”He whispered as best he could. “Fucking incredible.” 

She removed him from her mouth for a moment to smile at him, “Seeing you on stage in front of so many people made you even hotter. Let me show you how lucky I am to have you babe.” She then began sucking him again. Q always found it quite impressive how much of a gag reflex this girl did not possess. He was all the way at the back of her throat as she caressed his balls. His cock was soaking wet from her mouth and as she twirled her tongue around the tip he felt an all too familiar feeling start to build. “Skylar stop, I’m gonna cum. You gotta stop for a sec.” 

“Why?” She mumbled with him still in her mouth. 

“Seriously stop please!” He begged pulling her back. 

Skylar stood but had a worried look on her face, “Did I do something wrong?” She asked wondering why he would stop her when he was so close. 

“No not at all baby.” He answered then pulled her dress up, “I just need to fuck you so bad right now.” Skylar giggled and with Q’s assistance stepped out of her red g string. He pressed his cock right to her entrance, “My baby’s pussy want this?” 

“Fuck yes!” She cried out as he entered her. Q lifted her leg up to his hip and took hold of her naked ass as he pounded into her. Because of the blowjob of the century he knew he wasn’t going to last too long so he had to make sure he got Skylar satisfied quickly. Judging by the look of pure pleasure on her face, it wasn’t gonna be too difficult. Before long Skylar was cumming all over his cock and now Q was satisfied with his work and knew it was safe to release. “I’m gonna fill up your sweet pussy baby.” 

Unprotected sex was something they had talked about in depth before and with Skylar being on birth control for years and both not being with other people, releasing inside of her had quickly become his new favorite activity in the whole world. It showed that she trusted him and in a way he also considered it a way of claiming her as his and his only. A feeling he loved considering where she worked.

“Explode inside me baby. I love it so much.” She moaned as she felt herself cumming for the second time in only a matter of minutes. Brian had to lean down and bite down on Skylar’s shoulder to keep quiet as he released all inside his girl. 

Thanks to being in a closet, they managed to clean up with a roll of paper towels, not the most romantic setting but they both enjoyed the fire they had between them. Brian bent down and picked up the red piece of material from the floor and stuck them in his pocket, “For my collection.” He winked. 

“God you’re so fucking hot.” She whispered biting on his earlobe. 

“Don’t bend over without any panties on you understand?” He said in a serious tone that Skylar found intimidating yet so sexy. 

“Yes sir.” She whispered placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“We really should get back.” He said opening the door praying no one would be on the other side of it this time. 

When they finally returned to the green room, they were met with very questioning looks, “Get lost?” Murray teased. 

“Just went for a walk.” Q smirked. 

With Sal laughing in the background, Joe put a pillow over his head, “I’m not gonna be able to handle this!” He screaming having no choice but to laugh as he watched Q and Skylar turn red because it was clear to the whole room they weren’t going for a walk.


	14. Trouble in the Club

Q felt his stomach growl in hunger. He looked over the huge display of muffins and pastries on  set and debated his choice on if he wanted to be good and settle for a corn muffin or indulge in that bear claw that seemed to be calling out to him. His diet had been going really well, he was already down 18 pounds over the past couple months. Brian decided to treat himself and grabbed the bear claw. 

As he took a bite he felt two hands cover his eyes and a body pushed up against his back, "Guess who." A sweet woman's voice said against his ear. 

"Mmm...can I have a hint." He growled with his eyes still covered. 

"She sucked your dick pretty good last night." She whispered.

"She sure did." He smirked turning around to face her. 

"You were pretty amazing last night yourself." She said kissing his lips. 

"Oh yeah?" He said grinning ear to ear. 

"I'm still sore." She said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then looks like I'm doing my job." He whispered then leaned down to capture her lips, only this time a lot rougher than before. Q spun her around pushing her up against the wall and continued exploring her mouth with his. His body was flat against hers and she could feel the bulge in his jeans begin to harden. He placed his hands on either side of her head giving her nowhere to go but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Call outta work tonight." Q said between kisses. 

Skylar pulled back and pouted which wasn't helping because Q found her even sexier when she made that face. "I can't plus I thought you were recording in Jersey tonight."

"We'll play hooky together and do more of this." He said using his hand to motion between their lips. 

"Mmm...so tempting." She whined. Q smiled thinking he had actually convinced her, "But I can't." She said causing him such disappointment. "Because unfortunately I haven't won the lottery yet." She joked. "Besides I have a new boss and it really wouldn't look great if I called out." 

"New boss?" Brian questioned. "Whats he like?" He had almost a bitter sound to his voice. 

"Don't start, you know..." she then paused to look around quickly, "you know where I work. You can come in anytime still." 

He quickly shook his head, "Too weird." It was now his turn to look around quickly, "Besides I like all my extras at home now." He winked then reached around to grab her ass quite roughly.

Skylar loved the playful mood he was in and took advantage of it by continuing to kiss him. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, "Alright listen..." Joe groaned, "I said I would do my best to be okay with this, that doesn't mean I should have it shoved in my face at work. Hands to yourself Quinn." He then squeezed by them to grab a donut. 

"Love you Joey." Skylar called after him. 

"Love you too Joey." Q mimicked in Skylar's voice. 

Joe's only response to the couple was sticking two middle fingers in the air as he walked away.

It was now very clear to the rest of the crew that Skylar and Q were a couple. Some were confused by it while others thought it was very cute. Today they were filming at the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center and they had two separate challenges on the schedule. The first was a typical refuse you lose challenge but the last one had everyone on set in tears. It was the balloon challenge but to add to the difficulty, the guys had to do it on skates. Sal and Murr did quite well but Joe and Q were horrible on the ice which made it even funnier. 

When Skylar was all finished helping the crew pack up she grabbed a pair of skates and made her way over the guys. "Alright Bambi, let's go!" She said teasing Q. 

"I ain't going back out there." He replied, "No way." 

"I'm not taking no for an answer, come on Quinn." She insisted. 

Seeing that he had no choice but to play along he huffed as he walked to a nearby bench to put his skates back on. Few minutes later Skylar was leading him back onto the ice. She gracefully glided on the frozen glass while Q held onto the side shaking on the blades. 

"Don't be so stiff!" She yelled as she skated back towards him. 

"Kinda hard when I'm about to fall on my ass." He muttered. 

"You're looking down too much, that's why you keep stumbling." She instructed. 

"No I'm stumbling because people don't belong on ice!" He exclaimed. 

Skylar turned in front of Q and started skating backwards, "Give me your hands." She said reached out. 

Being significantly bigger than her he was fearful he would pull her down if he fell but after assuring him that she was be fine, he grabbed her hands. "See." She said looking back quickly to make sure she didn't skate into anyone, "Just loosen up your knees a bit."

With Skylar's instructions, Q felt a tad more comfortable on his skates and didn't look so foolish. 

Joe was just getting ready to head out when he happened to look over and see Q skating with Skylar. Placing his bag back on the ground he walked a few steps and leaned against the side of the rink. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Sal was now standing next to him. "They look happy." Sal said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah they really do." He agreed.

"You sure you're okay?" Sal asked. Being best friends with both these men, Sal made sure to not become too involved. He didn't want either thinking he was taking the other one's side. 

"She's just been through a lot." Joe sighed. "I don't want her to get anymore hurt than she already has." 

"I get that and I understand you want to protect her but by the looks of it, I don't see her needing protecting." Sal added. 

Both men looked over at the two laughing hysterically at Brian completely wiping out and then pulling Skylar on top of him. They gently rubbed their noses together before attempting to get up. "I don't think I've ever seen him act this happy before." Joe said astonished. 

"Something tells me it's not an act Joe." Sal said as he looked on at the couple trying to make their way off the ice. Joe remained silent getting lost in his thoughts. 

________________________________  
"How was your trip?" A voice said startling Skylar causing her to jump. 

"Jesus!" She exclaimed turning around and noticing Rocco standing awfully close to her, "Rocco, hi. Sorry you scared me." She laughed awkwardly. "Trip was good." She said responding to his question. 

"Boyfriend treat you right?" He asked in a tone that Skylar found a little too creepy. She really didn't know what he meant by it but just nodded and smiled. 

Lacey had already finished her first set and was waiting for her next time on stage which wouldn't be for another 45 minutes. "You looked beautiful out there tonight." Rocco complimented. 

"Thank you." She said. There was something about this guy that really gave her an unsettling feeling. A lot of the other girls seemed to be obsessed with him; he was young and had a lot of money. 

"So I wanna get a sense of all the girls. I've been watching you all on stage and I have to say you are becoming my personal favorite." Rocco whispered. 

"Thank you." She repeated glancing down at her phone and seeing a text from Q. 

"But I haven't been able to see you in private yet?" He growled. 

"Excuse me!?" She questioned backing up a bit more. 

"What I mean is I want each girl to perform upstairs for me, so I know which girls are the best ones...ya know so I know who to book for events and stuff." He smiled. 

Skylar had just about enough, "With all due respect, that's not too professional having the girls dance for you privately." She said. "Carl never..." 

"I'm not Carl!" Rocco interrupted snapping at her. "And if you don't like the way I run things, you don't have to work here honey." 

"No no, please I'm sorry." Skylar apologized immediately not wanting to risk losing his job. "Guess I just have to get used to changes around here. Just one dance?" She asked not wanting to drag this out too much and risk not being back on stage making money. 

"One dance." He smiled, "And I know your time isn't free so I'll throw a little tip into your check next week." He then started to walk away, "Champagne Room in 15 minutes.” He winked and disappeared down the corridor. 

After texting Brian letting him know how much she missed him and touching up her makeup, Skylar made her way upstairs. It felt weird being up here because the first and only time she was in this room was with Brian...and Melrose of course. That was certainly a hot night and where her and Brian’s story began. She definitely didn’t like having to dance for her boss but if she wanted to keep this job than she didn’t have a choice. Quick dance to show Rocco that she was suitable for parties and big events and then it was back downstairs. 

“Lacey girl.” Rocco purred when Skylar opened the door. 

“Ready?” She asked sharply. 

“Woah woah what’s the rush, I hope that’s not how you would treat a guest in this room. Not starting off well Skylar.” He said with a bit of edge to his voice. 

“Sorry.” Skylar said trying to soften her voice, “I just don’t wanna miss my turn on stage.” 

“Don’t you worry about that.” Rocco insisted, “Now show me how you work that pole.” He said leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

Skylar did what she always did, go into Lacey mode and stop thinking. She started a song and began swinging around the pole. As she danced she couldn’t help but miss Carl. Granted sometimes he was cranky and not the easiest to talk to but he was professional and never once asked her to dance privately for him. When she applied for the job he had her come to amateur night and dance on stage in front of other people. Being alone with this man made her very uncomfortable. 

Sapphires’ policy has always been that dancers have the right to refuse to dance for anyone. There were many times that Skylar and other girls declined because a guy was far too drunk or aggressive. 

She continued to show off her best tricks on the pole, grinding her ass a little against the silver rod. She had on a hot pink teddy that opened at her stomach and paired it with black lace boy shorts with her ass cheeks poking out a bit. 

“Looking very sexy baby.” Rocco commented. Skylar happened to glance over and noticed a bulge beginning to grow in her boss’ dress pants. She chose to do her best to ignore it. 

She was relieved when the song ended and she thought she was done, “All set?” She asked. 

“I told you, I already knew you could work the pole good, but I need to know your lap dancing skills.” He said. 

“Rocco, sir....I don’t know how comfortable I am. You’re my boss.” She admitted hoping he would decide she was right and drop it. 

“I can’t book you for parties if I don’t know how you do one on one. Now do you enjoy working here or not?” He asked coldly. “And just so you know I am friends with every high class gentleman’s club in the area so unless you wanna go back to waiting tables or going to a dive strip joint, you may find yourself in some trouble.” 

Skylar found herself in a tough spot, she couldn’t afford to lose this job. “Just a quick one right?” She asked. 

“Absolutely, now get over here honey.” He called out with a devilish smile across his lips. 

Skylar started another song then got on the couch next to him and began to move her hips to the beat. She got on all fours and twerked her ass cheeks a bit for him, a move that a lot of men enjoyed watching. 

She couldn’t avoid it any longer and with a deep breath she straddled her boss and did her best to block out any thoughts. She felt his hardness pushing up against her and tried to picture herself anywhere but in this room with this creep. “Oh yeah baby.” She heard him moan out. “So fucking hot.” 

As the song came to an end she quickly placed her breasts against his face and moved them from side to side. However once she felt a set of hands land on her ass she pulled away. “Alright!” She snapped getting up, “I think you get the point, I’m quite capable of handling big events we have. I’m gonna head back downstairs.” 

Rocco was not one to be denied what he wanted and he didn’t like being left frustrated. He had done this already with many of the other girls and always got what he expected; so why was this one being so difficult. “Skylar...” he called out. 

“Yes!” She responded turning around at the door. 

“Just so you know I’m a man that always gets what he wants, just remember that.” He winked. 

Skylar quickly scurried out of the room, not liking that comment in the least bit. This guy was trouble and she didn’t know how to get him to leave her alone.


	15. Called In

"I don't understand why you are working tonight?" Q complained. "You said you were off."

"I was babe but they called me in. Some last minute party was book. Said it was an emergency." She answered.

Brian looked up from his desk looking very irritated, "What... a stripper emergency?!" He exclaimed.

Skylar's eyes widened in both anger and shock, "Seriously?!" She said jumping up to slam his office door shut.

"Sorry." Brian apologized not realizing how loud he had yelled that. They had been sitting in his office at work talking about plans for dinner tonight when she suddenly got a text from her boss. "Just sucks. I was out of town most of last week and you had study group the past couple nights, it was gonna be nice to actually spend some time together." Brian didn't wanna add that he also hates that fact that their date was getting canceled because she had to strip for other men.

"I gotta fly home and shower." She said leaning in to give his cute pouty lips a kiss. "I'm sorry, don't be too mad at me."

"Call me when you get home tonight." Q called out reminding her even though she always did anyway.

_______________________________  
It may have been a good thing that Skylar had work because Q was able to stay at the office and work on some last minute stuff for the shoot tomorrow. He looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Murr." He greeted his friend.

"You around tonight?" Murray asked.

"Actually yeah, Skylar had to work tonight. We were supposed to do something but guess not." Brian said still annoyed.

"Bummer but that means you can come out with me and some of the crew. They wanted to celebrate the book." Murr said. Q was really proud of Murray, his new book had actually hit number one on the bestsellers list and he was really excited about it.

"Sounds cool! I'm in, where we going?" Q asked.

"That strip club over on 60th, guys all pitched in for a private room." Murr smiled pretty excited.

Brian's eyes grew huge, "You mean Sapphire?!"

"Yeah that's it!" Murray responded, "You've been there before haven't you?"

Inside Brian was freaking out. Now it was all starting to click together. The private event that Skylar was called in for was for Murray. "You can't go there!" He basically screamed in Murray's face. "Place is a dump!"

"A dump?!" Murray reacted shocked to his friend's behavior. "It's one of the most elite clubs in the Tri-State area. Listen we are heading over in about an hour, hope to see you there buddy."

Brian realized there was no convincing Murray to change his plans so he only had one other option, find Skylar and fast. Once Murray left his office, Q quickly pulled his phone out to dial his girlfriend. Skylar had left hours ago and he knew she must have already gotten to work. After he called a few times with no success he sent a text.

**We have a problem. That party you're working tonight is for Murray. Him and bunch of people from set are on their way to you NOW!**

It was 7pm so Q knew traffic in Manhattan was going to be ridiculous but that also meant Murray and everyone else was going to be stuck in the same traffic. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed for the parking garage.

After weaving his way in and out of cars, beeping at practically everyone that dared to cross in front of him, he arrived in about a half hour. Basically abandoning his car with the valet, Q ran inside hoping Murray or anyone else didn't beat him here.

Q flashed a head nod to the bouncer who recognized him right away and bypassed the line. "Hey sweetheart." Q greeted the hostess inside.

"Hey stranger." She smiled at Q, "Feel like we haven't seen you in ages."

"I need to talk to Sky... I mean Lacey." Brian corrected himself. "Lacey...I need to talk to Lacey real quick."

It wasn't rare for clients to have a favorite girl so a copy of the line up was always kept at the front desk. The hostess, Mandi, looked it over and gave Q another sweet smile, "Sorry handsome, Lacey is busy tonight."

Brian remembered the last time he made a scene over Skylar not being available and didn't want history to repeat itself so he approached this a little differently this time. "I understand and I don't wanna keep her from her job tonight, I just really need to talk to her for 5 little seconds." He then smiled and brought his hand up to brush the hair from her face, "Think you can help me with that?" He asked with a wink.

Mandi giggled at Brian being so flirty. She looked up at him and bit her lip, "Follow me." She whispered as she led him over to a table in the corner. "Wait here."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief, seemed like his flirting may have gotten him his way. Few minutes later Skylar came into his view. "What are you doing here?" She asked very confused. Skylar was just finishing getting ready when Mandi came running in saying one of her regulars was looking for her.

Brian pulled her over to the table he was standing at. "You didn't see my text?" He said.

"No I was running a little late and..." she started to explain but was interrupted.

"You can't work this party!" Brian blurred out.

Skylar sighed in frustration, "Brian we talked about this, you knew my job when we met, you have to accept that this is what I do for work right now."

Brian shook his head because obviously Skylar thought he was looking for a fight. "The party is a celebration for Murray that some of the crew is throwing him. You're about to walk into a room full of people we work with!"

Skylar's stomach dropped when Brian explained why he was here. "Are you kidding me?!" She cried out, "What am I gonna do?"

"Just tell them you can't do it, business like this they have to understand." Brian responding now wondering why his girlfriend looked so nervous. "They can't force you to do something."

"I guess I can try to talk to my boss." Skylar said. She was pretty unsure how it would go, Rocco seemed very adamant on her working this private event tonight. To be honest she was starting to get really frightened of the guy. After he had her upstairs alone, things had not gotten better, it seemed like every time she turned around Rocco wasn't far behind. She turned to her boyfriend, "Sorry you had to drive all the way here but thanks for telling me, I'll take care of it now." She then looked around quickly and smiled up at him. Brian gave his girl a sexy smirk and placed his lips on hers.

Letting out a little giggle she moaned into his lips. When she pulled back, Brian looked her over for a second and didn't see _his_ Skylar; he saw Lacey, the sexy stripper that he lived out many fantasies with. "Kinda miss seeing you in here." She whispered.

Brian playfully rolled his eyes, "Doesn't really make sense paying for things I get from you for free now." He then reaches around and grabbed her ass roughly just like he knew she liked.

"Well for breaking our date I'll be sure to make it up to you later." She said kissing him again.

Across the room, Rocco was not pleased by what he was seeing. His jealousy was rising and before he could stop himself he was barreling across the room to his employee and the scumbag that was all over her.

"Excuse me sir!" Rocco interrupted, "Cant have you touching the girls like that!"

Brian turned around and glared at the asshole who was interrupting him, "Well this girl is an exception buddy."

Rocco did not the like condescending tone to this guy's voice, "First off, I'm not your buddy. Secondly, no one touches _my_ dancers!"

Skylar jumped in immediately, "Rocco, you misunderstand. This is my boyfriend, Brian this is my boss, Rocco."

Brian kept his arm tightly around Skylar, "So you see, she may be a dancer a few nights here but she's _my_ girlfriend every day of the week."

Rocco's blood began to boil, "Skylar, you know it's not appropriate bringing your personal life here." He said to her.

"I know I'm sorry but Brian needed to tell me something kinda important and I actually have to talk to you too." Skylar said to her boss. Q's eyes had not left this guy, he didn't like him  at all. Brian wasn't sure if it was the $3,000 suit, the over powering cologne he was wearing, the ridiculously cocky attitude, or the fact that he spoke to Skylar like she was his property.

"See Rocco, that party that I'm booked for I can't work it tonight. In fact..." Skylar said looking around for anyone she saw from set, "I really can't work at all tonight."

"Why not?!" Rocco exclaimed.

"Turns out that party is for someone I work with during the day and I like to keep my night job private. I'm sorry but I don't wanna risk anyone seeing me tonight."

"That's gonna leave me a girl short tonight Skylar, you do understand that don't you?" Rocco asked.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that, you don't have to pay me of course. But I just have to go." Skylar said.

Rocco's eyes then turned back to the man that was holding his dancer so tight, "So why are you here?" He spat.

"Excuse me?!" Brian barked not liking how this asshole was coming at him.

Skylar placed her hand around Brian's chest to calm him, "To tell me, we all work together." She immediately explained.

Rocco let out an annoyed sigh, "Well I'm not happy about it but get your stuff and head outta here I guess." He then turned and stormed off.

"Why didn't you tell me your new boss was such a fucking dick." Brian asked when Rocco disappeared out back.

"Brian please, I'm handling him." Skylar said trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"Handling him?!" Brian questioned, "What are you handling exactly?" The Brian began to panic, "Wait...did he try anything on you?!"

"No!" Skylar exclaimed now more nervous than ever, "Nothing like that!" She then decided a change of subject was an order. She batted her eyes up to her boyfriend and smiled, "Looks like we may be able to save our date after all. Why don't you head to my place and we can revise our plans." She then stood on her tiptoes, took his ear in her mouth, and bit down on his earlobe.

Brian let out a small growl as his girlfriend licked and sucked on him. "Been over a week and I've been dying thinking about your big hard dick." She teased.

Brian gave her one more kiss then regretfully pulled away. "Go get dressed and I'll head over to your place now." Brian kissed her lips and watched her scurry into the back.

As he made his way to the door, he heard his name called, "Q! Q!"

Brian turned around and noticed Murray up on the second floor calling his name. "Oh shit." Brian said out loud to himself. As he climbed the stairs to join his friend he kept wondering how he was gonna explain being here besides for his party and he had just promised Skylar he was leaving.

"You decided to come after all!" Murray exclaimed in pure joy seeing his friend.

"Ah yeah but then Skylar actually texted me, I'm on my way to meet her now. Sorry bud." Brian apologized.

"Thought she had work?" Murray questioned.

"She did but then they didn't end up needed her so we are gonna try to salvage our date." Brian said, thinking that he really wasn't lying...technically.

"Come on!" Murr said egging him on, "Can't she wait a little bit, it's my book celebration!"

Q felt bad letting one of his best friends down, "I'll stay for one drink then I really gotta go."

"Alright!" Murray shouted, "Miss?" He called over the cocktail waitress, "Jameson on the rocks for my friend!"

"Guys!" Murray called into the room, "Q showed!" Brian was then greeted by his friends and co-workers cheering at his appearance.

The party seemed like a good time and after Q sucked down his drink, another one appeared in his hand far too quickly to reject. He took a seat next to a couple of his cameramen as he watched the girls dance for them. Even though he was in a relationship, he wasn't blind and was enjoying seeing all the sexy women.

"How bout a lap dance Buddy?!" Murr shouted out seeing Q just sitting on one of the sofas.

"You forget I'm taken dude?" Q responded.

"Oh come on! Skylar won't care!" Murr said. It was clear to Q that his friend was definitely already pretty drunk. "Excuse me?" Murray said tapping one of the dancers on the arm. "Can my friend have a little dance?"

When Q saw who the dancer was his heart dipped into his gut. It was Melrose, Skylar's friend and someone that he obviously knew intimately well from months ago.

Melrose's eyes bugged out when she saw Q. "Hey!" She started to say but stopped when she saw him make a throat-cutting motion as discreetly as he could telling her to stop talking.

The woman found herself in a tough spot she couldn't exactly say no to a client but didn't want to betray her friend either. However thinking about it quickly she realized he was at a strip club and ever seen their couple times together, Melrose always thought he was sexy as hell. "Listen..." Q said putting his hands up, "I really should get going." He announced going to stand up.

"Come on!" Dan, one of the crew members, yelled out also pretty drunk, "Instantly you lose your balls the second you get a girlfriend?!"

Q didn't like that assumption and even though he knew it was stupid and childish, he sat back down. "Can't let people think I lost my manhood, get over here honey!"

Melrose pulled her top down giving Q a front row seat to her bare tits, "Just like old times." She whispered so only he could hear as she straddled his lap and moved her body on top of his.

Meanwhile upstairs Skylar had just got an ass chewing from hell courtesy of Rocco on how this was unacceptable and he would let it slide once but that was it. As she was in his office she happened to see one of the screens behind his desk of the security cameras and one was zoomed into the party room where Murray and the rest of the IJ crew was.

What she didn't expect to see was her boyfriend in the room with a girl on top of him. After a much closer look she felt sick seeing it was Melrose. Rocco stopped talking when he realized Skylar was looking at something behind him.

Rocco followed her eyes and then smiled when he spotted what had the girl's attention. There was Brian smiling as he had Melrose on top of him, she then pushed up so her tits were right in his face. It was clear by the man's reaction he was fully enjoying the show on his lap. Rocco placed his arm around Skylar and let out a cocky laugh, "That's some boyfriend you got there."

"I gotta go." Skylar choked out as she grabbed her stuff and took off down the stairs.   
________________________________  
Brian looked at his watch before exiting his Jeep. He was a little later than he had anticipated but Murray had really wanted him to stay. However it was only 10 o'clock, still plenty of time to spend with his girl.

He jogged up the stairs and inserted his key in the lock to her door. The lock clicked opened and he pushed on the door. "What the hell?" Brian said when he realized the chain lock was done up top preventing to door from fully opening.

"Babe?" He called inside. "Skylar?!" He yelled a little louder.

Few moments later she appeared through the small opening in the door. "Yes?"

"What you doing?" He laughed, "Open the door."

"I don't think so." She responded coldly.

"What you talking about?" Brian questioned in his thick New York way.

"Why don't you just go back to The Sapphire and put your face in more girls tits, I'm sure Melrose would love to do it again!" She shouted.

Brian leaned his head back, it was all starting to come together.

"You know you're not too fucking bright are ya?" Melrose snapped, "Just because some of the rooms don't have cameras doesn't mean all of them don't! That was a real nice show to see!"

"Can I explain?" Brian asked.

"No you can't! There's nothing to explain!" She yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Skylar! Skylar!" Brian screamed pounding on her front door.

"Is there a problem?!" An elderly neighbor shouted from a few doors down.

"No, sorry!" Brian apologized.

"Then get outta here before I call the cops!" The old woman shouted.

Brian didn't want that to happen so figured he had no choice but to leave. He went back to Skylar's door and said in a normal volume, "I'm sorry baby, call me when you calm down okay?"

Right on the other side, Skylar had tears falling, "Don't bet on it Quinn." She whispered softly to herself.


	16. Let’s Say Goodbye

"Skylar I need you assisting Cha today." Pete said then quickly went around making sure stuff was set for the shoot today.

Skylar huffed to herself, if she was tagging with Cha today, that meant being around the Jokers, which in turn meant being around one that she wanted nothing to do with at the moment. She finished unpacking the audio equipment like she did every morning on set then went off to find Cha. 

"Hey girl! Cha greeted a sleepy looking Skylar. "You look exhausted honey." 

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night." Skylar said trying her hardest to smile. 

Cha winked at her, "Q got you up all night?" She laughed. 

"Oh he definitely had me up all night." Skylar sighed. 

Cha had someone talking in her ear through the radios that the crew used to communicate with so she didn't hear Skylar's response. Once she had answered the question over the walkie talkie she turned back to Skylar, "All I gotta say girl is keep up whatever you're doing. I've been working with Q for years and have never seen him so happy. Boy is walking on clouds now that you're in his life." 

Skylar smiled at hearing that. Even though she was upset with him, it was nice to hear other people say how happy she made him. 

"Speak of the devil." Cha said seeing Q walking towards them. 

"Ladies." He smiled greeting them. "Cha can you give us a second?" He asked kissing her on the cheek. 

"You guys gonna dirty talk?" She laughed. 

"Yeah, you wanna stick around and listen?" He joked back. 

"Thanks I'm good." She said sticking out her tongue as she walked away. "Sky, I'll be over at the production van. Come find me when you're done with your man!" She called behind her. 

When Cha was out of ear shot, Brian's smile dropped and looked at Skylar, "You seriously shut your phone off last night, that's real fucking childish Skylar." 

"Didn't have anything to say last night." She responded shrugging her shoulders. 

Brian let out an exhausted sigh, "You have anything to say today?" He snapped. 

"Not really, I'm not the one that acted like an asshole last night, that was you!" You snapped back. 

"Asshole?!" Brian exclaimed causing crew members they were around to look in their direction. He decided he obviously needed to quiet down. "Look I feel bad that I didn't leave right away and come back to your place as planned but I was already there, Murray saw me, how was I to explain I was there?" He said much quieter. "It was either stay for a little while or tell him the truth." He added his eyes growing large at the obvious choice. 

"Brian I'm not a bitch, I'm not mad that you stayed for your friend's party." She barked. 

"No you're mad I got a lap dance, which if you ask me is pretty fucking hypocritical don't you think?" He whispered but in a very harsh tone. 

She refused to cry in front of him, she did that enough last night so before speaking Skylar swallowed the large lump in her throat. "It's not even the lap dance Brian, it's who you got the lap dance from that bothers me." 

"Melrose?" Brian questioned. 

Skylar could tell they were still being watched by other members of the crew so she gestured with her head to follow her to an empty spot behind a bunch of equipment. "It's not like she's just some random girl, you guys have done things together." 

"Yeah, with you there!" Brian exclaimed in complete frustration, "And if I remember correctly that second time was a hundred percent your idea. This isn't fair Skylar!" 

"Can we talk about this later?" Skylar said feeling the lump return in her throat. 

"No! I wanna talk about it now!" Brian shouted not caring who heard. "I wanna know why it's okay for you to strip for men every fucking night but I can't get a simple lap dance! Are you that fucking insecure?" He then saw the look of horror on her face and turned around to look behind him. 

"Umm..sorry, I didn't mean to overhear." Sal said completely shocked and trying to process what he just learned. 

"I fucking told you I didn't wanna talk about it here!" Skylar cried out to Brian. She felt like she was going to throw up. The one secret she was so desperate to keep from the world was now exposed to one of Joe's best friends. 

Cha came up from behind the group, "Hey babygirl!" She called out to Skylar, "Hate to interrupt but we gotta get moving." When Skylar turned around that's when Cha saw the tears in her eyes. "You okay?!" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" She said trying to wipe her tears feeling so embarrassed and stupid right now. 

"She's fine." Brian jumped in, "She's not feeling well today. Head home Skylar." He urged her. 

Skylar looked between him and Cha unsure. Even though she could really use Skylar's help today, with Brian being one of the bosses she couldn't argue. "Yeah you actually don't look so good." Cha agreed noticing the sick look on her face, "Go on girl, head home. I got this." She smiled. 

Skylar didn't say another word and left immediately refusing to make eye contact with Sal as she walked by him. 

______________________________  
"Hey!" Sal yelled to Q when they were finished for the day. "Quinn stop!" He continued to yell when it didn't seem like Q was acknowledging him. 

"Not now Sal." He huffed in annoyance. 

"No, now!" Sal insisted blocking Brian from getting into his Jeep. Sal had been trying to get his friend alone to talk to all day but it just wasn't happening. 

"What?" Brian exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. 

"Whatta mean what?!" Sal yelled back. He then looked around to make sure no one was close by, "She's actually a stripper?" He whispered this time. 

"Yes, okay ya happy?" Brian responded. "Listen, You can't say anything especially to Joe." Brian then went on to explain everything about the first night he saw her. He left out the details on hooking up with her and another girl, that was private and his business only. 

"I can't believe it, she just seems so....not like that." Sal said in disbelief. 

"It's just a job Sal, doesn't make her a bad person!" Brian snapped feeling awfully defensive at the moment.

"No, no!" Sal reacted immediately throwing his hands up, "That's not what I meant, I just mean, it's shocking." Sal then paused for a second on how to choose his words, "And also I mean I'm surprised you're okay with it." Considering Brian had been known to be pretty jealous sometimes, Sal was amazed he didn't have a problem with it. 

If there was anyone on the planet that Q could be honest with, it was the man standing before him. He sighed as he leaned against his Jeep. "I mean it's her job and it was her job before I met her. Do I do backflips everytime she goes to work, no...but what can I do?"

"Dude, you know I love Skylar. She's great and honestly I've never seen you happier but I wanna make sure that you're okay because the guy I just saw over there, did not look like it to me." Sal said. 

"Just a little stupid argument. I was in there last night and may have gotten a lap dance from one of her friends, guess she found it a little disrespectful." Brian explained. 

Sal thought for a minute and shrugged, "Guess I see both sides." 

"Yeah so do I." Brian agreed. "Look bud, I gotta go. I'm sure she headed home so I wanna make sure she's okay." 

"Later man." Sal said heading towards his car. 

Brian stopped for a second, "Sally?!" He called out. 

"Yo?" His friend responded turning back around. 

"You can't mention this to anyone, especially Joe. She's dead set on him and Bes never finding out." Brian told him. 

"Taking it to grave, along with all your other secrets." Sal laughed.   
_______________________________  
Skylar wasn't shocked when she heard a knock at the door followed by the sound of it unlocking. When she saw her boyfriend standing before her she hopped off the couch and headed for her bedroom, "You know I didn't give you that key to have you barge in anytime you wanted." She snapped when she sat on her bed. 

"We need to finish our talk from earlier." Brian ordered. 

"Pretty sure that wasn't a talk, it was just you saying because I'm a slut for a living, you're free to do whatever you want." Skylar huffed. 

"First off, I never once called you a slut. Secondly I don't think I'm free to do whatever I want, all I was saying was a simple lap dance doesn't mean anything and you above all people should know that since you're always telling me not to worry." Brian said. 

"And like I said before, it wasn't the lap dance per say that upset me, it was the fact that of all those girls up there, you had to choose Melrose. Makes me think you still think about her." Skylar responded. 

Slowly Brian was now starting to piece this all together. He then sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend. "I'd be lying if I said those couple times weren't fun. Two girls at once, I'm not gonna insult your intelligence and say I didn't enjoy myself very much. But who am I with? Who am I thinking about every second of every day? Who did I fight tooth and nail to be with?" 

"I know all that, I just feel like maybe you're getting bored and looking for that experience again?" Skylar finally admitted the true route of her problem. 

"Bored with you? Skylar don't be crazy." Brian said placing his hand on her leg. "I am..." 

"You need to see it from my side Brian." Skylar interrupted before he could finish his thought. "This was supposed to be nothing. I mean you used to pay to sneak off to a room with me so I could suck your dick and it was new and it was exciting. Then it was exciting because we were sneaking around behind people's back. Now that's over and people know we're together, there's no sneaking anymore. I guess I'm just waiting for you to get bored and loss interest because it's not exciting anymore." Her eyes were starting to well up with tears now. "So when I saw you with Melrose, it all came flooding back to me and I kept seeing everything you guys had done together in my head. At first I was jealous but then the more I thought about it, the sadder I got because I thought that's what you wanted." 

Brian was silent for a moment. He then placed his hand against her cheek and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. The feelings he was about to express to her were feelings he hadn't uttered in years. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about how he felt about her. "Skylar, I wouldn't risk an almost 30 year friendship for just anyone, I wouldn't pay off a house for just anyone, or share some of my most deepest secrets with a girl I was just having a good time with. So before I was so rudely interrupted...I was about to say how much I care for you. Skylar I love you, more than I think I've ever loved anyone in my life." 

If she would have guessed Skylar would say she had stopped breathing. She stared at the man before her just blinking a couple times which was staring to make Brian feel pretty uncomfortable. "I mean you don't have to say it back but can you at least say something." He laughed awkwardly. 

"I feel like saying it back would be pretty cheesy but Brian...I love you too. 

"Yeah?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Afraid so." She laughed. 

"Still mad at me?" He asked. 

"No." She answered. "But..." she added causing Brian's head to hang down, he thought they were done talking and now would be the perfect time to use this bed in a different way. 

"Can you be honest and tell me how you feel about my job? Because after today I'm getting the impression you're not as okay with it as you play it. 

"The fact that other men get to see you in a way that should only be me, isn't easy. I'm trying baby, I really am but no I don't like your job. I fear for your safety and yes I do think that one day you'll get an offer, similar to the one I gave you." Brian answered very truthfully. 

"You think I'd cheat?!" Skylar exclaimed. 

"Sometimes I don't know. Guy dangles some serious cash in your face, could be tempting." Brian said. "I know you told me I'd have to deal with it if I wanted to be with you but it would make me feel better if you quit." Brian's voice then started to get louder the more he talked, "I mean it's not like you even enjoy it. You're embarrassed and petrified of people finding out." 

Brian mentioning this reminding her of the events that transpired earlier, "Oh my God, Sal! He's not gonna..." 

"Say anything?" Brian finished her thought, "Absolutely not. He's not like that and has kept every secret I've ever asked him to keep. Believe me, you're safe." 

Skylar sighed a huge breath of relief. "I hate living a lie." She finally admitted to not only him but to herself. 

"Then quit." Brian insisted. 

"I will, I'm gonna find something else and quit." She smiled. 

"And if you find yourself coming up short in the beginning, I can help you Skylar." Brian said. 

"I know you would baby but I don't want you to." She responded to his offer. 

"Just saying, I wouldn't mind. If it will get you outta there, I would pretty much do whatever you needed." He said. 

"Are we done fighting now?" She asked peaking up at him with those eyes he couldn't ever say no to. Brian didn't answer verbally, instead he pushed her back then swung his legs over so he straddled her. Underneath him Skylar was giggling uncontrollably. Brian began unbuttoning her blouse exposing her beautiful full tits confined in their bra. He ducked his head down, pulled the material down and took her left breast in his mouth teasing it repeatedly. 

"Mmm....Brian" She moaned underneath him; she felt his hardness pushing against her core and started raising her hips up to connect with it.

With her nipple still in his mouth he laughed, "Always so quick to get to that." 

"Well it's so good, I can't help it." She whined. 

"Let's slow it down a little, huh?" He winked down at her. 

"Don't do that, it makes me wetter!" She growled. 

"Oh really?" Brian said raising his eyebrow up, "Let's see if I can get you soaked babe." He then shimmied down her body and ripped her dress pants off as quickly as possible. When he saw the wet spot on her panties he smiled to himself, "Mmm...this is gonna be extra tasty tonight." He whispered against her inner thigh kissing it softly. 

"Shit!!" She exclaimed when she felt him attack her hard. Sometimes Brian liked to eat her nice and soft, she could tell this was not one of those nights. He was looking to be rough and extra dirty. Taking her swollen soaked lips in his mouth, he bit down. "Fuck baby!" She cried out in both pain and pleasure. "More Brian more!" 

A cocky smile came across Brian's face as his girlfriend came hard against him. He knew he made her feel good, since day one he possessed her body like no other man ever had. Once he was satisfied with his work, he came up from between her legs and kissed back up her quivering body. "Say it." He whispered against her lips when he reached his destination. 

"Say what?" Skylar breathed heavily underneath him. She opened her eyes and saw the way Brian was looking at her and that's when she realized what he was asking. Skylar smiled then placed a kiss to his lips, tasting herself in the process. "I love you Brian." 

"I love you too babygirl." Brian replied as he felt Skylar slip down the bed and pull his jeans off so she could get better access to him. While Skylar gave him one of the best blowjobs he could remember he couldn't help but think how happy he would be to finally say goodbye to Lacey for good.


	17. Never at Peace for Long

Skylar poked her head into the conference room, "I'm gonna head out if you guys are all set for the night." She said to the Jokers and a couple comedy producers who were having a late meeting. 

"Have a good night!" Murr called out. 

"Bessy wants to know if you're coming to Milana's little dance recital on Saturday?" Joe asked. 

"I wouldn't miss it!" She smiled. "Tell her to text me the address so I have it." 

Q suddenly rose from his chair and placed his hand on the small of her back, "I'll walk you downstairs." He said kissing the top of her head.

Even a couple weeks ago seeing Q kiss Skylar would have made his stomach turn and his blood boil but he was finally starting to get more comfortable with the idea. After all he had never seen either of them happier, so maybe this wasn't a disaster. 

As Q and Skylar walked down the hall they heard Casey, one of the producers, yell after them, "Hey I wanna get outta here soon, no making out you guys!" 

As they waited for the doors of the elevator to open Skylar leaned into his body closing her eyes. She could honestly say at this point in her life she was at such peace. Q reached under her shirt gently rubbing her back. "You gonna do it tonight?" He whispered in case anyone walked by. 

"Told you I am." She answered. 

"I know just making sure you didn't change your mind, that's all." Brian replied. The fact that Skylar was actually going through with quitting Sapphire had him in the best mood. With graduation only a few months away, she had started applying at production companies and news stations and with any luck would be getting some callbacks. 

The door dinged open and Q placed his arm out to hold the door as Skylar hopped on. Now that they were alone in the elevator she felt a more comfortable talking about the subject. "It's time. You're right, I'm not happy and can be so much more especially after I graduate." She assured him then placed her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I'm not changing my mind baby." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and rubbed her nose against his. 

"And if you get a little short with cash, you'll tell me right?" Brian said reminding her of what they talked about a couple days ago. He was more than happy to help her if it meant getting her to stop taking her clothes off for other men. 

"Yes Brian." She sighed. "I hate the idea but yes, I'll let you know." The doors slid open and Skylar stepped off followed closely by Q. He quickly pulled her back and wrapped her tightly in his arms. 

"Say it." She giggled.

"Love you." He smiled at her. They haven't been saying it that long but telling her that he loved her felt like the absolute most natural thing in the world. 

"I love you." She repeated kissing his soft lips. The cold New York winter wind hit them like a ton of bricks when someone opened the door. "I gotta go." She whispered against his mouth. 

With her opening her mouth it gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside and tease hers a bit. "Mmm.." she moaned into his kisses, "You're not being fair, you know I gotta go." 

"You're quitting, who cares you can be late." He responded not stopping his assault on her mouth. 

Skylar finally came to her senses and pushed him back against the wall, "Sucha bad influence Quinn!" She laughed. 

Realizing he wasn't getting anything more from his girlfriend at the moment he slapped her ass as she turned around, "Get going then!" 

Skylar reactively grabbed her cheek to soothe the sting but bit her lip looking at her man with a naughty look in her eyes. "That looks not gonna get me to back off, you should know that by now." He growled. 

Skylar gave Brian one more sweet kiss, promised to text as soon as she talked to her boss, and scurried out into the cold.  
______________________________

Obviously the one time Skylar was actually looking for Rocco and he was no where to be seen. She had already done two turns on stage and one lap dance; it was getting pretty annoying considering since he took over the place he had been up her ass. 

Finally after being at work for 2 hours she spotted him going into his office. Skylar made her way to the other side of the room and noticed that his door was still opened. She reached her hand out knocking to grab his attention. 

"Skylar..."he greeted with a growl to his voice and crooked smile, "What do I owe this pleasure?" 

"Do you have a minute?" She asked. 

"For you? All the time in the world beautiful." He responded. 

Skylar mentally rolled her eyes, this guy literally never missed an opportunity to hit on her. "So I just wanna start off by thanking you for giving me great gigs and every chance to make money here but I feel like with my graduation coming up, my time here is ending." 

Rocco looked up from his desk, "I'm not following." He said confused. 

Skylar decided to just be blunt, "I'm quitting Rocco." 

The response she got was not one she expected, she got dead silence with just a blank stare from her boss. "I will stay on for the next two weeks but after that, I won't be back." 

Rocco suddenly stood and made his way to the door. Slowly closing it, he then turned around to face Skylar, "You're not going anywhere." He said coldly inching towards her. 

Skylar backed up against the desk, holding onto the side so tight her hands tingled. "Excuse me?" She stuttered getting incredibly nervous at how close he was getting.

A chuckle escaped Rocco's lips as he stared Skylar down, "You're not going anywhere Skylar. I won't allow it." 

"No offense but that's not really your call Rocco. I am trying to do the right thing here but if you're gonna be difficult than I guess I can just finish tonight." Skylar snapped and tried to wiggle out from between Rocco and his desk. 

As she made her way to the door for her exit she was instantly stopped in her tracks by two simple words, "Brian Quinn." 

"Excuse me?" Skylar questioned turning around with a fire in her eyes at the thought of this scumbag bringing up her boyfriend. 

The sadistic smile returned to Rocco's face and he leaned against his desk crossing his arms over his chest. "You see, when he was in here I knew he looked familiar so I did some digging and it seems like you sweetheart are a little gold digger.” 

“You know nothing about me or my personal life, Rocco!” Skylar yelled, “Don’t you dare talk about my relationship.” 

“I’m just curious what it would do to your boyfriend’s career and reputation if the whole world found who his girlfriend really is?” Rocco explained. Skylar was slowly piecing everything together. “I also started talking to some of the other girls and bouncers here and it seems like you and Quinn started in a very unconventional way. Giving extras in private rooms?” He questioned then smiled when he saw the look of horror on Skylar’s face, “Tsk tsk...” Rocco scolded shaking his head smiling, “Skylar shame on you. I wouldn’t think someone like you would behave in such a way.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you can’t prove any of that Rocco. Now I think it’s best if I leave...for good.” Skylar said in a very nasty tone and turned to leave. 

“Skylar Skylar Skylar...” Rocco said stopping her in her tracks, “So naive. You really think we don’t have cameras in every room you girls are in? Come on now, that’s what you girls are made to believe.” He then opened up the large wooden cabinet behind the desk revealing multiple TVs. Picking up a remote he switched them on and waited for Skylar to look all the screens over. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen in fear. “So I’m guessing you recognize this room?” Rocco announced pointing to the monitor that looked into the Champagne Room. The room that Skylar and Melrose pleasured Q in many different ways so many months ago. 

“And I promise I have footage of every other room you and Quinn have been in.” He said. “So I’m gonna ask you again, what will the world think when the lovable Q from Impractical Jokers is found out to be fucking strippers inside clubs?” 

Skylar didn’t know if she wanted to slap the man standing before her, cry, or run away but right now she was frozen dead in her tracks. 

Rocco approached Skylar and brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face. Instinctively she slapped it away. “Ohh feisty little thing.” Rocco laughed. “Now if you play nice and do as I say, you and Quinn’s dirty little secrets will be safe with me.” 

“Are you blackmailing me?” Skylar questioned. 

“I’m simply making you a business deal and it seems in your best interest to continue to work here.” Rocco answered.

______________________________  
“Hey babe!” Q answered his phone when Skylar had finally called him. “I expected to hear from you hours ago.” 

Truth was Skylar left Sapphire immediately after her encounter with Rocco and walked around for close to two hours trying to clear her mind and make a decision. 

“Something wrong?” Q asked when Skylar hadn’t said anything. 

“I changed my mind.” She finally said. 

“Changed your mind about what?” Q asked. 

“I’m gonna keep my job Brian, I’m not quitting. I’m sorry.” She responded trying to keep her tears back in fear that he would hear her shaky voice and know something was wrong.

“I don’t understand.” Q questioned, “You were so set on it earlier.” 

“Look I just don’t wanna quit okay!” Skylar snapped. She was desperate to get off the phone. The last thing she wanted was Brian to keep pushing. In order to keep him away from all of this, she couldn’t tell him anything. 

“Skylar stop!” Q exclaimed, “This doesn’t make any sense, you said...” 

“I know what I said!” Skylar yelled, “And I thought about it and I don’t appreciate you pressuring me to quit my job Brian! Look, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.” She quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Once she put the phone down she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. If it was the last thing she would do, she wouldn’t embarrass Brian and the rest of the TV show because of her choices. 

Back at Brian’s house, Sal came into the kitchen after hearing Q raise his voice. “Everything okay man?” 

“I don’t think so?” Brian answered placing his phone down. “Skylar is acting very strange, something isn’t right, I can feel it.”


	18. M-I-A

Skylar was up all night. She was so stressed that it was physically causing her to be sick. After hanging up with Q he tried calling back multiple times. She knew he didn't believe her but couldn't figure out how she was ever gonna convince him. The only solution she came up with was tearing her entire heart apart but if it would protect him than she knew she had to sacrifice her happiness. If anything this is what she was used to, her entire life has been about sacrifice and the truth was she loved Brian too much to embarrass and possibly destroy his career. 

So since sleep just wasn't happening she decided to get to work very early before anyone got there. It was then that she cleaned out her desk. She was only an intern so she didn't have that much stuff to clean out but as she opened the different drawers in the best something caught her eye, a photograph she had just placed there less than a month ago. It was a photo of her and Brian at a play. One of Brian's favorite things was going to Broadway shows and not long ago he had taken her on a big date as a way to celebrate not having to hide anymore. He started the evening with a nice dinner in the city then they walked the 9 blocks in the freezing cold to the theater, his arm tightly around her as she swore up and down she was fine to walk when really she regretted not getting a cab. However being snug against his body made the walk more bearable. When they had gotten to the theater he stopped someone and asked if they could snap a photo of the two of them. She made a joke that usually the last thing he wanted to do was take pictures. It had now recently become her new favorite picture, the two of them cuddled up together, noses red from the cold but big smiles on their faces. 

She stared at the picture for sometime before slipping it into her bag. Taking a deep breath Skylar looked across the office and saw Pete's light on. Besides the Jokers he was the only one she could go to with this. 

"Pete?" She said poking her head inside his office. 

He looked up from his desk, "Hey Skylar! Awfully early today." It was then that he noticed an odd look on her face, "Everything okay?" 

"Not really." She answered in a shaky voice, "Can I talk to you?" 

________________________________  
Q was in no mood for anyone this morning. He was just happy that no challenges were scheduled for today. Skylar had ignored all his calls and texts and when he stopped by her apartment this morning she wasn't even there. Something was definitely not right. 

He looked around the Impractical Jokers office and didn't see her here either. After asking a few people if they had seen her yet this morning and getting no leads he had no choice but to hook up with the other guys to go over touring stuff. 

"Woah!" Murr said when he saw Q's face, "You Alright?" 

"Let's just get this over with." Q grumbled taking a seat next to Sal.

After a few minutes Pete joined the meeting. Even though he wasn't involved in the live touring he liked to be in loop so he knew when to schedule things for the TV show. It was then that he dropped a bomb on the room, "So may I ask what happened?" Pete said. 

"What are you talking about?" Q responded glancing down at his phone hoping to see a missed call of text but he didn't. 

"Why Skylar just up and quit this morning." Pete answered now confused that Q didn't even know. 

"She what?!" Joe and Q both exclaimed at the same time. 

"Whatta mean she quit?!" Joe continued.

Pete put his hands up in defense, "I don't know... I mean she just came into my office early this morning, thanked me for everything but said she wouldn't be coming back to work." He explained. 

Q's face showed no expression what so ever, he was trying to process everything and just stared blankly down at the table. 

"I don't understand..." Murray jumped in, "Doesn't she need the credits to graduate?" 

"That's what I thought. Her professor actually just called me last week to check in. Told him she was doing a great job." Pete responded. 

Suddenly Joe shot dagger eyes across the table, "Q I swear to God if you did anything..." 

"I didn't!" Q interrupted. "This doesn't make any fucking sense! Why would she be doing this?" He said but was really just thinking out loud. 

"Why would she just up and leave then!" Joe yelled back, "She needs this job in order to graduate. She's almost done for Christ Sakes!"   
Before Joe even finished his thought, Q was up and running towards the elevator. "Where the fucks he going?!" Joe yelled. 

He then turned and looked at the other men like they had answers, "I knew he was gonna end up hurting her. I said it over and over again." Joe was now pacing the floor like a caged tiger. 

Sal had just about enough, "Why are you so quick to think Q did something?!" 

"Why else would she just quit outta nowhere?" Joe argued. 

Sal shook his head in response, "I have no idea and judging by the look on Q's face just now, neither does he so why don't you stop jumping to conclusions!" Joe didn't respond, he just listened as Sal tried to be the voice of reason.

"You saw them last night before she left and how in love they looked. Didn't seem like a couple that were having problems to me." Sal added defending Q.   
________________________________  
Lucky for Q he remembered exactly where Melrose lives. Skylar had asked him to drop her off one night before he headed down to Jersey to record. It was the only place he could think to start looking for her since she clearly hadn't returned to her apartment. He continued to bang on her front door until it swung open. 

"Who the hell...." Melrose exclaimed as she opened her door in a very annoyed tone but then paused when she saw who it was.

"Where is she?!" A demanded. 

"She left." Melrose answered. "Pretty upset too but wouldn't tell me why. She just wanted to wait here for a cab." 

"What happened last night at work?" Q asked. He knew something must have happened because up until that point everything was completely fine. 

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there. Why do you think something happened?" Melrose asked. 

"When she left me yesterday she was supposed to be quitting." Q answered. 

"Well I'm sure that didn't go over well." Melrose blurted out. 

"What?" Q immediately questioned. Melrose realized she probably shouldn't have said that and tried to change the subject but Q wasn't playing around right now. "Melrose!" He shouted. 

"Ok ok..." She said sighing, "Let's just say Sky is kinda a personal favorite with the owner. I'm sure he gave her a hard time if she quit." 

"That asshole Rocco?" Q spat. 

"Yeah, he's always all over her and honestly it really gives her the creeps. She never said anything?" Melrose asked. 

Q didn't answer the question. He was trying to somehow piece together everything and come up with any explanation. "Melrose, please did Skylar say anything about where she was going?" 

"No she just said she wanted to get outta the city for a couple days and think things over. Like I said, she was really upset. I told her she could stay here but she said she wanted to be by herself." She answered. 

"Thank you!" Q exclaimed as he raced from the apartment and took off down the hall. There was only one place that Skylar went if she needed to be alone with her thoughts, her parent's lake house. 

________________________________  
Traffic was the worst Q had seen it in years so after nearly 4 hours in the car he was grouchy,tired, hungry but was thankful he actually remembered where the lake house was. A sigh of relief washed over him when he noticed the lights on inside and smoke coming from the chimney. He had found her. 

Q rushed from his Jeep and dashed up the stairs knocking until the door was answered. 

"Brian!" Skylar said stunned taking a step back. "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here?!" Brian repeated very annoyed at the question. "My girlfriend screams at me last night then goes off the grid, quits her job; the wrong one might I add, and you ask me what I'm doing here?"

He paused and looked at her seeing what a wreck she looked like. Her hair was a mess, her face was sunken in with zero color to it, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was fidgeting her hands and that's when Brian saw her nails were completely chewed off. A habit he remembered her talking about when she was really stressed out. It was then that he took a deep breath decided that she was only gonna shut down the more he yelled. 

"Baby please talk to me." He said placing his cold hand against her cheek that was still wet from tears. 

"I already told you." She answered. 

"Skylar that's bullshit! If you really enjoyed working at the club I wouldn't make you leave, you know that!" He shouted feeling his temper rise again. 

She couldn't listen to him yell so she retreated back in the house but left the door open. Skylar sunk down to the floor resting her back to the couch and sobbed. "Please...don't....yell..." She chocked our through her tears. 

Brian entered the house closing the door and quickly sank down next to her. "I'm sorry but I'm not getting any answers here. Last night before you left, you were so excited about quitting, having this whole fresh start. And this doesn't explain why you would quit your internship. You need that to graduate Skylar!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Please Brian just let this go." She begged. 

 

"No!" He exclaimed, "I'm not gonna just let this go Skylar. Is it your boss? Did he do something? Say something?" 

"This is why I did what I did." She whispered. 

"What? Run?! What did you expect me to do, just accept that and forget you ever existed? Must not think that much of me then." He said. 

"I'm trying to protect you!" She yelled. 

"Protect me from what?!" He yelled back. 

"What would happen to your career if the world found out you dated a stripper? Or about the stuff we used to do together there? What would your family think?" She cried out. 

"Is that what happened? Huh?" He pushed. "You told him you were quitting and this asshole threatened to what... go to a tabloid?" He asked slowly starting to put the puzzle together. Skylar didn't answer, her eyes remained locked on the floor. "Baby?" His gentle tone returning as he tipped her chin up to look at him, "I don't care. I care because I know it would upset you but as far as my career or my family goes, it wouldn't change a thing."

“I don’t wanna embarrass you. Rocco said if they wanted to sponsors could pull out of your show and I just panicked. Then I started to think what your family would think, I mean I haven’t even met them yet, what are they gonna think when they find out about us?” Skylar said sniffling. “I made this choice, not you, it shouldn’t effect your life.” 

“First off, you act like I work for Disney. My image isn’t exactly squeaky clean. I mean come on, you’ve listened to my podcast haven’t you?” He asked. “Secondly, this idiot doesn’t know anything about my job, it’s not that easy for sponsors to just pull out and something as little as this doesn’t scare me.” He then paused and wiped a strand of hair from her face, “Thirdly, my family isn’t gonna care even if they did find out.” Just the thought of bringing Skylar home to his mom brought a small smile across his lips. 

“I’d really like to know what you find so funny right now?” She asked noticing the smirk he was modeling. 

“My mom, you’re all she talks about now. She can’t wait to meet you. I talked to her yesterday morning and kept asking me all about you.” He smiled recalling his phone conversation with her. It had been a long time since Brian Quinn talked about a woman with his mom but after admitting to himself how much he loved Skylar, he just had to tell his mother. 

“Feel like she’ll be pretty disappointed when she finds out I had sex with her son in the back room of a strip club.” Skylar said very ashamed.

“My parents don’t follow stupid tabloids plus there’s no proof anyway. His word against ours.” Brian said. 

Brian, he has videos.” Skylar blurted out. When she saw the alarmed look upon her boyfriend’s face she explained how Rocco had cameras everywhere, even in rooms they were told there weren’t any. 

He was silent for a few moments, “I’ll take care of it baby.” His mind was racing on the inside but he remained calm on the outside, the last thing he wanted at this point was for his girl to worry anymore. 

“How?” She questioned. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know people. He’s not gonna release anything.” Brian assured her. 

He swung his arm around her and they remained sitting on the floor together. Skylar finally loosened up for the first time since everything happened. She rested her head down against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Are you mad at me?” She finally asked. 

“I’m not thrilled but I’ll get over it.” He answered honestly. “Please don’t ever do that again. How many times do I gotta tell you, I wanna take care of you Skylar.”

She smiled into his shirt feeling nothing but safe and love with this man, “Say it.” She muttered. 

Brian smiled at the little game they had started, “Love you.” 

“Love you too baby.” She responded cranking her neck up to kiss him. 

They pulled a blanket on top of them and watched the fire becoming locked in a trance at the dancing flames. After over 10 minutes Skylar finally broke the silence. “How are you gonna keep Rocco from releasing the videos of us?” 

“I don’t want you worrying about that.” Brian answered. “Only thing I want you worrying about is begging Pete for your internship back.” He laughed. 

“Isn’t this where sleeping with the star of the show comes in handy?” She whined. 

“Oh no!” He laughed, “You’re on your own with that one.”


	19. Discussions Aren’t Always Pretty

"You're sure you don't mind me staying with you for a couple days?" Skylar asked as they crossed the bridge entering Staten Island.

"Why would I mind?" Brian asked glancing over his shoulder as he switched lanes. "I'm the one that suggested it." He then lovingly placed his hand on her thigh squeezing lightly. If anything he would prefer having her close by the next couple days. 

After he had arrived at the lake house last night, they stayed cuddled by the fire for some time. Once Brian looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep against him he very carefully carried her to bed and watched her sleep for hours. He meant what he said, this was the first woman in a very long time that he wanted to take care of. There was something about this whole situation that wasn't sitting right with him. It seemed like this asshole was determined to get Skylar to stay, to control her, and if he was the last thing he did Brian was going to make sure this guy got the message loud and clear they Skylar wasn't his property and wouldn't be working for him any longer. 

"Uh oh." Skylar said when they pulled closer to Brian's house. 

"You really surprised?" Brian replied seeing Joe's car parked outside of his house. 

Joe and Bessy immediately jumped out of the car when they saw the familiar red Jeep get closer. 

"What's up guys?" Brian greeted getting out of the Jeep. 

"Skylar, are you okay? What the hell is going on?" Joe asked pretty much ignoring his friend. 

"I'm fine Joey. Just had a little meltdown. I'm gonna call Pete today and hopefully get my internship back." Skylar said. 

"I need answers Skylar! Bessy and I are done with you lying all the time. She's been up all night sick with worry. Your phone was off, we had no clue where you were!" Joe exclaimed. 

"Like I've said before I know you both worry and as much as I love you for it, I am an adult. You both don't have to check up on me anymore." Skylar said. 

"When you up and quit an internship that you need in order to graduate with no reason why and completely disappear, yeah we are gonna check up on you." Bessy argued back. 

"I was just going through a little bit of something and reacted in not the best way. Honestly everything is fine now." Skylar tried to assure them. 

"Skylar I've known you your entire life, you honestly don't think I know when you're lying?" Bessy stated with tears pooling in her eyes. "It always seems like you're keeping secrets!" 

Skylar looked over at Brian who still hadn't said anything, "The only secret I kept was about being with Brian." She said lying through her teeth. 

"Bullshit!" Bessy screamed in the middle of Q's driveway. Seeing her react in such a way shocked everyone, she never raised her voice like this. "Why won't you return my phone calls ever and how come I've asked you multiple times where you work and never seem to get a fucking answer?!" 

Brian and Skylar exchanged uneasy glances. "He obviously knows!" Bessy snapped at Brian. 

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, "Bes Listen, Skylar is clearly not comfortable telling you that. You just said you've had it with her not being honest, stop asking questions that are gonna result in her lying." 

"You stay the hell outta my family business Q!" Bessy exploded. "I didn't object to you two being together but when it comes to me and my cousin, back off!" 

She then directed her attention back to Skylar, " I don't understand what the big deal is, unless you're doing something illegal or are a fucking stripper" 

The look on both Skylar and Q's faces gave it away instantly. "Oh my god!" Bessy gasped covering her mouth in horror. "Are you insane?!" 

Skylar's eyes quickly filled with tears as Bessy looked at her with pure and total disappointment. "I mean I knew you must have been struggling money wise but to result to take your clothes off. What would your parents think? Their daughter stripping Skylar?!" 

Once Brian saw the heartbreak in his girlfriend's face at the mention of her parents he stepped in, "Enough!" He exclaimed, "You're not gonna sit here and insult her. Now you know the truth, no need to berate her Bessy." 

Joe wasn't thrilled seeing his wife get yelled at but he also saw the sadness in Skylar's eyes and felt his wife was being too hard on her so with a little pushing he was able to get Bessy back in the car.   
________________________________  
With a lot of coaxing from Skylar Brian finally agreed to keep his scheduled appearance tonight. He left her at his house cuddled up on the couch with the cats. After a deep loving kiss he was out the door heading to meet the other Jokers at a video game launch party they had been invited to. 

Surprisingly she wasn't as devastated as she thought she would be if her secret had ever gotten out. Strangely it kinda felt good to get it off her chest, it was a secret she had kept for too long. 

Brian hadn't spoken to Joe since this morning so he wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go. Joe spotted him right away when Q entered the building. "Can we talk before the other boys get here?" Joe asked. 

They quietly walked to an empty table sitting down, "Listen as much as I love Bessy, and you know I do, she was outta line today." Q said immediately. 

Joe held up his hands in defense, "I'm not gonna disagree with you. She feels awful now that she's calmed down. The last thing she would ever want is for Skylar to feel bad about herself." 

"Good because Skylar has no reason to feel bad about herself. She did what she had to do to take care of herself when the average person would have crumbled and threw in the towel." Q snapped. "And it pisses me off that someone, especially her own family, would make her feel any differently!"

It was right at that exact moment that it dawned on Joe Gatto. He shook his head in pure amazement and a small genuine smile came across his lips. “You really do love her, don’t you?” 

Q looked up and locked eyes with his friend. After a moment he bent his head back letting out a giant groan, “I promised myself I would never fall like this ever again but god man, when I’m with her there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. She just makes me a better version of myself. I would do anything to protect her.” 

Up until this point Joe was just going along with everyone else because it was easier than fighting it. However it was now that he truly saw how much Q cared for Skylar and he would be a fool to try and stand in their way.

“Cats outta the bag now, so can I ask you something and have you be totally honest with me?” Joe asked. 

“What?” Q responded. 

“I’m still trying to figure out why Skylar quit the show, that part still doesn’t add up.” He stated. 

“She was supposed to quit the club the other night and her boss there is a fucking scumbag.” Q started but then paused not knowing how to word the next part. 

He let out another huge sigh, “Let’s just say he has something on her that she doesn’t want getting out. She panicked and figured the only way to protect me was to keep working there and distance herself from me so unfortunately that meant quitting the show.” 

Joe got a confused look on his face, “Protect you? From what?” 

Brian softly laughed, “You wanted me to be honest so let’s just say somethings are better left unsaid between us when it comes to my relationship with Skylar.” 

Joe pieced together what that meant and decided Q was right, he probably didn’t want to know. “You just said you would do anything to protect her, you handling this asshole?” 

“He’ll be addressed very soon.” Brian said with a mean look in his eyes at the thought of this guy.   
_______________________________  
After a nice long bubble bath complete with wine, a good book, and three sets of cat eyes staring at her Skylar was a bit more relaxed. Brian had said he may be a little late coming home so she set dinner aside for him. Felt kinda cool being in his house, cooking for him, and waiting for him to come home. She wouldn’t tell him but she could certainly get used to this. 

When the doorbell rang she nearly jumped from her skin, she wasn’t expecting anyone and if it was for Q this could get a little awkward considering she was wearing his Superman bathrobes that was swimming on her but it smelt of him so she was enjoying cuddling up in it. Peaking through the window she was surprised that it was for her. 

“Hey.” She answered the door coldly greeting her cousin. 

“I’m sorry for how I reacted.” Bessy immediately apologized. 

Skylar stepped back to let her in. “Obviously I’ve thought those things about myself for awhile now but to actually hear them from your mouth, it hurt Bes.” Before she could respond Skylar continued this time raising her voice a bit, “Say whatever you want about me but don’t ever bring my dead parents into it!” 

“You’re totally completely right Sky. That was a low blow.” Bessy agreed. Tears then began pooling her eyes, “It’s just you are so smart and ready for amazing things and I know you. I know you wouldn’t have turned to that unless you truly felt trapped and I guess I’m more mad at myself for not seeing you struggle and not taking care of you.” 

“Listen to me, people really need to stop thinking I’m this fragile little kid. I don’t need to be taken care of like I’m made of glass.” Skylar explained. “I have faced enough challenges to know that I can take care of myself, which is what I did. I needed to pay my bills so I found a way to do it. I may not be proud of stripping for money but I am proud that I was able to support myself and still go to school.” 

“You should be proud, and you’re right Skylar, you are so strong and I guess sometimes I don’t give you enough credit for that.” 

“I love you all but you, Joe, and Brian all need to understand that I am my own person that can handle herself. I may make mistakes but who doesn’t?” Skylar finished. 

Bessy smiled looking at her baby cousin. She wasn’t a baby anymore, she was a strong woman that was dealing with life the best way she could. “He really loves you , ya know.” 

“I know Joe loves me....” Skylar replied.

“Not Joey, Q. He loves you Skylar.” Bessy smiled. 

“I love him too.” She smiled back pulling his bathrobe a little tighter around herself.   
________________________________  
After sitting outside in his Jeep for almost an hour, Q finally got out and made his way to the entrance. He bypassed the host at the door much to her disappointment and beelined it straight to the back. Because of his quickness the bouncers didn’t even have time to stop him before he busted through the door labeled OFFICE.

On the other side of the door was a man on the phone who was startled by his unannounced visitor. In a way he was almost expecting it so he quickly ended the call and gave Brian his full attention.

“Look, you don’t like me and I certainly don’t like you but seems like we got some things to discuss.” Brian said coldly narrowing his stare and balling up his fists at his side.


	20. See You Soon

"Who the fuck you think you are barging in here?!" Rocco spat slamming his phone down. 

"I'm the wrong guy to fuck with, that's who I am!" Brian yelled. 

Hearing the commotion a couple security guards stormed in, "Everything alright boss?" One of them called out. 

Rocco thought for a second then smirked, "Yeah we're good. Mr. Quinn here is just trying to throw his weight around. You can leave us." He waved them off. Once they were alone he looked back to Brian. "Guessing you're here about Skylar? You can understand that she is one of the best I have so as a business man I made her a deal to stay. Now it takes a very secure man to be with a woman..." 

"Don't even try it!" Brian interrupted. "You call yourself a business man?! You fucking blackmailed her. You found her weaknesses and took advantage of them!" 

"She's lucky that's all I did. With all the footage I have you both could be going to jail for prostitution." Rocco said smugly as he hit a couple buttons on his laptop then turned the TV monitor on behind him. 

Looking up at the screen Brian was smacked right in the face with images of him and Skylar in the middle of a pretty intense looking 69 position in one of the private rooms. He knew Skylar said he had footage but part of him was hoping it wasn't as clear this video appeared to be. You could unfortunately tell it was the two of them. The last thing he wanted was for Rocco to feel like he had the upper hand in this situation so he kept his expression stone cold. 

Then he had a better idea, this asshole clearly liked mind games so Brian decided to try and beat him at his own game. "It must kill you seeing this, huh?" He smirked. 

"You seem pretty cocky for a guy that I literally have tape after tape of." Rocco countered. 

"And I bet you wish this was you. Must piss you off, hot little thing like Skylar not giving you the time of day? What's the suit you're wearing cost?" Brian asked reaching over the desk flicking the collar of Rocco's suit jacket. "600 700 bucks?" The annoyed face Rocco was displaying told Brian he was getting under his skin, "It fucking eats you alive that she would rather an older guy like me and isn't impressed by your bullshit." 

Rocco slammed his fist on the desk as he jumped up from his seat. He came across the other side and stood nose to nose with Brian. "You got a lot of balls. I have your fucking career in my hands!" 

Brian straightened his posture glaring Rocco directly in the eyes. To get under his skin he smiled, "You got shit. You release these tapes to anyone your business is gonna be investigated in ten seconds." 

"And what about your precious girlfriend's reputation, we both know how devastated she would be if her friends and family found out what a little whore she really is." Rocco said. 

That was enough for Brian. He reacted before he could stop himself. His fist flew through the air and connected right with Rocco's jaw. It wasn’t the hardest punch he could throw, just a warning one. "Another word about my girl and I will break your fucking face." Brian could tell by this guy's expression he had scared him to the bone. "And if you open your mouth to anyone, I know so many people in this city, I will have every possible inspection known to man done on this shithole. I can make your life both professionally and personally a living fucking hell!" He growled grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against his filing cabinet. 

"I want Skylar's last check NOW." Brian snarled, "Better find another it girl because she won't be returning, do I make myself clear?" 

Rocco straightened himself trying to seem unfazed but truth was in his entire life he had never been threatened like this. Brian was silent but his stare spoke volumes. As Rocco fiddled with his safe Brian's eyes were burning a hole right through him.

After writing out the check he ripped it from his checkbook and handed it to Brian. "Make sure to wish Lacey luck in all her future endeavors." Rocco said sarcastically as Brian turned to walk out the door. 

That cocky comment stopped Brian in his tracks. He shifted his body slightly, reached over the desk, and with one quick swift of his hand knocked the laptop on the floor. "Enjoy the rest of your night asshole." Brian mumbled slamming the office door behind him. 

He watched on the monitors as Brian left the building then slumped down in his chair touching the bruise he knew was forming on his face. "You're not the only one that knows people in this city Quinn." Rocco mumbled to himself. "This ain't over." 

_______________________________  
"Brian?" Skylar called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door. 

“Hey babe.” He answered kicking off his shoes and setting his keys down. 

Skylar appeared around the corner smiling brightly. “Bessy came over. We talked. We actually talked a lot. More than we have in years.” 

“Figured you would.” He then paused to place a deep wet kiss to her lips. “Mmm...” he moaned tasting her, “Missed you.” 

“I missed you.” She smiled. “Everything okay?” She asked, “You’re a little later than you said.” 

Brian smiled at her question, normally a woman checking up on him asking his whereabouts would be annoying but for some reason when Skylar did it, it just made him love that she cared. “Had to make a little pit stop.” He answered then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and presented her with an envelope. 

“What’s this?” She asked looking puzzled. 

“Let’s call it an ending to a chapter.” He responded. 

Skylar opened it and was stunned when she saw it was a paycheck from Sapphire. “You went there?” 

“Wanted to pick up your last check and make sure I set that douchebag straight.” Brian said. 

“What did you say to him?” Skylar asked. 

“That you wouldn’t be back and if he continued to blackmail you, he would be having much bigger problems.” He answered. Brian saw the nervousness and fear in his girl’s eyes. “Baby, he’s not gonna do anything. The shit that goes on in that club could have him shut down and investigated by the authorities. He’d be a moron to risk that.” 

“You really don’t think he’s gonna do anything?” Skylar asked looking at him with a worried expression on her face. 

“I don’t. I know too many people in this city, he knows that.” Brian said pulling her into his arms. 

“You’re the best.” She whispered into his chest. 

“Say it.” He smiled.

Pulling away and looking up at him, “I love you.” She then stood on her tip toes kissing him hard attacking his tongue with hers. “I love you so much.” 

“Yeah?” He asked between kisses. 

“I seriously don’t deserve you.” She said. 

“Shut up.” He responded then picked her up carrying her to the couch. “Watch out guys.” He shooed the cats away lightly kicking the side of the couch to scare them off. 

Skylar giggled as Brian tossed her on the couch. “Something wrong with the bedroom?” She asked. 

“Too far.” He answered licking his lips as he ripped her T-shirt off. “Mmm...no bra, very nice.” 

“I didn’t bother with panties either.” She told him biting her lip. 

“Oh really?” He growled tugging at her sweatpants. Tossing them aside Brian licked his lips. With all the emotions and drama the past couple days, they hadn’t had a chance to be together so the tension was building right now. “Oh yeah babygirl.” He said admiring her gorgeous body. “I know you made dinner but why don’t I start with dessert tonight?” 

Skylar wiggled underneath him with anticipation, “The way you look at me sometimes is so hot.” 

“You’re fucking hot.” He whispered as he kissed down her body. The roughness of his beard scratching as he went down. 

Skylar stopped him suddenly taking his face in her hands. “What’s wrong?” He asked crinkling his face in concern. 

She smiled, “Nothing. Nothing at all, this is just perfect. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. In this exact moment, I don’t think I have ever been happier.” 

Brian smiled and decided to abandon his previous task as he rose back up her body rubbing his nose lightly against hers. “You make me happy too baby. I’ve always told you I wanted to take care of you.” Then he made the choice to be very different tonight. Lowering himself down onto her body, he entered her very slowly. 

He then used a phrase that he always found incredibly corny but tonight it was all he wanted to do, “I’m gonna make love to you Skylar, nice and slow baby.” 

Her eyes were closed in pleasure and her hands were placed on his ass has he slowly moved in and out. “You feel amazing baby.” She moaned. 

Brian kissed her deeply, their tongues connecting exchanging strokes. It was a completely foreign action for Brian to do something other than fuck a woman making her scream but with Skylar it was something he could see himself enjoying over and over again. He kept whispering in her ear how much he loved her and how beautiful she was and how he would always take care of her. 

Skylar held onto his neck as she came all over him repeating how amazing he was and how lucky she was to have him. It was a night neither of them would ever forget. 

With night time falling on the city, the neighborhood was asleep on the quiet Staten Island street. Porch lights had been shut off and the only light was from the moon or a couple of the street lights. Unbeknownst to Brian and Skylar as they enjoyed the single most passionate night of their lives, they were being watched. 

Taking in his surroundings, someone crept in the shadows looking into the bay window of Brian Quinn’s home. They had no idea someone was looking on as they had sex on the living room sofa. Rocco had to control himself and not kick over a nearby garbage can in jealousy. He lit a cigarette as he continued to watch, “Stupid fucks, have no idea who they’re messing with.” He mumbled to himself, “See you very soon Lacey.”


	21. Something in the Shadows

"And what do you think you're doing?" Brian said coming into the bedroom. 

Skylar smiled as she threw more clothes in her bag. "Whats it look like I'm doing." She giggled, "Packing." 

"Why?" He asked shoving her bag back on the floor. 

"I'm starting to think I'm being held hostage." She joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"And what if you are?" He asked gently kissing her forehead. 

"I have to go home at some point. I've been here for three days baby. She told him. “Aren’t you sick of me yet?” She laughed.

“Not yet, couple more days til then.” He smiled. 

“Seriously I should go home, I haven’t been to my apartment in days. What about my poor plants, no ones watered them.” She pouted. 

Brian rolled his eyes at the idea of a couple house plants being more important than him. It had been a few days since Brian walked into Sapphire basically threatening Rocco, and Skylar had been staying at his house since. They went to work together and Brian even dropped her off at her night class and picked her up last night. Normally spending so much time with someone around the clock would have gotten annoying to him by now but not with Skylar. He also didn’t wanna tell her but until the dust had settled he felt more comfortable having Skylar in his sights. This Rocco guy seemed like a loose cannon.

“Let me grab my keys, I’ll take you home.” He said giving her another kiss.   
_______________________________  
They stopped for an early dinner before heading to her apartment. However once they reached her front door and the knob was loose, they knew something was wrong. 

They exchanged glances and Brian immediately stepped forward grabbing Skylar and swinging her body behind his. He nudged the door open and told her to wait outside in the hall. 

Brian took a look around the apartment but everything seemed in its place. Her television and iPad were still there so he doubted it was a random break in or else these valuables would have been missing. 

“Is anything missing?” She asked coming up from behind him. 

“What part of stay outside did you not understand?” He snapped. This girl never listened to him. 

Brian continued searching around the apartment and was starting to think perhaps Skylar had left her door unlocked and it blew open. That was until he entered her bedroom. Her nightstand contents were spilled out onto the floor but when he glanced over and saw her underwear draw ripped apart he nearly combusted right there. “You motherfucker.” He said outloud. The thought of this asshole in her apartment going through and touching all her bras and panties was making his blood boil. 

“It’s him isn’t it?” Skylar said coming into her bedroom. Never in her life had she felt so violated. 

“Unless you got some other sicko out there playing with your panties, I’m assuming so.” Brian barked. When he saw that his comments made Skylar flinch in surprise he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Sorry, I’m mad at this asshole, not you.” 

“How does he even know where I live?” Skylar asked. 

“You worked for him, of course he has your address.” Brian responded. 

Skylar bent down to try and clean up the mess but Brian stopped her. “Don’t touch anything, I’m gonna call a cop friend of mine.”   
_______________________________  
Luckily Brian certainly had friends in the right places and within an hour, a detective friend from the NYPD was there with a team fingering printing Skylar’s apartment. Definitely wasn’t the proudest moment of her life having New York’s finest seeing her underwear drawer open but Skylar let them do what they had to. 

“We were able to get a good print off the nightstand handle.” Detective Lewis said sitting down at Skylar’s kitchen island to talk to her. “Now Quinn mentioned over the phone that you know who did this?” 

“Yes, my old boss. I quit recently and he didn’t take it well.” Skylar answered. 

Detective Lewis jotting down notes as Skylar talked then he asked, “Ok and where was that?” 

Skylar looked down at her hands in shame, “Umm...well..” She stuttered not wanting to answer the question. She took a deep breath knowing that she had no choice but to say it, “I worked at Sapphire, the gentlemen’s club uptown.” 

Detective Lewis looked up from his notepad, “Hey, Listen I’m not here to judge. I don’t care what you did for a living, that doesn’t give anyone the right to break in and invade your home.” 

“Thanks.” Skylar whispered blinking the tears away, her lower lip quivering. 

“I’m gonna make sure this creep is held accountable. Okay?” He smiled. 

“Ok.” Skylar smiled sadly back. 

“Now your safety is what’s most important and this guy seems pretty set on making a point so do you have anyone who can stay here with you or who you can stay with?” The detective asked. 

“She’s gonna be staying with me until this is resolved.” Brian answered for her as he came back into the kitchen. 

“I think that’s best for now.” Detective Lewis agreed.  
______________________________  
Neither Skylar or Brian slept much. They had a busy day on set and then Skylar had her study group at the library later on. Brian was supposed to be going to Red Bank to record TESD and he was very uneasy about letting her out of his sight. 

As they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, they were both pretty quiet. 

Finally Brian broke the silence, “I’m gonna call and get extra security on set and I think it’s a good idea to get one for when you go to class and the library. 

Skylar set her spoon down in the bowl with a loud clink. “Absolutely not.” She said. 

“Excuse me?” He responded. 

“Listen I don’t want to make a big deal about this.” She insisted. 

“But it is a big deal!” Brian snapped. 

She had been up most of the night thinking and decided to explain to her boyfriend what was on her mind. Skylar got up from her chair and took a seat on Brian’s lap. “I love that you want to protect me and I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful but it’s getting a little much. Do you realize that last night we barely spoke when we got back here and you didn’t even tell me you loved me when we got into bed?” 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind right now Skylar, we both do!” He exclaimed. 

“I know that but I don’t want this situation effecting our personal life. I don’t want you being so consumed with protecting me that I feel more like a job than your girlfriend.” She explained. Brian listened trying to understand what she was saying. “Rocco and his actions are scaring me but what scares me more is feeling this distance from you because you feel like I’m becoming your responsibility.” 

“I don’t think your my responsibility Skylar but I do want to protect you. That’s what a man does for the woman he loves.” 

She leaned in and kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth. Brian brought his hand around and rested it on her ass and smiled when he heard her moan and rock closer against his body. “I love you.” She said against his lips mid kiss. 

“I love you.” He whispered. “I just want to take care of you.” 

“You do, more than you know.” She responded. “Please Brian, no extra security. I don’t want people questioning it. The police are involved and when I’m at work you’re never far.” She said in a flirty voice. “And I don’t think he would be stupid enough to try something at school with so many people around.” 

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat, “You win.”   
______________________________  
It was halfway through the day and everyone was very pleased with the content they had gotten. Skylar had been assisting the art department today during the two way mirror challenge which was always the most stressful. They didn’t do this challenge a lot and Skylar was understanding why; it was absolute chaos with so many different props and costumes needing to be switched out quickly. So everyone was quite excited for lunch to recharge. So far Sal and Murr had gone and both had failed horribly. The crew knew that Q and Joe were gonna be harder to get. 

After eating her lunch with a few members of the crew in an empty conference room she took off to find her man. Rounding the corner she heard him on the phone so she slowed down to hear what he was saying. “I said okay Mom.” Brian said. “I’ll see what I can do.” He responded as he turned around noticing his girlfriend sending her a wink, “She is definitely someone very incredible.” 

Skylar came closer and Brian pulled her in under his arm. “Love you too Ma.” He said onto the phone then hung up. 

“You’re cute when you talk to your mom.” She smiled. 

“My dad’s birthday party is next week. My family is all going to Pennsylvania to celebrate.” Brian said. 

“Sounds like fun, I’m sure he’ll love having everyone together.” Skylar said. Brian grinned ear to ear as she talked. “What?” She asked at the way he was looking at her. 

“My mom is insisting I bring you with me.” He said. 

“Really?” She asked very surprised. 

“Yup.” He answered, “And you don’t know my mom, once she has something on her mind, she’s pretty persistent.” 

“Are we ready for that?” She asked cocking her eyebrow up. 

“Haven’t brought a woman home to my family in a very long time, but with you...yeah I think we’re ready.” He said. 

“Ok.” She smiled, “Only if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” He responded with a soft kiss to her lips.   
_______________________________  
Once Skylar was done packing up as many props as she could into the trucks she looked at the time. “Will?” She called out to the art director, “I really gotta head out to school soon. Anything else I can do before I go?” 

“Nope, we’re pretty much done here, thanks for all your help today Skylar!” He thanked. 

“No problem! It was fun!” She said jumping out of the truck and heading inside for her things. 

The four Jokers were inside finalizing their schedule for the next month. “Sorry.” Skylar mouthed when she walked in the room interrupting them. 

“It’s no problem.” Joe said. 

“Just wanted to tell you, I’m heading to my study group.” She said to Brian. 

“Alright, I’m heading outta here soon myself for Jersey.” He told her, “Want me to just drop you?” 

“Don’t be silly, you’re going the total opposite direction, I’m just gonna hop on the subway.” She said. 

Brian pulled her in for a hug and kiss, “Be careful please.” 

“I’ll call you when I get there.” She responded, “And I’ll see you at home later?” 

“Yeah, don’t eat. I’ll cook us something.” He said. 

The three remaining Jokers looked on as the couple said ‘I love yous’ and kissed goodbye. The conversation they were having was so domestic, something a couple who had been dating for years had. Once Skylar disappeared down the elevator, Brian was being stared at like he was from another planet. 

“What?” He smiled. 

“Did we miss the wedding?” Sal laughed. 

“You all busted my balls for years because I hadn’t been in a serious relationship in years, now I get one and I’m still getting shit. You all ever happy?!” He shouted in a joking manner. 

“See you at home though?” Murr questioned, “She moved in?” 

“It’s just an expression, she’s been staying overnight here and there.” He responded, “Can we stop with the interrogation please?!” 

“No interrogation!” Murr said putting his hands up in defense, “I for one think it’s great.” 

“What did you mean by, ‘be careful’?” Joe suddenly interrupted. 

Brian froze for a second, he hadn’t realized he said that so loud, “Just typical New York crazies out there. Subways full of them.”   
___________________________  
With the delay on the train, Skylar was forced to walk 7 blocks to the school library. She was in such a rush to get inside she jogged up the stairs, not noticing she passed someone lurking by the staircase. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She announced as she entered the study room her group had booked for the semester. 

“It’s fine!” Her classmate ,Ronnie, said, “We were just going over the outlines from last week. 

“Oh great, I did chapters 8 and 9.” She said happily opening her backpack to pull out her notes. 

As they began taking turns going over the chapters assigned to them, no one noticed someone lurking around the corridors of the library waiting for the perfect opportunity. He reached inside his pants pocket feeling the fabric of the silk panties he had taken. It wouldn’t be long until he had the real thing all to himself.


	22. Special Deliveries

"Alright, thanks for letting us know. Talk to you later buddy. Bye." Brian said into his phone then hung up.

"Was that Detective Lewis?" Skylar asked stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Did they find Rocco?" She asked.

"When he went to the club to question him, he was told Rocco took a leave of absence and they don't know when he'll be back. He handed over all day to day operations to his assistant manager." Brian explained.

"Can't they just find out where he lives and go to his house?" Skylar asked. "I mean he broke into my apartment, they're gonna just let him off the hook?!" Her anger was now building.

"They went to his apartment in Manhattan. He's not there either babe. They talked to the doorman who said Rocco mentioned he would be out of town for awhile and to hold all his mail. He's off the grid completely." He went out explaining his conversation with the detective.

For the first time since all of this happened, Skylar was genuinely frightened. Up until this point she didn't think Rocco would hurt her but for him to abandon his business and home, it didn't seem like he was in the right state of mind.

"Baby, He is anything but off the hook. They are gonna find him. And now with him hiding like this, it's not helping his case." Brian tried assuring her, pulling her onto his lap.

"I just don't understand why he's doing this." Skylar whispered into his neck.

"Cause he's a fucking asshole who didn't get his way when you quit. And obviously has a thing for you." Brian said with a pissed off tone. "Jealousy can make people do crazy things."   
He saw the fright still plastered on his girl's face. "Hey." He said tipped her chin up to look at him, "I don't know what his plan is and it may be nothing but to just fuck with you for a little bit, but I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

"Can't be with me all the time." She answered nervously.

"What have I always said?" He asked.

Skylar smiled knowing what he was talking about, something he had always said to her early on, "That you wanna take care of me."

"Then let me." Brian said kissing her temple.   
________________________________  
Later in the afternoon after filming a challenge at a nearby deli, some of the crew went back with the Jokers to start talking about an upcoming TV special they would be filming next month. Skylar went back to the offices with everyone to take notes and help wherever she could. Brian was particularly relieved since he didn't want Skylar out of his sight for long.

Their relationship was becoming somewhat old news to everyone so it wasn't a shock anymore seeing them together. However when they were in work mode, Skylar liked to keep her distance and be as professional as possible, so much to Q's dismay she chose a seat in the office the furtherest from him.

He gave her a pouting look with his brown puppy dog eyes and Skylar had to hold in her giggle and when no one was paying attention blew him a kiss. Which he graciously accepted with a wink back.

He pulled out his phone while one of the comedy producers was explaining an idea he had and sent a quick text.

**If you turn a little bit to the left and uncross your legs, I could see up that cute little dress.**

Skylar felt her phone vibrate and discreetly opened her text. She smiled as she read it but refused to make eye contact in fear of bringing too much attention to them. Half listening to what was being said in the meeting, she typed a response back.

**What a tease that would be...would be better to just wait until later when you don't have to just settle for a peak.**

Brian's eyes grew dark with desire as he read her text. He may have just started a fun little game.

**Brian: Oh yeah? So tell me, what am I to expect later?**

Skylar knew she should ignore this text and pay attention but of course this man like always brought out this fun, sexy side of herself she never knew she possessed.

**Skylar: Pretty sure you can get a nice closeup look when you're eating me out later.**

Brian felt his dick begin to twitch in his pants. Skylar tried to disguise her laugh as a cough when she noticed her man shift from side to side in his chair. She was getting to him, she knew it. After deciding to push the line a bit more, she sent another text.

**Skylar: I love rubbing my pussy all over your face, imagining it now and I already feel myself getting wet baby.**

**Brian: Great now I have a raging hard on under the table. This game is suddenly not fun anymore.**

"Ha!" Skylar let a loud laugh slip causing everyone in the room to look at her. "Sorry." She immediately apologized turning red with embarrassment.

**Skylar:Such a bad influence Quinn**

**Brian: Love you**

They made eye contact after Skylar read his last text and he grinned at her. Her response was to blush and toss her phone back in her bag.

After the meeting, everyone was eager to pack up and head home for the night. One of the assistants stopped Skylar in the hall, "Those are some beautiful flowers girl!" She then smiled at Q. "Definitely have a keeper."

Brian cocked his head in confusion, "What flowers?"

Anna, the assistant at the TruTv office, realized she may have made a mistake. "Oh umm...sorry. There was a flower delivery for Skylar. I put them on her desk, I assumed you..."

Brian didn't give Anna and opportunity to finish her sentence because he made his way immediately over to the area of the office were the interns and other assistants were set up. Sitting on Skylar's desk was a huge bouquet of red roses. Brian was shaking with anger, this guy didn't know when to quit.

"Are they from...?" Skylar asked coming up from behind her boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Brian answered handing her the card.

Skylar's heart dropped into her stomach when she read the message:   
**Have a good weekend Skylar.**  
 **Missing my Lacey Girl very much.**

"I'm gonna kill this fucking guy. Enough is enough!" Brian exclaimed as he crumpled the card throwing it to the ground.   
______________________________  
If there was ever a time to get away it was now. With the Jeep packed, Brian and Skylar headed out to Pennsylvania for his dad's birthday weekend.

So far there were no leads with finding Rocco. After Detective Lewis went by the flower shop that the roses came from, all he learned was the order was placed with a prepaid credit card on a cheap throwaway phone that couldn't be traced. Unfortunately it was another dead end. He was constantly checking back at both Rocco's apartment and Sapphire for any signs of him but so far he was still a ghost.

As upsetting as this whole situation was Skylar didn't want anything to spoil this weekend. It was Brian's dad's birthday and the first time she would be meeting his family so she wanted to go into it with high spirits. It had taken Brian all night but he finally was starting to calm down as well. He was also feeling what a big weekend this was; it had been a long time since he brought a woman home and this one was extra special to him.   
________________________________  
Everything couldn't have gone better even if he wanted to. He sat at the dining room table watching as Skylar and his mom got the cake ready for his dad. The two most important women in his life couldn't stop laughing since they walked in hours ago. He had never seen two people click so instantly in his entire life.

Brian's older brother, Jimmy, took a seat at the table next to him. "She seems great bro."

Brian smiled at his brother's comment but still hadn't taken his eyes off his girlfriend and mom.

"Little on the young side, huh?" Jimmy laughed.

"Don't be jealous." Brian smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself little brother." Jimmy joked. "But seriously, going well?" As an older brother, such a young woman could be worrisome especially with all of Brian's success.

"She's amazing. Honestly like no one I've ever met before." Brian answered.

"And Joe is okay with it?" Jimmy asked. He had talked to Brian about a month ago about Joe struggling with him dating someone in his family.

"He seems to be more comfortable with it." Brian answered nodding his head.

"Mom's already obsessed with her." Jimmy adding looking into the kitchen.

"With her parents gone, I had a feeling she would hit it off with mom and dad." He responded.

"Sucks she lost them so young. But she seems to have came out of it all okay." Jimmy then slapped his brother on the shoulder has he got up from the table, "You look happy, stay that way. I like seeing you like this."

After a moment of reflecting on how happy this woman made him, he got up and headed to the kitchen. The two women were just finishing lighting the candles. "That cake looks like it's on fire from all those damn candles." He teased.

"Hush up and go round everyone up so we can sing!" His mother ordered.   
________________________________

After two nights of sleeping under his parents roof, Brian was eager to get back home. His mom and dad weren't stupid and didn't object to their son sharing a room with his girlfriend but the first night that Brian tried to get some action, Skylar shoved him to the other side of the bed making it clear nothing would be happening for the next two nights.

It was nice to get away, spend time with his family, and he was relieved everyone seemed to love Skylar as much as he did. His mom had even mentioned wanting to come to New York for a shopping trip and dinner with Skylar and spend some girl time together. The look he saw in his girlfriend's eyes was something he would never forget, he knew a mother's love was one of the things she missed most in her life.

Brian rubbed his eyes and let out a massive yawn. The almost 2 hour drive back home always made him so tired. After letting out his 3rd yawn, Skylar looked over, "You want me to drive?"

"Umm..no. Thanks though." He laughed.

"Why? You don't trust me to drive your car?" She asked insulted.

"I don't trust anyone to drive my _Jeep_ Skylar. Nothing personal babe." He answered with another yawn.

She did her best to pretend to pout but then had another idea. "Well for our safety I have to think of something to keep you awake."

Brian wasn't sure what she was talking about and became startled when he felt her hands begin to attack him. It wasn't easy but she managed to undo his belt and when she started tugging on his zipper, he placed one hand over hers, "What the hell are you doing?" He laughed.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she scooted over in her seat and started sucking on his earlobe, "Just pay attention to the road Quinn." She then reached her hand down inside his jeans and grabbed hold of his cock.

It didn't take long at all until Brian was rock hard and he had to remind himself he was driving and not to close his eyes in pleasure. "You're fucking insane." He said in a half laugh and half moan voice.

"Lift up quick." She ordered against his neck biting him lightly.

Brian managed to skillfully lift up in his seat so Skylar could tug his pants down to his thighs giving herself much better access. "So hard baby." She whispered licking her lips.

"What do you expect when I got a hot girl jacking me off on the highway." He responded.

"She's about to do more than that." She added as she lifted the center console between them so she could lean over closer.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Brian moaned when he felt Skylar's lips around his hardness.

Brian had zero control right now, all he could do was drive to the best of his abilities on this highway and enjoy his girlfriend's mouth and hands all over him.

Meanwhile Skylar was pulling out all the tricks she had on Brian's body. She twirled her tongue around him making loud slurping noises. She moved her hand underneath to pleasure his balls and knew she had hit the right spot when her man let out a massive growl she only heard when he was close.

"You're so fucking bad baby." Brian whispered taking one hand off the wheel and pushing her head down onto him even more. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum so hard."

"Mmm...baby do it. I want it all." She said with him still in her mouth. "Cum for me Brian."

Once he felt himself slide all the way to the back of her throat, he couldn't hold back anymore and exploded all inside his girl's mouth. "Fuck Skylar, so good. Baby you're so dirty for me" Brian exclaimed almost every swear he could think of at the moment as he released every ounce of cum he had.

Once Skylar was confident he was finished she bent back up scooting over to her side. Taking his eyes off the road for a moment, all he could do was stare in amazement and shake his head, "I'm not fucking worthy, I swear to god".

Skylar burst out laughing at the comment, "Shut up!" She shouted then opened the glove box digging around for some napkins. Luckily she found a couple crumbled up Dunkin Donut ones to wipe her mouth. She glanced over with a sexy look of satisfaction in her eyes.

"I can't wait to get you fucking home. You're in so much trouble." Brian muttered stepping on the gas even more.   
________________________________  
It was a great weekend with his family and an even better night when they finally got home last night. He didn't even shut the front door before he was ripping her clothes off. Now he sat in his office going through email after email of stuff he missed over the weekend. Skylar had just left with the location manager to learn how to book places to shoot.

"Mail call!" One of the assistants announced coming into his office dropping a pile of envelopes on his desk.

After thanking her, Brian sifting through it until something unusual caught his eye. It was a bubble wrapped package with no return address on it. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to open it. Inside was a DVD with a sticky note on it that read: **To: Q, I hope you enjoy as much as I did.**

He popped the disc into his computer and started to play it. At first he was confused but then he realized he recognized the room on his screen. It was the Champagne Room at Sapphire, the one he was first in with Skylar and her friend. At first he thought it was going to be the same tape he had already seen of himself with her but suddenly his stomach dropped.

He was now watching his girlfriend on top of Rocco giving him a lap dance. She was shaking her ass all over him and grinding herself on his leg. The final straw was when he watched her bring his face into her cleavage.

He couldn't watch anymore and before he realized what he was doing, he picked up his laptop and slammed it against the wall, instantly breaking the screen. Brian sat in his chair seething in anger. He always trusted Skylar and kept any bad thoughts he had out of his head when she was working there. The first woman he trusted in so long and she turned out to be just like everyone else who lied and cheated. No wonder Rocco wasn't letting Skylar go, Brian was obviously not the only one that got extras from Lacey.


	23. A Welcome Home

Skylar was very uneasy right now. She had texted Brian telling him that she was stopping by the library for a little after finishing up with the location team. He never texted her back but by the looks of it, he had read her message. Hoping that he just got caught up at work she thought nothing of it and got some research done for her last big paper for school. 

After a couple hours with no response from Brian she was starting to really worry. It wasn't like it to not answer her, especially since all the stuff with Rocco had started. He was constantly checking on her throughout the day. 

She had taken a cab over to Staten Island to make sure everything was okay. To her dismay his Jeep wasn't in the driveway but she used her key to let herself inside. Everything about the house was the exact same as they had left it that morning so she didn't think he had even been home yet. 

It was almost 10 o'clock when he finally walked in the door and it took Skylar half a second to realize how drunk he was. "Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you for hours." Skylar demanded. 

"Well look who it is!" Brian shouted sarcastically. 

"Excuse me?" Skylar asked completely confused on why her boyfriend was acting like this. 

"You honestly have the balls to ask me where I've been and be at my house?!" Brian shouted. 

"What are you talking about?! Skylar yelled back. "You're the one that told me to stay with you in the first place! What is wrong with you right now?!" She began crying. 

"Oh here come the fucking waterworks." He groaned, his speech very slurred from all the alcohol. 

"You know what...you're clearly very drunk. Let's just talk about this tomorrow when we're more level headed." She said trying to calm herself down and began to climb the stairs to the bedroom. 

"You're not fucking staying here." Brian announced with a cocky laugh. "I want you outta my fucking house!"

Skylar's face became beet red in anger. She had no idea why Brian was acting like this but if he wanted her out, she was leaving. Scurrying around the living room to collect her things as Brian looked on in rage, she held back her tears. She knew he was drunk but she couldn't believe he was breaking her heart like this. 

"Can you at least tell me what the fuck I've done to make you hate me?" She asked as she reached the front door. 

"Word of advice for your next relationship, guys tend to get a little pissy seeing their girlfriend ride another man like a fucking show horse." Brian snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Skylar responded. 

"I saw the tape Skylar, don't fucking lie to me anymore! I accepted what you did for work but you promised no extras especially to that fucking asshole." Brian told her. The images he saw on that tape were still burned into his skull. He had hoped all the booze would make them disappear but unfortunately he was still picturing it.

Skylar's face was loaded with confusion. "Brian I honestly have no idea what you are talking about..." 

"I didn't get to finish the tape, so tell me did you fuck him at the end?!" Brian yelled interrupting her. 

"Ya know what Brian, go fuck yourself! How dare you ask me something like that!" She shouted. As she slammed the door behind her, all she heard was Brian continuing to scream from inside the house.

She didn't know what to do so she continued to walk for a bit until the cold finally got to her and she decided she needed to call a cab.

Meanwhile Brian was sitting on his living room floor assessing the damage he had created. His cats were hiding upstairs afraid to come down because of all the noise. When Skylar left he smashed and broke so many things around him, not knowing how to deal with the anger and heartbreak he was feeling. Finally he landed on the couch, the alcohol finally winning and causing him to pass out. 

As Skylar got out of the cab in front of her apartment, she couldn't help but feel bad for the driver. He had listened to her cry her eyes out all the way from Staten Island so she made sure to give him a generous tip. 

She entered her apartment not wanting anything but a hot shower and her bed. As she made her way to the bedroom she glanced at a picture of her and Brian she had on her counter. Him hugging her from behind whispering something in her ear causing her to laugh hysterically. One of the crew members had taken it when they were all out after a long day of shooting. 

On the car ride back to Manhattan she was starting to piece together what Brian was talking about and figured he must have somehow seen footage from the night Rocco threatened to fire her. Of course he would be upset but the way he reacted was completely over the top and she didn't know if she could honestly be with the person that she saw today. That's if Brian would even speak to her tomorrow. All she wanted was to sleep in her own bed tonight and figure it all out in the morning. 

"You've kept me waiting." A deep voice came out from the dark room. 

Skylar's heart leapt from her chest in fright. Suddenly lights flicked on and standing before her was her former boss.

"Roc..co" She stuttered feeling her adrenaline start to rise. She debated turning and running out the door. However she decided against it because if he caught her, she wasn't sure what he would do. 

A once well put together man stood before her looking a wreck. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks and facial hair now covered his once clean shaven face. He looked on edge and unpredictable. It was then that Skylar realized she was dealing with a very unstable person and had to handle this situation very carefully. 

"Rocco, how did you get into my apartment?" Skylar asked as calmly as her voice would allow. 

"The door knob is old, not hard to wiggle it open. You haven't been home though. I come every night expecting you and you're never here." Rocco said taking a couple steps towards Skylar. 

Instinctively she backed up. "I'm scaring you." Rocco said in a confused tone. 

"Rocco..." Skylar said trying to remain calm, "You broke into my home, of course I'm a little scared." 

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked. 

"Umm..yeah I did. Thank you." She responded. "Look, I'm not exactly sure what you want but I'm kinda tired. I was going to go to bed. I'll walk you out." She said turning on her heels to hopefully lead Rocco out. 

Before she could react she felt a pain she could never describe. The back of her head felt like it had been split completely open. The last thing she remembered was seeing a pool of blood beside her on the floor. Then everything went dark.   
_______________________________  
Joe, Sal, And Murr all stared at one another completely annoyed. Never in their lives had they seen such a hung over Q. He literally had been sitting at a table on set for going on 20 minutes with his head down. He hadn't gotten up to do anything; this shoot was going to take all day at this rate. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sal finally snapped. 

"Back off Sal." Q groaned. "Leave me alone." He added then pulled his hood over his head. 

"You do realize you're here to do a job right?" Murray called over. 

"I'm aware." Q mumbled with his head still down. "Just give me 5 more minutes." 

Joe rolled his eyes and headed to refill his coffee. Something told him he was gonna need it today. 

Just as they were about to get rolling, Cha came running into the room. "Joey! Bessy's on the phone, said she tried calling you a bunch of times. It's an emergency!" 

Joe's heart dropped, the only reason she would ever call was if it was about Milana. He snatched the phone from Cha, "Honey, what's wrong?!" 

Everyone in the room stared in fright as Joe tried to understand his wife on the other end. "Baby slow down, you're crying too hard. I can't understand you." He paused for a moment while Bessy took a couple deep breaths and tried to explain the best she could. 

Joe's eyes suddenly settled on Q. "What hospital?" He asked Bessy. "We're on our way." 

Joe hung up and without taking his eyes off of Q, he called out to the entire crew, "Sorry guys we gotta wrap. Skylar's in ICU. She was attacked last night."   
_______________________________  
Brian was quiet the whole ride to Mt. Sinai Hospital. Hearing that Skylar was in ICU made him want to throw up. The entire car ride as Joe did his best to race through the streets of New York City, he was trying to pump Q for more information but all he was able to get was that they had an argument and Skylar went back to her apartment last night. 

After 35 long minutes they finally pulled up to the entrance of the hospital immediately hopping out and throwing the keys to the valet. When they made it the ICU floor, they saw Bessy in the waiting room pacing the floor. 

"Oh my god!" She cried out when she saw her husband and Q. "Baby I'm so scared!" She exclaimed as Joe grabbed her into a hug. "They won't let me see her. Why won't they let me see her?!" 

"Skylar's tough, I'm sure she's gonna pull through." Joe assured her stroking his wife's hair softly. "Have they told you anything?" 

"Just that her neighbor heard a commotion in her apartment and when she poked her head into Skylar's place there was a man standing over her body. He took off but she was able to give police a description of him." Bessy said tears flowing down her face. "They found her cell phone and called the last number she dialed which was yours." She said looking over at Brian. "They called a bunch of times but you wouldn't answer!" She snapped at him. "They started going through her contacts and finally called me." 

"Where were you?!" Bessy shouted at Brian.

Brian refused to look at either Bessy or Joe. "We got into a fight, so she went home. I went to bed, didn't hear my phone and haven't looked at it at all today." He mumbled ashamed of himself.

"Fight about what?! And who would ever attack Skylar?" Bessy was in hysterics at this point. 

"Wait a minute." Joe interrupted, "Does this have anything to do with her old boss?" He asked remembering his previous conversation with Q. 

Brian's only response was a small head nod. 

"What old boss? What are you talking about?" Bessy asked looking between the two men. 

"I guess when Skylar quit her other job recently, her boss wasn't happy about it." Joe said. 

"What do you mean, wasn't happy about it? Did he threaten her?" Bessy asked. 

"Q?" Joe said getting annoyed that his friend was remaining so quiet in the corner of the waiting room. 

"Whatever you know about my cousin, I wanna know now!" Bessy demanded. 

Brian cleared his throat before speaking, "The owner at the club she was at, Rocco, guy's an asshole. When she quit he wasn't happy and then we started noticing strange things happening." 

"What kinda strange things?" Joe asked. 

"Her apartment was broken into and he sent flowers to work for her." Brian answered. "A detective friend of mine opened a case and has been looking for him but there's been no sign of him." 

"Let me get this straight...there is some asshole out there that is breaking into my cousin's apartment and you just let her go back there by herself because you got into a stupid fight!" Bessy screamed. 

A nurse poked her head into the waiting room, "Excuse me!" She snapped in a harsh whisper, "This is ICU with very sick patients, take your argument outside." 

Joe immediately jumped into action, "I'm sorry. Things are a little emotional right now, we'll keep it down." 

The nurse left but not before shooting a very dirty look to all three of them. Bessy had now taken a seat but was sending dagger eyes to Q. 

"Bessy I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me last night. I should never have let her leave, this is all my fault. I didn't protect her." Brian apologized whole heartedly. "This is all my fault." He repeated putting his head in his hands. 

"Excuse me...Skylar Thompson's family?” A doctor came in interrupting. 

“Yes!” Bessy answered jumping up. “I’m her cousin,Bessy. This is my husband, Joe, and Skylar’s boyfriend, Brian.” 

“Nice to meet all of you. Sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances. I’m Doctor Jeffery.” He introduced himself. 

“How’s my cousin? When can I see her?” Bessy asked. 

“She’s got a pretty nasty hit on the head. Whatever the attacker used opened up the back of her skull that we had to staple shut. Luckily any internal bleeding was minimal. It also looked like she was kicked in the side repeatedly and it fractured a couple ribs on her right side.” Dr. Jeffery explained. 

Bessy listened in horror, “Is she going to be okay?” 

“It will take time but doesn’t seem to be any permanent damage. I know it doesn’t seem like it but she’s very lucky it wasn’t worse.” He answered. “A nurse will come get you in a few once she gets settled in a room.” 

“Is she awake?” Joe asked.

“No, not yet. May be a few more hours or longer. Her body needs rest so the longer she sleeps, the better it honestly is for her.” Dr. Jeffrey answered. 

“Thank you so much.” Joe said. 

Once the doctor left the room was silent. Joe looked over at his friend, seeing the pain in his eyes. “You okay buddy?” He asked sitting next to him. 

“I shouldn’t have fought with her last night. God I am so fucking stupid!” He said kicking the chair in front of him. “I knew it wasn’t safe at her place, that’s why she was staying with me.”   
_______________________________  
With a shortage of rooms, it took a little longer to find Skylar a bed but surprisingly after about an hour they managed to get her moved upstairs to a private hospital room. 

As the nurse guided them off the elevator she wanted to prepare them for what they were going to see. “She’s bandaged up pretty well and we just removed her breathing tube. She looks worst than she actually is, just remember that.” 

Joe, Bessy, and Brian entered the hospital room and were all smacked dead in the face with reality as they looked at Skylar. 

“Oh my god.” Bessy whispered then immediately rushed to her side, “Skylar, I am so sorry.” She kept saying over and over again kissing her forehead. 

Brian remained in the corner staring in disbelief. It wasn’t until Joe dragged Bessy away to call the sitter to check on Milana that he moved to the chair next to Skylar’s hospital bed. 

As he sat in the room alone with her, he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently bringing it to his lips to kiss repeatedly. “Baby I’m so so sorry I let this happen. I’m sorry for everything I said last night. I love you so much.” Brian said leaning his head down and doing something he hadn’t done in years, he prayed to God.


	24. Awake

These dreams weren't stopping. No matter how hard Skylar tried to wake herself up, everything continued to grow dark and she would lose herself again. Few minutes later she felt herself coming to again but not being able to move or say anything, it was becoming incredibly frustrating. She felt like she was in a giant ditch and couldn't crawl out. Each dream was becoming more scrabbled then the next. She felt the darkness come on again but this time decided to stop fighting and just let it happen.   
______________________________  
15 long hours and Brian, Bessy, and Joe sat in that hospital room with no changes. When Bessy and Joe had come back so many hours before, they looked on as Brian continued to hold her hand and tell her over and over again how much he loved her. They knew she felt the same way. Sometimes they would talk and other times they sat in silence but for 15 hours Brian had not moved from that chair. 

"We're gonna grab some food from the cafeteria." Joe announced getting up. "What can I bring you back?"

"Nothing, I'm good." Brian answered. 

"Dude you gotta eat something. You're gonna be no good to her starving yourself." Joe tried to persuade. 

"I'm not starving myself Joe, I'm just not hungry." Brian snapped. 

"I'll bring you back something in case you change your mind." Joe said then followed Bessy out who was calling Joe's sister who had Milana. 

"Come on Baby." Brian whispered softly stroking her cheek then lifting her hand up to kiss over and over again. "Wake up please wake up." As he held her hand he felt her fingers begin to move and then a small squeeze. This was the first time she had even moved, he smiled at the progress. She was coming back to him.   
_______________________________  
Exhausted didn't even explain what Brian was. After trying to stay awake he laid his head down against the hospital bed mattress. He hadn't let go of her hand so when he felt her begin to move more his eyes shot open. Skylar's eyes fluttered open and very slowly she looked around the room taking in her surroundings. 

"Skylar." Brian sighed happily, "Baby I'm right here." He said kissing her hand feeling like he could cry. Noticing the look of confusion on her face he started to explain that she was in the hospital but was going to be okay. 

She immediately jerked her hand back which made him squint his eyes not understanding until he remembered their fight. "Baby I know you are probably upset and you have every right to be..." 

Skylar went to open her mouth to speak but no sound came out at first. After clearing her throat a few times she was able to form a small sentence, "Who are you?" 

"Who am I?!" Brian asked, "Listen I know we had a fight and I'm sorry but can we just get you outta here and then talk about all that? I'm sorry I lost my temper and let you go home." 

Between her massive headache and the pain coming from the side of her body, Skylar could barely think at the moment but she needed to figure out what was going on. "Listen I don't know who you are and how you know my name but can you get a doctor or something?" 

"Skylar, what are you talking about? It's me, Brian!" He said louder. 

"I have a really big headache can you not yell like that." She then had a sense of relief flood over her when she finally saw a familiar face. "Bes!" Skylar cried out seeing her cousin. Maybe she could explain who this weird guy was in her room. 

"You're awake!" Bessy exclaimed pulling her in for a hug. 

Brian stood to the side completely confused on why Skylar was saying she didn't know who he was, was she really that mad at him she was going to pretend he didn't even exist? 

"Hey Joey." Skylar smiled when she saw her cousin's husband enter the room. 

"Sure gave us a scare kid." Joe said giving her a kiss on the temple. "How ya feeling?" 

"My head is pounding. What happened?" She asked. 

"We'll explain later, right now we should really grab a nurse so they can check you out." Bessy said heading for the door. 

"Wait a minute!" Brian interrupted finally making it known he was still in the room. He made his way closer to Skylar, "Are you really saying you have I clue who I am? Seriously?!" 

Bessy and Joe exchanged looks confused on what their friend was talking about. "I'm sorry I've never seen you before in my life. He a friend of yours?" Skylar asked Joe. 

"Oh my god." Bessy said under her breath. "Sky Sky what year is it?" 

"What year is it?" She laughed at the ridiculous question, "It's 2016." 

Q,Joe, and Bessy all looked at one another horrified. "What's the matter?" Skylar asked. 

"Joe, go get the nurse!" Bessy exclaimed then looked back at her cousin, "It's okay Skylar, we'll get this all figured out." She smiled to hopefully reassure her little cousin.   
______________________________  
"Memory loss?!" Brian screamed at the doctor.

After running a few more tests Dr. Jeffrey showed the brain scans to Brian, Joe, and Bessy in a small conference room. Skylar had fallen back asleep which for the time being was the best thing for her. 

"This dark shading over her prefrontal cortex is what is blocking parts of her memory." Dr. Jeffrey tried to explain. 

"But you said she was fine!" Brian exclaimed. "You said once the back of her head healed she would be fine, you never said anything about memory loss!" 

"Sometimes we don't know the full damage until the patient wakes up. The back of her head was what was most concerning, my guess is when she was attacked she must have hit the front of her head as well. The brain is the most complex organ." The doctor explained calmly. "I understand this is incredibly upsetting..." 

"Upsetting?!" Brian cried out, "My girlfriend is looking at me like I'm a total strange, I'm more than fucking upset!" 

"Q, Buddy calm down." Joe interrupted. He knew Q had every right to be upset but yelling at the doctor wasn't going to help the situation. 

"Doctor, will she get her memory back?" Bessy asked still staring at the scans. 

"The damage is minimal, I would say she will but like I said the brain is unpredictable. It's ultimately up to Skylar and how her injuries heal." Dr. Jeffrey explained. 

"Is there anything we can do to help? Like jog her memory somehow?" Joe asked still looking at Q who looked like he was going to punch a hole through the wall or burst into tears at any moment." 

"Just talk to her, tell her things you think she should remember. Also studies have shown that photographs help a lot. But if you see her getting overwhelmed or tired, don't push it." 

Dr. Jeffrey then turned to Brian again, "Mr. Quinn I can't imagine how difficult this must be. For the time being all you can do is remember that right now Skylar is stuck in her mind two years ago. She should regain her memory though. I'm needed on the surgery unit but I will be back to check on Skylar before I leave tonight." 

The doctor left the room leaving the remaining three in silence. Brian kept staring at the scans lost in his own mind. "Q?" Joe finally called out. "You okay buddy?" 

Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm gonna take off." He said. 

"You're leaving?" Bessy asked. 

"I need some space right now, I'll be back. Call me if you need to but I can't be here right now." Brian responded feeling his heart start to race. "Seriously I gotta go." He then laughed sarcastically, "Not like she's gonna miss me anyways."   
_______________________________  
The purpose of going home was to hopefully get some sleep but after staring at his living room ceiling for close to an hour, Brian finally accepted that wasn't happening and decided to take a steaming hot shower. Maybe that would somehow relax him. Brian stayed under the shower head until the water began running cold. As he changed into some fresh clothes, he couldn't help looking around his bedroom and think of Skylar. Just this room alone had some many memories of her. 

The bed where they made love so many times, in front of his closet where she would beg him not to wear something ridiculous, his bedroom floor where he had tackled her to the ground tickling her until she couldn't breathe. Obviously she was alive and he was so grateful for that but in a weird way he still felt like he was mourning her. 

As he sat at the kitchen table trying to force down some food he heard his doorbell. Grumbling as he got up he rolled his eyes seeing Sal outside. "Joe called?" He asked as he opened the door. 

"You okay man?" Sal asked.

Brian stepped back letting him in then followed into the living room plopping down on the couch. "Sure I'm fine...you mean just because the woman I love has no fucking clue who I am or remember any of our memories together!" Brian snapped. 

"She will Q. She has a pretty bad head injury but it will all come back to her." Sal said trying to sound reassuring. 

"And what if it doesn't Sal?!" Brian yelled. "Because no one can guarantee that; not her, not the doctors, and sure as hell not YOU!"

Sal certainly had a lot of experience with Brian Quinn blowups so he just sat and remained calm. "I know I can't guarantee that but I can hope and I can pray and help wherever I can." 

Brian took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders hoping to get rid of the pressure. He knew yelling and screaming wasn't going to help anything and yelling at Sal wasn't right. 

"Talk to me man." Sal finally said breaking the silence of the room. 

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to have someone you love so much literally look at you like you have never met. Like you don't even matter." He said.

"But you do matter and once she is back in the present day, those memories and love she has for you will come back." Sal replied. 

"We had an argument that night...the night she was attacked. She was supposed to be staying with me because her apartment wasn't safe and I just kicked her right out. I'm such a fucking asshole. The things I said to her." Brian said finally admitting everything that had happened the night of the attack. The guilt was completely eating him alive. Sal sat quickly and listened to his best friend pour his heart out and beat himself up, like he always did. 

"I mean Sal, if she never remembers who I am and those words were the last thing I told her before she lost her memory, I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to deal with that." Brian said feeling tears begin to burn his eyes. "It's just I love that girl so fucking much." 

Sal pulled his friend in for a hug as he cried on his shoulder. As Brian let it all out, Sal did exactly what he said he was going to do...hope and pray.


	25. Stranger

After a couple hours, Sal texted Joe telling him that he was bringing Q back to the hospital. Murray had popped in but it was obvious that Skylar was getting confused the more people she met so he didn't stay long.

After some lunch, Skylar started asking a lot of questions. She finally understood that she had some major memory lose and it was almost 2 years later than what she thought. Bessy was doing her best to fill in the blanks as best she could. 

"You're not pregnant anymore." Skylar laughed. According to Skylar’s memory Bessy was newly pregnant. 

"She's a year and a half now. Would you like to see pictures?" Bessy asked taking out her phone. 

"Bes, she's beautiful!" Skylar smiled at the photos of Milana. "Do I get to see her often?" She asked. 

"You work a lot but when you do see her, oh my god, she gets so excited. She loves her cousin Sky!" Bessy raves on about the relationship the two had. 

"And I got an internship on Joe's show?" Skylar asked. 

"Yup, you got it in the fall. You love it." She smiled. 

"Guess I gotta figure out school. Not like I remember anything I've learned in the past two years." She said in complete frustration. 

Bessy put her hand over Skylar's, "One step at a time. We can figure that out later." 

Skylar was very nervous to ask about her job. In her mind, she had been working at Sapphire for a few months, but she had no idea if she was still there so decided to save that for another time as well. "Can I ask you about that guy that was here earlier?" 

"Q?" Bessy asked wondering when Skylar was going to ask. 

"Now I'm really confused, thought he said his name was Brian. What's a Q?" Skylar groaned feeling her head begin to ache again. 

"Sorry!" Bessy apologized quickly realizing this all must be so confusing to her. "His name is Brian." She laughed, "Q is just a nickname for his last name, Quinn. It's what Joe calls him so it's what I'm used to calling him." 

"And he's my boyfriend?" Skylar asked. 

"Yup." Bessy answered with a smile, "You two are actually pretty in love." She then went on to explain all she knew about their relationship even the part about Joe being upset about it at first. 

After going on for sometime the ladies were interrupted by Joe's voice, "Look what I found roaming the halls." He laughed with Q standing behind him. 

"We were just talking about you." Bessy said getting up to give Brian a tight hug. Like Joe she felt awful and couldn't imagine how Brian must feel right now. 

The mood in the room was a mixture of awkwardness and high emotions. Brian gave Joe a look that he interrupted right away as Brian wanting a little privacy. "Let's get you something to eat." Joe said to his wife. "We'll be back in a bit." 

Once they were alone Skylar looked up at Brian. "Umm...I'm really sorry how I reacted when I first woke up. That was pretty rude." 

"It's okay." Brian sitting in the chair next to Skylar's bed, "You were freaked out, weird older man standing over you." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

"Bessy was filling me in a little bit but I'm sure you can tell me more about our relationship than she can." She said. 

"I actually have some pictures on my phone if you wanted to see." Brian said pulling his phone from his pocket. 

Skylar flipped through looking at all these pictures of them out to dinner, at a couple different Broadway shows, on stage at his live shows, and just random ones of them cuddled on the couch together. "We look happy." She said but wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry, it's just kinda weird having a boyfriend but not remembering."

"I understand. Your memory will come back." He said with a sad smile. "There is something that can't wait though. I'm sure by now you know you were attacked." 

"Yeah Bessy said everyone thinks it's an old boss of mine." Skylar added. 

"Yeah, his name is Rocco. He's been pretty obsessed with you since you quit his club." Brian explained. 

"Club as in...?" She started to ask seeing if he was going to say it. 

"You do remember where you worked right?" He asked now not knowing himself if Skylar remembered she used to be a stripper. He couldn't remember how long she had worked there. 

"I worked at a....strip club." She said slowly hoping to god he already knew and she wasn't revealing some huge secret. When it didn't seem to upset him she let out a deep breath,  
"Sorry, this is just hard." She laughed. "You have to understand in my head, it's a secret I've been trying to keep for so long. Just surprised I told anyone." 

Brian smirked, "Well you didn't really tell me, I kinda stumbled in there and saw you. Before then I just knew you as an intern on my show." 

"So that's before we started dating?" She asked. 

"Right." Brian nodded. "You kinda caught my attention and have had it ever since." He smiled. "Anyways my friend is a Detective and has been trying to find this guy. He said once you were awake he wanted to come talk to you if that's alright." 

"Sure, I mean I don't remember anything but if he wants to try." Skylar answered. 

"Great, I'll text him now and see when he can stop by." Brian said grabbing his phone off the table.   
_______________________________  
It wasn't surprising to anyone but Skylar couldn't answer any of Detective Lewis's questions. However seeing how bad she was attacked and the toll it was taking on her, he wasn't gonna stop until this asshole was caught. 

Brian, Bessy, and Joe stayed for dinner with Skylar in her room. At that point Dr. Jeffrey has returned and said that Skylar would be able to go home the day after tomorrow but strongly suggested someone be with her for the next week. 

"Someone up for a shower?" A nurse asked as she entered the room. 

"Yes!" Skylar smiled. 

Brian reached for a bag he brought from his house. "I brought her some clothes from my house. I can help her shower if you have other patients." Brian offered. 

Skylar's eyes grew wide, "Oh Umm..that's a nice offer but..." Skylar stumbled over her words at the thought of a stranger helping her shower. 

Brian realized the discomfort in Skylar's expression, "You don't want me helping you do you?" He asked now embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry and I appreciate it, it's just..." She was trying to word this carefully. It was obvious this man cared deeply for her. 

"It's cool. I understand." He responded handing the duffel bag to the nurse. 

Nurse Catherine couldn't help but think how awkward this was but stayed professional and smiled thanking him for the bag. "If you all want to have a seat in the waiting room, I'll let you know when we're finished." 

The three of them made their way to the waiting room on the floor. Brian feeling upset that his own girlfriend was so freaked out by him helping her shower. He tried to tell himself it was only because she didn't remember him, but it still stung. 

"Can you call your sister and see if she can keep Milana for a couple more days? Bessy asked Joe. "I hate to ask her but I think it will be too much having to care for Milana the first couple days Skylar gets settled. I also wanna run home and get the guest room set for her." Bessy continued to ramble off her to do list. 

"Wait a minute? I assumed she would be coming home with me." Brian interrupted. 

"I think she would be more comfortable with people she..." Bessy began to say but stopped when she felt Joe kick her foot. 

"What...people she knows?!" Brian said finishing the sentence for her. "Look I get all that but the doctor also said familiar places and things will help her memory and I just think where she has been staying at my place, it might help."  

"Q I get it and I really hope you don't take offense to this but Skylar doesn't know who you are. She's not gonna feel comfortable sleeping under the same roof as a man she can't remember. Skylar is gonna stay in Long Island with us." Bessy said forcefully. Brian's only response to this was getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. 

It was then that Bessy heard her husband let out a loud sigh. "What?" She snapped at her husband. 

"Will you try to be a little more compassionate to the man please?" He barked back. 

"Excuse me? He can't just assume that Skylar is gonna be okay with going home with him. You have to be on my side with this." 

"Baby, you're my wife and I love you very much but he's my best friend and this is killing him. I can't even imagine how he is processing this." 

"You know I love Q and I'm not trying to fight with him, I'm just trying to take care of Skylar." Bessy argued. 

"And what the hell do you think he's trying to do?" Joe countered back before walking out of the room in search of his friend.


	26. Not Thinking Clearly

"Give me a break!" Q said banging against the vending machine that just ate his money. "Come on!" He exclaimed continuing to smack the glass. 

"Q?" Joe said coming up from behind him. 

"Fucking piece of shit won't give me what I paid for!" He explained giving it one final kick. 

"Bessy was out of line." Joe simply stated. "She's trying to do what she thinks is best for Skylar." 

"I don't even care anymore." He said turning and leaving the cafeteria. 

Joe didn't stop him and just watched his heartbroken best friend walk away. He rested his head against the wall letting out a loud groan. Couldn't this guy be happy for once?   
________________________________  
Sal had gotten the call from Joe and knew he had to find Q. The way Joe has described him, he was in pretty rough shape. After going by Q's house and seeing the empty driveway, he knew right away he was out making some kind of stupid decision. He had to find him and fast.  
________________________________  
Q had been hanging at this local bar down the street from his house that could only be described as a rathole. He was about 5 Jamesons in and was working on forgetting everything that was happening. There was a sexy looking girl a few seats down who he noticed had been checking him out for the last hour. He downed the last of his glass and decided to see what her story was. 

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked the skinny redhead that was covered in tattoos. Before Skylar, this was the type of girl he always went for, he always had a thing for a girl with a full sleeve, to him it showed she wasn't afraid of a little pain. 

"Was wondering when you would finally come over." She said in a silky voice. 

He smiled at the comment, this girl certainly wasn't afraid of being too forward. He could work with this tonight. 

"Brian, but my friends call me Q." He introduced himself. 

"Vikki." She replied. 

"Listen, I'm just gonna be straight with ya, I'm not looking for anything but a good time and you're pretty hot." He announced taking the stool next to her. 

"You're pretty hot yourself and fun sounds perfect to me." She smiled as she reached under the bar grabbing his pants feeling a semi hardness starting to grow. 

Brian closed his eyes in pleasure letting out a soft growl. "My place isn't far at all, wanna get outta here?" 

"Pay the bill." She whispered against his ear biting down on his lobe.   
________________________________  
"Did you find him?" Joe said into his phone. 

"Dude I've been to every bar on Staten Island, unless he went over the bridge into Manhattan, I'm outta ideas." Sal sighed. "I've called Bryan Johnson figuring maybe he heard from him but he hasn't." 

"Thanks for trying man. Just gonna have to trust that he's alright and will come back soon. Skylar has been asking a lot of questions about him." Joe explained. 

"Thought she didn't remember him?" Sal asked as he waited at a red light. 

"She doesn't, but Bessy thinks she feels some kind of connection to him. One of the nurses said even if someone doesn't remember certain people, their subconscious can take over and make them still feel emotions...I don't know this whole thing is one big fucking mess." Joe said. 

"I feel bad for everyone, especially Q...wherever the fuck he is." Sal said rolling his eyes. He must have called his phone 100 times but it just kept going to voicemail. 

"You don't think he's doing something stupid do you?" Joe asked. 

"I fucking hope not!" Sal exclaimed, "But you know how he gets, he doesn't think when he's emotional like this. I'm gonna take another drive by his house, maybe he's there now." 

"Alright, let me know buddy. And thank you" Joe said hanging up. He placed his phone down then hung his head down rolling his shoulders to hopefully relieve some tension. Joe Gatto was so concerned with looking out for everyone else, he didn't even have time to process how he was feeling.   
______________________________  
Q couldn't remember the last time he wanted to not think in his whole life. Which was exactly why he brought this girl back to his house. A house that he had woken up with Skylar in not that long ago. The more he thought about the woman he so desperately loved the rougher he got with this girl he didn't even know. 

As images of Skylar ran through his head he pushed Vikki up against the wall and kissed her neck hard. "Ohh baby" She moaned, "I like it hard like this,do whatever you want to me." 

Q lifted her up and walked her over to the couch tossing her down. He immediately straddled her, "You don't know how rough I can get." He growled attacking her neck again and moving down to her low cut T-shirt. 

"Suck on my tits, bite them Brian." She commanded inserting her hand into his jeans searching for his cock. 

"Shit you're so fucking hot." He said when he removed her bra and saw a huge set of tits before him. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, fuck you like a bad little whore." 

"Choke me with your hard cock baby, I wanna taste it in my mouth." She said under heavy breaths. 

Brian was about to stand up and fully undo his pants so he could shove his dick down this girl's throat when there was a hard knock at the door. Before he could even get up to answer it, it swung open and standing in the doorway was a horrified looking Sal. 

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" Sal screamed once his brain was able to process what he was looking at. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at Q with a half naked girl beneath him. "Are you fucking kidding me Q?!" 

Excuse me, who the hell are you?!" Vikki yelled pulling her shirt back on.

"I'm someone who is stopping my friend from doing something absolutely idiotic!" Sal spat answering Vikki's question but not breaking eye contact with Q. 

"Well we were kinda in the middle of something so if you don't mind..." she snapped back at Sal. 

"Right now your skank ass is getting in a cab and getting the fuck outta this house!" Sal snapped. 

"You both are fucking losers. You missed out on a really good time!" She yelled at Brian, flipping her hair and storming out of the house. 

After she slammed the front door shut, Q plopped on the couch putting his face down into his hands. He could feel the anger radiating off of Sal as his friend just stood over him with his arms crossed in front of him. 

"Your girlfriend is in the hospital with a brain injury and this is what you're doing?" He finally spoke, his voice dripping in disappointment. "I've seen you do a lot of fucked up shit in my life but this has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever imagined you doing." 

Sal wasn't yelling, he was actually talking very calmly which gave Brian the hint he was madder than he'd ever seen him. With his head still down he mumbled out, "I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I just did that. Sal, I don't know what to do anymore." 

"I'm gonna tell you exactly what you're gonna do, you're gonna go upstairs, wash any remnants of that woman off of you, sober up, and go back to the hospital to be there for your girlfriend." Sal ordered. 

Without another word, Brian got up and made his way upstairs. He started the shower and turned it to the the hottest temperature, hoping the heat would cleanse his skin completely. Taking a facecloth he scrubbed his body so rough he swore he took skin off. As he stood under the water, his mind was a mixture of events ranging from laughing with Skylar, hooking up with Skylar at Sapphire, making love to her in his bed. All the happy times they had over the past several months. 

As he continued to stand there, the images weren't so happy and he kept seeing the looks she gave him when she first woke up. The looks of fright and confusion were becoming burned into his brain.

Once he finished his shower and changed into fresh clothes, he came downstairs to see Sal waiting for him. Handing him a bottle of iced tea, Sal headed for the door. "Let's go, I'll drive you up there." 

The car ride was mostly silent. Brian still feeling like a total asshole refused to even look at his friend but he had to ask a question he was terrified to know the answer to, "Are you gonna tell anybody about this?"

Sal let out a long sigh before answering, "I can't even imagine how you feel right now with all of this and I know you would never do anything like this under normal circumstances. You love this girl Q...so no. This will remain between the two of us and never spoken about again." 

"Thank you buddy." He thanked quietly from the passengers seat.   
________________________________  
"Look who I managed to track down." Sal announced walking into the waiting room seeing Joe and Bessy. 

"Q!" Bessy exclaimed jumping up and hugging her husband's best friend. "I am so sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to be rude, I know you have Skylar's best interest in mind. I know how much you love her."

Brian returned the hug giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We both love the same girl very much, Bes. But we gotta work as a team on this."

"I know." She smiled. "She's actually been asking for you most of the day." 

"Really?" He asked confused at this. 

"Yeah, the way she explains is it even though she doesn't remember your time together, she feels this connection to you." Bessy said trying to explain how Skylar had explained it to her. 

"Doctor said that's a really good sign, man." Joe said patting him on the shoulder. Brian smiled at this, perhaps she was getting her memory back.

"We are actually gonna go now that you're here. Check on Milana and come back tomorrow." Joe said. 

"Alright sounds good. Sorry I was off the grid for a bit." He apologized giving the two of them a hug. 

"I get it. Just happy you're back." Joe said as he returned the hug. "She's in there man, I know it." 

"I'll walk down with you." Sal said standing up from the chair he was in. 

"Thank you Sally." Brian said pulling him in for a hug. "For everything today." He said quieter so only he could hear him. 

Once the three departed, Brian made the walk down the hall to Skylar's room. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled walking into the room. 

"Hi!" She smiled brightly switching off the TV. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too." He winked sitting down next to her bed, "How you feeling?" 

"Heads a little better but my ribs are still killing me." She said wincing at the pain when she adjusted a bit. 

"They giving you anything?" He asked. 

"Yeah but it just makes me so tired and I'm so done with sleeping all the time, so right now they are trying to control the pain with high dosages of Tylenol." She said. 

"Can I?" He asked motioning to her shirt. When she nodded that it was okay, he slowly untied the string to her hospital gown to get a better look at the bruises along her ribs. 

He hadn't seen them yet and once he laid eyes on the black and deep purple patches covering her entire side, the anger in his grew. "He's gonna pay for this Skylar, I'm gonna make sure of it." 

"I don't care about all that right now." She said as he took a seat back down next to her. "I heard Joe and Bessy talking, they said you left pretty upset. Are you okay?" She asked. 

Brian laughed shaking his head, even laying in a hospital bed with a brain injury and busted ribs and Skylar still worried about everyone over herself. "Are you okay?" Brian asked turning the question around. 

"I will be." She assured him.

"Then so will I." He smiled taking her hand and squeezing softly. Skylar smiled back because since the moment she woke up, this was the first time she actually felt hopeful.


	27. Quick Release

"You about ready to get out of here?" Dr. Jeffrey asked with a smile. 

"Is that a trick question?!" Skylar exclaimed, "Of course!" 

Brian, Joe, and Bessy were certainly just as happy at the thought of not having to spend their days in a hospital room anymore either. It had been 5 days since the attack and after countless tests, Skylar was deemed safe to be discharged as long as she was to be under supervision for the next couple days especially with her ribs still trying to heal. 

A nurse was going over a ton of stuff she should avoid such as alcohol, amusement park rides, hot showers that lasted more than a few minutes, and if she felt dizzy to immediately sit down because any further damage to the head could be detrimental. Skylar couldn't help but feel like a child all over again being told all the things she couldn't do. Even though they had it all written down for Skylar, Bessy was busy taking notes making sure she didn't miss anything. 

"Once I get everything in the computer, you will be discharged. Should be within a couple hours." Dr. Jeffrey said as a nurse worked on getting all of Skylar's IVs disconnected. She moved her hand a couple times loving the freedom from wires and tape. "Any questions, please call us. You've been through a lot Skylar, take it slow." Dr. Jeffrey smiled at his patient. 

"Thank you so much." Skylar said with a smile just as bright. "I just can't wait to go outside." She laughed. 

Once the doctor had left, Bessy jumped into action making sure Skylar's bags were together. "Alright so the guest room is all set up for you at home. Milana is gonna spend one more night with Joe's sister, that way you have some quiet and..." 

"I think I'm gonna go back to Brian's house." Skylar interrupted. 

"What?" Joe and Bessy said in unison. 

"Really?" Brian looked up from where he was sitting. "Seriously?"

"I mean...if you don't mind." She said stammering over her words a bit. It was something she couldn't explain but ever since he had come back to the hospital a few days ago, she had these weird butterflies in her stomach. But aside from that, whenever she would get frustrated for not remembering something about her own life, Brian was right by her side, telling her to take it easy and assuring her everything would be okay. She didn't know how someone who was a stranger to her, had such a calming effect on her. 

She was starting to question her decision when the three of them were giving her odd looks. "It's just that was the last place I was staying right?" She asked. "Feel like maybe if I'm somewhere familiar maybe it will spark something. I don't want to overstay my welcome though, so maybe I should just stay with you guys." She said turning to Bessy now a pretty embarrassed.

"No!" Brian exclaimed startling her. "Sorry." He laughed now realizing how loud he yelled.   
"Skylar I would love for you to come stay with me." 

"You sure?" She asked. 

"Absolutely." He answered with a small smile, "Plus I think you're right, maybe being around familiar stuff before you lost your memory will help." 

"Thank you." She sighed happily. 

"Anytime baby." He said placing his hand on her cheek, however this time she leaned into his touch instead of shying away from it. This man had been nothing but amazing to her, and even though she didn't remember their time together, she just knew deep down it must have been amazing. 

"Tell ya what, I'm gonna fly home and clean up a bit." He then reached over grabbing her bags, "I should just take these now and think you guys can drop her off once she's discharged?" He asked turning to Joe. 

Once Joe agreed, Brian was off like a rocket eager to get the house in order and Skylar out of the hospital.  
________________________________  
"You'll call me if you change your mind, won't you?" Bessy asked looking back at Skylar in the car ride over to Staten Island. 

"Bes, I'll be fine." Skylar assured.

"I know you will be but it's just it could be a weird situation, living with someone that you don't know." Bessy explained. 

Skylar shook her head in disagreement, "But I do know him Bessy. Deep down, I just feel comfortable with him." 

"Here we are." Joe announced pulling into his best friend's driveway behind the red Jeep. 

"Knock knock." Joe yelled cracking the door open. 

"Hey!" Brian greeted coming down the stairs. 

For some reason Skylar was nervous. Maybe Bessy was right, maybe this was a weird situation to walk into. "Hey beautiful." Brian smiled at her once again easing her nerves immediately. "I got all your stuff put away upstairs and stopped at the grocery store so you got stuff other than hospital food." 

Bessy and Joe exchanged amused looks. Q's house was never this clean. He definitely came home and did a super cleaning. Skylar glanced over at the coffee table and smiled at the vase of lilies and roses, her two most favorite flowers. She bent down to take in the smell of them. "These are beautiful." 

Suddenly a little black and white cat jumped up  trying to nibble at the stems. "Hey!" Brian shouted shooing her off. 

"Awe, you have a cat? I love cats." She smiled. 

"Actually I have three." He responded bending down to pick up the small cat. "However you and this one, have a love/hate relationship." He laughed. 

Skylar giggled seeing such a strong guy turn to mush over a cat. "Oh really, why's that?" 

"Well you and Brooklyn Cat are the two most important girls in my life, so naturally there's jealousy." He joked. 

"Well Brooklyn, why don't we start off fresh." She said reaching her hand out and shaking the cat's paw. 

Joe and Bessy senses they weren't needed and were pretty eager to go pick up their daughter so after telling Skylar to call if she needed anything at all, they left the pair alone. 

They suddenly found themselves in an awkward silence. "Mind if I take a little shower, would love to wash this hospital smell off of me." She asked. 

"Of course." He answered leading her upstairs to show her where everything was. When he was back downstairs he took a seat on the couch. The same couch he had another woman on a few days prior. Sal had kept his promise and not said anything but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Brian took a deep breath and rolled him shoulders back to relieve some tension. Somehow someway he prayed he could keep it together for Skylar.   
______________________________  
The weather was warm for late winter so Brian decided to throw some steaks on the grill for dinner which Skylar inhaled. It was so much better than what she had been eating. Brian couldn't help but laugh, "Slow down babe, no ones taking it from you." 

Skylar glances up from her plate giving him an eye roll, "Only things I've eaten for days is Jell-O, chicken broth, and peanut butter toast. So excuse me if this is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" 

"Gee thanks a lot!" Brian said acting insulted.

Skylar blushed instantly hearing such a dirty insinuation from Brian who up until this point had been on his best behavior. Brian couldn't hold in his laughter seeing how embarrassed she just got. However in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the images of Skylar having him in her mouth. God was she always so good at it. He shifted a little at the kitchen table, he was fucking horny. 

"So you haven't told me how we met." Skylar said interrupting his dirty thoughts. 

He took a sip of his iced tea hoping it would be the magically solution to calm him dick down. "You know how we met." He answered. 

"I know the show but how did we go from just working together to being together?" She asked. 

At this point Brian had a choice to make, he lie and confuse her even more by doing so or tell her the truth and hope she didn't find him to be a scumbag. He figured it would be best to not mess with her memory even more by filling it with false information. "You really wanna know?" He smirked. When she nodded he took a deep breath, "Alright, just remembered you asked. You had just started on the show and we really didn't speak much. Then one night I was out at the club you worked at and saw you."   
As Brian spoke her heart was beating so fast. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to say this. "You were the the sexiest woman I had ever seen. Thinking back I think it was partly because I knew you were such a sweet girl usually and the fact that you had this dark side was such a turn on." Brian went on explaining, and as he relived the beginning of their relationship and how bad and naughty it was, his erection problem only got worse. 

"So you just paid for time alone with me?" She asked still blushing. 

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "A lot actually. I was obsessed with you until we started sneaking around outside the club. And now I guess the rest is history." 

"And Joe and Bessy were cool with us together?" She asked finding it fascinating to hear about her own life. 

Brian smiled a mischievous smile that Skylar couldn't help but find very sexy. "Bessy just wanted you happy, Joe...let's just say he took some time to get used to it." 

As Brian finished his steak, she glanced over on the counter and noticed two college text books, “Those my school books?” She asked with a deep sigh. 

Brian groaned, “Shit, I Umm..meant to hide those before you got here.” He said. 

“I can’t hide from reality Brian.” She said. 

“I know but you don’t have to deal with it your first night home.” He countered. Brian had actually gotten ahold of her professor and explained that Skylar had been in an accident and was recovering in the hospital. He had given his best wishes and told him to have her contact him when she was better. 

“I’m gonna have to withdraw this semester.” She said sadly. 

“Don’t say that.” He said trying to not think worst case scenario.

“It’s gonna be kinda hard to take a class in things I don’t remember.” She replied.   
Skylar let out a massive yawn. "Tired?" He asked. 

"I don't know how it's possible since I've been laying in a bed for days on end." She said annoyed that she was exhausted all before 8 o'clock. 

"You've been through a lot, cut yourself a break." He responded then held out his hand which is instinctively took right away. "Let's get you to bed beautiful." 

He lead her back upstairs to his room that he made sure had all fresh sheets and blankets on it. "I'll take the couch for now...ok?" 

A ping of disappointment hit Skylar. She was kind of hoping he would stay in here with her. "I don't wanna take your bed Brian." She said. 

"It's fine Skylar, not to mention the couch won't be good for your ribs right now." He responded. 

"Well will you stay up here with me?" She asked. 

Brian knew that might not be the best idea. Skylar certainly wasn't ready for the stuff that he wanted right now, mentally or physically. "I got some work to catch up on since I've been away for almost a week. I should really head downstairs and see what I can work on." 

"Oh ok...I understand. Thanks for everything Brian." She said mildly disappointed but the second her head hit the pillow, her eyes grew heavy. 

"Anything for you Skylar." Brian whispered shutting the light and closing the door behind him. 

When he got back downstairs, work was the absolute last thing on Brian Quinn's mind. After the incident with that girl from the bar, and not being with his girlfriend in over a week, and then having to relive all their experiences together when he was telling Skylar, he needed some sort of release and fast. 

Brian laid down on the couch and stretched out. He flung his belt off to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling then thought for a second before pulling out his phone. There was a special folder that was password protected that contained all the pictures of Skylar. These ones where dirty ones, some she had sent him over their relationship and others were ones he had take himself. There were times during sex he would grab his phone and snap a photo of her riding him or when she would get on all fours in front of him and he would get the perfect view of her sexy ass. 

He reached into his pants and began rubbing himself as he scrolled through pictures of his sexy girl. To him these were better than any porn he could possibly imagine. "Fuck" he groaned as he sped up. "Oh yeah." He moaned. 

One picture that was his personal favorite was one she had sent to him about a month ago. She had been shopping and wanted to get his opinion of something from Victoria Secret. He had been waiting at the airport for a flight and remembered opening it while sitting next to Joe and Sal. Discreetly he had gotten up and went to the bathroom to get a better look. One was a pretty red teddy but the one he liked better was a black bra with the nipple cut out, she paired it with knee high stockings which he always loved the look of and a barely there g-string. She had taken the picture in front of dressing room mirror and looked drop dead sexy in it. He focused on her pussy that the panties barely covered and stroked himself faster. He missed her touch more than anything right now. 

The next photo was also a favorite, one of her sucking him off in bed. She was looking up at him as she had her lips wrapped around him. This photo was about to set him over as he imagined her doing it to him right now. He flipped one more time and noticed a video. Without thinking he hit the play button and looked down at something he completely forgot he had. 

It was the video Skylar texted him of her and Melrose at her apartment so many months ago. There was his girlfriend rubbing tits with another girl and kissing her sweet lips. This brought Brian back to a time where he had them both. There were many men who couldn't say that they had two women at once. As he brought his hand up and down his hard cock, he thought of both girls sucking his balls or when Melrose had Skylar's legs spread for him. "Oh fucking yeah." He moaned as he spit cum out all over his stomach. 

This release would have to do for now. He laid back finishing the video before getting up to clean off and go to bed himself.


	28. Can’t Be Good For Long

The next week was all about recovery and rest. Brian knew Skylar was going insane not doing anything. The girl that worked two jobs and went to school working on her degree was now completely bored but it was doctors orders for her to take it easy. 

It was his first day back to work since Skylar's attack and he was on edge all day while he was on set. He called and checked on her a few times but could sense by her tone that she was getting annoyed with him treating her like a child. He thought about the past week. They had taken advantage of the nice weather and taken some walks down the beach. Spring was on its way and Brian couldn't wait to get his bike out of the garage and take Skylar on the back of it. He never had the opportunity to do it before winter hit and he knew she would just love it. That's if her brain healed by then he thought sadly. 

It was still difficult trying to interact with her having no memory of him. He would catch himself asking her a question or saying a joke he thought she would get but then remember chances are she wouldn't understand a reference and have no clue what he was talking about. 

The crew were all equally concerned for Skylar and all throughout the day would express their love for her to Brian and asking about her. He knew everyone was being nice but hearing about it only reminded him of the whole situation. Thankfully they got some good material for the day and wrapped around 4. Brian was the first one to leave, basically running to his car.  He called Skylar a few times on his drive home but there was no answer, he hoped she took his advice and was napping. He decided to just order a pizza for dinner instead of figuring out something to cook. With all the fussing over Skylar he didn't have much time for food shopping.   
_______________________________  
Skylar heard the front door open followed by Brian calling out to her. She stumbled as she got up from the couch. "Hi ya!" She slurred. 

"Skylar?" Brian questioned taking a step back in confusion. "Have you been drinking?" 

"Maybe a little." She said with a hiccup and then held up an empty bottle of Jameson Brian had in the house. 

"Skylar, you're not supposed to be drinking right now. Your brain is still..." 

"Healing?!" She spat, "Yeah that's all I've been hearing for over a week. Clearly it's not healing fast enough or I would start fucking remembering things!" 

Brian could see the frustration and anger in her eyes. "Doctor said it will take time babe." 

"Yeah well time is something I ran out of." She responded. 

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. 

"School! I've missed too much, I had to withdraw today." She said tears filling her eyes. 

"You dropped out of school? Skylar, why?" He asked. 

"I'm too far behind and I don't even remember anything from the past couple years to even graduate. All that fucking work for nothing!" She screamed. "I hate this, I hate this so fucking much!" 

Brian immediately pulled her into his chest. "No go away!" She yelled balling up her fists and hitting his chest over and over again. "Everything is ruined." 

"Shhh shhh..."Brian just kept saying over and over again. "Baby it's gonna be okay." He kept trying to reassure her as she cried. 

"No, no it won't." She said shaking her head violently. "This fucking guy took my life away from me." She was crying hysterically into Brian's shirt and at this point he couldn't even understand what she was saying anymore. He managed to sit her back on the couch and pulled her close. For awhile he didn't say anything, he just rocked her slowly hoping she calmed down. 

"Baby it's gonna be okay, I promise." He finally spoke softly. 

She sniffled into his chest, tears still falling. "I just feel like I lost all this time. Like now I have to start over. I was so close to graduating." 

"You're still gonna graduate Skylar." Brian assured her, "Let's get you back to your old self and in the fall you can enroll again, you didn't lose any credits baby." 

She knew he was right but it still really sucked that she had to retake these classes when she knew she was only a couple months away from finally graduating. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked looking into his eyes. 

He smiled at her ridiculous question, "Because I love you and even though you don't remember, I always told you I wanted to take care of you so that's what I'm doing." 

Skylar couldn't put into words the feeling she had at this moment. To look at someone you only remember knowing for a week but feeling an immense amount of love for them from somewhere inside of you was the most bizarre and indescribable feeling. That's why she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. At first he kissed her back missing this interaction with her so much. However after a moment of realizing how wrong this situation was he pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I can't do this Skylar." He said standing up to give himself a little distance from her. 

"Why not?" She asked now a little annoyed. 

"First off you've been drinking..."he started. 

"You trying to tell me we've never had sex drunk?" She countered. 

"Well no...I mean of course we have. Quite a few times if I'm being honest." He said pausing to think of all the times he had sloppy drunk sex with her late after a night out. He then shook his head bringing himself back to reality, "But this isn't just about you drinking, you are upset and don't even remember me. I just wouldn't feel right Skylar, I'm sorry." Looking at her in tight jeans and a low cut T-shirt that exposed her tits, he sighed heavily, "Believe me, you have no idea how sorry I am right now." 

"Let me get this straight, I'm upset and looking for comfort from my boyfriend and you being that guy, are turning me down?! Seriously?" She jumped up annoyed.

"I just don't want to take advantage of you plus I'm not sure if your 100 percent ready for something like that yet." He tried to explain. 

"I think I know what I'm ready for and what I'm not ready for Brian!" She exclaimed, "But fine whatever!" She yelled frustrated as she stomped up the stairs. 

"So you don't want pizza for dinner!" He shouted after her only to be responded to by his bedroom door slamming shut. "Guessing that's a no." He said looking down at his three cats who were asleep on a blanket nearby.   
_______________________________  
Skylar woke up from a groggy sleep. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand it read 2:13am. She remembered her fight with Brian and the feeling of hurt from being rejected by him however she did understand. He was trying to just take care of her and be a good guy. She knew she would have to apologize to him in the morning. As she sat up in bed her drunken state was gone and was now just replaced with a growling stomach. She got up and made her way down the hall to the stairs hoping there was something to eat in the kitchen. 

She quietly came down the stairs but stopped suddenly when she heard an odd noise. It was a low moaning sound coming from the living room. Skylar stopped midway on the stairs and leaned over the banister to see Brian laying on the couch and she almost died when she finally realized what he was doing. Right there below her he was jerking off and pretty hard too. 

She knew she should just turn around and pretend she never saw this but she couldn't. As she watched him Skylar couldn't help but get turned on. The sounds he was making and the look of pleasure on his face were making her wish she could be on the couch with him making his feel good. 

"Mmm...oh yeah baby." Brian said softly stroking himself. He was just about to finish when the sound of a creaking floorboard grabbed his attention. Glancing up to the direction of the sound he noticed Skylar standing on the staircase. "Hey!" He jumped up startled trying to pull his pants back up but he knew it was no use; she wasn't stupid. 

"Sorry, I was just coming down for something to eat." She apologized, face red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just got caught watching him jerk off. 

Brian was equally, if not more, embarrassed. "Sure yeah. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge." He stammered. 

"Great thanks." She said walking passed him to get to the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of her and she quickly turned around seeing him trying to redo his pants quickly. He looked mortified at what just happened. "What..Umm...what were you watching?" She asked pointing to his phone sitting in the couch cushion. 

"Nothing!" He immediately responded. 

She gave him a small smile, "Come on, we both know you were watching something. What was it? Porn website?" 

"Not exactly." He answered desperate to change the subject. "Want me to get the oven started, heat up that pizza?" 

"Brian..."she called out stopping him. 

"Look like you said, we both know what I was doing, can we drop it please." He said with a nervous laugh. 

"I'm just curious, what kinda stuff you're into watching?" She said with a smile, "Nothing wrong with watching porn." 

"It's not the kinda porn you’re thinking it is." He answered. 

"Oh god." She said smile disappearing, "Are you into some weird stuff, like chains or animal sex?" 

"What?! No! God no!" He shouted, "Its actually stuff of you?" He admitted. 

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrow up with interest. 

"Yeah, just some stuff of us in bed. You get kinda turned on when I record you sometimes." He explained. "Anyways, pizza. I'll go heat it up." 

"I wanna see." She said stopping him in his tracks. She saw the look of shock on his face, "I mean it's of me, so why can't I see it? Who knows, Doctor said photos and videos could jog my memory." 

"Don't think this is what he was talking about." Brian laughed. 

"Please." She asked with that sweet smile he could never say no to. 

"Ughh." He groaned, "Fine." He grabbed his phone sitting on the couch next to her and re-entered the password to open his personal folder. He resumed the last video he had played and handed it over to Skylar. 

At first the video was a little dark but then she saw Brian on camera flip on the bedside lamp. It was then she saw herself laid down completely naked rubbing herself. "Oh yeah baby." She heard Brian say in video. "So hot, let me taste." Skylar then watched herself lift her hand up and heard Brian slurp up her wetness.   
"I want more." She heard him say. Skylar then watched as the phone shifted slightly and she grabbed it from him focusing in on him now eating her pussy. "Fuck Brian more! More baby more!" She was screaming on camera. 

As she watched the erotic video she started shifting from side to side. This video was hot and her body was getting turned on with each passing second. She glanced over at Brian. "What?" He asked trying to hide a smile. 

"Seems like you're really good at that." She responded as she listened to herself yell out in pleasure over the phone. 

"Stop it Skylar." Brian growled. He was already pretty worked up right now, he wasn't sure how he would do with temptation this time around. 

"Come on, aren't we a couple?" She asked reaching over to rub his shoulders. "So tense, wouldn't you like to relieve some of this pressure?" She asked noticing how stiff his neck and shoulders were. It was evident the guy needed to relax right now. She continued to rub his body down, starting at his shoulders then bringing them down the front to his chest. 

"Mmm...that feels good. He said as she continued massaging his body. 

"I know something else that would feel really good." She whispered in his ear then bit down on his earlobe. 

"I'm trying to be a good guy here." He sighed trying really hard to ignore everything his body was telling him to do. 

"Brian I'm basically throwing myself at you, you're not doing anything wrong. Quit the saint act and fuck me." She said swinging her leg over to straddle him and took his lips with hers. 

Once he made connection with her tongue again he lost any self control he had left. "Fuck it." He growled flipping her over beneath him. Once he saw her wince in pain he pulled back immediately hopping off the couch. "See I told you this was a bad idea, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, honest." She said rubbing her still busted ribs. They were healing great but the doctor said it be over a month until they were completely healed. "I think maybe I should just be on top until my ribs are back to 100 percent." She said standing up and guiding him back over to the couch. 

"Or we could go upstairs where there's more room." He suggested. She smiled knowing that he was fully convinced. 

Once they were upstairs Brian quickly stripped down to his boxers laying back on the bed. "Someone's in a hurry." She laughed. 

"Shut up, Ive been using my hand for weeks." He snapped with a smirk on his face and licked his lips when he noticed she was now naked. 

“Sure wish you said something soon, we can’t have you all horny and frustrated.” She giggled. This was crazy, in her mind she knew this man less than 2 weeks and right now she knew she would do anything for him. 

Brian laid her down on the bed, being careful around her ribs and knelt between her legs, “Shall we pick up where the video left off?” He asked in a super low sexy voice. 

“Mmm...yes please.” She moaned wiggling from side to side impatiently. 

He licked his lips again seeing how ready she was for him, “Oh baby I missed you.” He said softly as he brought his mouth down to her center. 

Skylar swore she never felt anything so amazing, so satisfying in her life. He was rough on her lips, eating her like he was never planning on stopping, but also loving and sweet at times when he stopped to place small kisses on her inner thighs. 

A few times they locked eyes and Skylar couldn’t help but think how much darker his eyes were getting by the second. He was turned on and she knew that even though her memory couldn’t recall at the moment, it was always this amazing. He snuck two fingers into her as he continued licking her up and down and that was about all her body could withstand but in just a few short breaths she was cumming uncontrollably. “Brian you are so fucking amazing. Oh my god, my pussy wants you so bad!” She screamed. 

Brian sat up wiping his mouth the back of his hand and smiled. This was still his girl, even though things weren’t exactly the same between the two of them right now, this was still Skylar and he still knew exactly what her body liked and how to make her scream. 

As Brian laid down watching as she climbed on top of him, he noticed she grabbed at her ribs again. “You okay?” He asked. 

“I’m ignoring them.” She responded referring to her ribs. 

He watched her hover over him, “You ready or what then?” He teased. When she lowered herself onto him, both moaned in unison. “Fucking Yes.” He said putting his head back in pure bliss. As Skylar began riding him, he grabbed tightly to her ass. “Ride my cock baby.” 

“Spank me Brian, spank me hard.” She cried out as she fucked him as hard as she could. 

Brian let out a small laugh, there it was. That little sentence gave him all the confirmation he needed. His Skylar, that loved getting spanked, was who he was in bed with. No memory loss would take away her love of having her ass slapped. From the first time they were together, that was always her ultimate turn on and something he loved doing. “You have the sexiest body baby.” He said running his hands up and down her body softly. Even though he was worked up, he was careful around her injuries. 

Skylar took a minute to enjoy his soft gentle touches before she was jolted back to reality and was startled when she felt him reach down and rub at her clit. “Fuck Brian!” She said as she came undone around him. 

He felt her walls tighten around him and that was all it took for him to spill into her. “Fuck baby yes, I’m cumming Skylar.” He moaned out, his face tightening up in pleasure. 

She bent down and kissed him as she felt her body relax. They stayed like that for a bit just kissing. Brian has his arms tightly wrapped around her back refusing to let her go. 

Eventually her ribs were starting to burn from that position and she had to roll off and lay down against the mattress. She curled into him immediately and closed her eyes. Brian looked at the clock, thinking how he had to be up for work in a few hours but he would gladly be tired for what just happened. Just as he was starting to drift off he heard a little voice next to him, “Brian?” Skylar whispered against his bare chest. 

“Hmm?” He responded sleepily. 

“Are you disappointed that I withdrew from my classes?” She asked. 

“Absolutely not.” He responded. “Let’s get passed all this and then you can focus on graduating.” He then kissed the top of her head and felt her relax into him again. 

“You’re a pretty great guy, not sure what I did to deserve someone like you.” She added. 

“I’m the lucky one baby.” He responded before contently falling asleep for the first time in weeks. As he drifted off he couldn’t help but have confidence that Skylar’s memory would return. It had to.


	29. Fuzzy Memories and New Ones

**Lewis: Hey man I have some updates on Skylar's case, you around today to discuss?"**

**Brian: Absolutely, I'm at the office all day. Wanna stop by here?"**

**Lewis: I have time after lunch.**

**Brian: Works for me, see you then.**

Brian placed his phone down on the table. He prayed this was good news. Skylar was having lunch with Bessy and Milana not far from the office so he decided it would only be right to let her know there was an update on her case. He smiled when he thought about her. All week the two had been inseparable and definitely having a lot of sex. It was funny, most people didn't get the opportunity he had right now. He would never be thankful for Skylar's brain injury but in a weird way it was bringing them closer together and making him see her with fresh eyes. How many relationships could say that it was starting off new again. Even though Brian hadn't lost any of his memories with her, having to relive her getting to know him again was kinda cool. Before getting back to work he sent her a quick text to let her know what was happening.   
________________________________  
"Special delivery!" Bessy called out when they arrived at the IJ offices after their lunch. Her and Skylar carried in bags and bags of goodies from a French bakery they stopped at.

"Who's better than the two of you!" Joe smiled giving his wife and daughter a kiss.

"As much as I'd love to take the credit, it was all Sky's idea." Bessy said. Skylar smiled at everyone thanking her and digging through the bags to claim their treat.

Her smile only grew bigger when she saw Brian round the corner. "There's my girl." He said pulling her into his chest for a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered against his lips as she gave him kiss after kiss.

Brian cupped her cheek as he kissed her back repeatedly. He gently rubbed his thumb over her face making her smile into his lips. "Mmm...what you bring me?" He asked finally breaking away and digging into one of the bags himself.

Skylar put on a playful insulted look, "I thought I'd be good enough for you." She pouted.

"Well I'll eat you later." He growled against her hair sending shivers up her spine. It wasn't surprising to Skylar how fast she had fallen in love with him before. It wasn't long since she awoke from her accident and she was already feeling such strong feelings for him. It was impossible not to, he was sweet, funny, sexy, but still had this rough side to him that turned her on like she had never been before.

The couple was so occupied with each other that they didn't even notice they had the attention of everyone in the office. As they kissed sweetly in the doorway, members of the IJ staff, the other Jokers, and Bessy were all looking on with smiles, even Joe was happy to see them so lovey.

When the couple realized the room was quiet, they pulled apart and turned red in embarrassment from suddenly being the centers of attention. "What?" Brian barked in his thick New York accent.

"Y'all look happy." Cha said speaking for the whole room, "Look even Joey's smiling."

"Ya ya." Joe grumbled trying to act unfazed by it but truth was over this whole situation, Q had proved himself. Guy loved Skylar and was in this for the long haul.

Brian was called away to discuss a secret punishment coming up for Murray so while he was gone, Skylar took some time to look around the office. It was weird she didn't remember being there but it seemed familiar. As she looked around the room she stopped at the copy machine. Running her fingers over it she started to recall something...it was all fuzzy and she wasn't sure if it was a dream but she could somehow recall Brian hoisting her up on top of it and making out heavily with him. It was late and she had left a flash drive at the office that she needed early in the morning for school so Brian drove her back to get it. One thing lead to another and they ended up all over each other there.

The images were scrabbled and she couldn't recall the entire thing but it was definitely real, she knew it was. She smiled to herself as she ran her hand over the top of the machine. "Hey." A deep voice said startling her. She jumped a mile and Brian instantly placed him arms around her. "Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said. "You okay?" He asked when he saw the questioning look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered snapping out of her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to give him any false hope that she was getting her memory back however a part of her was excited since this was the first actual memory she had of him.

"You sure?" He pressed.

"Yeah just a little headache, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Headache?!" He questioned now alarmed. "How long have you had it? The doctor said to call if you had one that lasted longer than a couple hours. Did you take anything for it?"

"Brian slow down." Skylar laughed, "I think I'm just tired is all. I'm fine." She then noticed the huge mess in the production assistants' area of the office. "Seriously!" She shouted going over to investigate. "Guys I spent an entire day cleaning and organizing everything and you already messed it up!"

Everyone was exchanging looks. "Skylar?" Brian asked. "How do you remember that?" He said slowly almost afraid to scare the memory away.

"I don't know." She said softly with confused look on her face. This was her second memory that just came flooding back out of nowhere. "I did clean this whole space though didn't I?" She asked looking around.

"Sure did!" One of the comedy producers, Casey, laughed. "Threatened to kill anyone who messed it up."

Brian and Bessy exchanged hopeful smiles. "So..who I killing?" Skylar asked looking around with the biggest smile on her face.  
______________________________  
Skylar fidgeted in her seat. She was sitting in a conference room with Brian by her side. "He's on his way up." Brian told her reading his incoming text.

"Did he say if it was good news?" She asked.

"Not sure, just that there was an update." He responded. "Relax babygirl." Brian said giving her a kiss to the cheek. Skylar looked in his calm brown eyes and smiled. He was doing it again; making her fall in love with him for the second time.

"Hi to both of you." Detective Lewis greeted when he walked in the room. "How you feeling Skylar?" He asked pulling her in for hug being careful of her ribs that he knew must still hurt.

"Getting there. Much better than the last time you saw me." She smiled taking her seat again next to her man.

"Good to hear. He added. "Well I have some good news and bad news." Skylar's stomach instantly dropped. "Okay." she responded squeezing Brian's hand extra tight.

"Good news is I've received word that last night Rocco made an appearance at Sapphire. Guessing enough time passed where he felt comfortable to start showing his face again. Big mistake, my partner and I are gonna stake it out tonight in hopes that he returns again. If he does, we have plenty of evidence to arrest and the DA is ready to prosecute." Detective Lewis explained.

"That's great." Brian replied, "So what's the bad news?"

The detective took a deep breath, "I wanna word this as gently as possible because I know you both are private people. I've done my best to keep this under wraps so far because I know you didn't want the fact that you worked there getting out."

"Riiight." Skylar said slowly having a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"The thing is guys, once he's arraigned and if a trial is set everything going forward is public record. And Q with you being tied to this, the media is going to pick up on it and become obsessed with this story. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop it." Detective Lewis said.

Skylar was looking down at the table the entire time he spoke. The Detective leaned forward placing his hand on Skylar's shoulder, "This monster is going to pay for what he did to you Skylar but I just wanted to give you the heads up that things may get a little tougher before they get better. I'm sorry."  

Brian walked his friend down telling Bessy to go in the conference room and sit with Skylar while he was gone. She hadn't said a word. He thanked Detective Lewis for his help with all this and for coming down to speak to them. When he returned the shades to the conference room were shut. Poking his head in he watched the woman he love hysterical crying in Bessy's arms. Bessy looked up and noticed Q who immediately knelt next to Skylar's chair and started stroking her hair and face.

"I can't do this anymore." She said struggling to talk because she was crying so hard. "I've already sacrificed so much because of this; my apartment that I can't live in, my body, my fucking memory, I even had to drop out of school. Now I have to sacrifice my reputation on top of it all. When does this fucking end?!"

Q and Bessy's hearts were breaking. This was the one thing Skylar never wanted getting out. The fact that she used to strip for a living was always this giant weight she silently carried around with her. "Sky listen to me, anyone that judges you because of how you made your money...you don't need them in your life."

"Why? You did!" she snapped. "The look of disappointment in your eyes the day you found out... I'm gonna get that from every person I know now." She then looked at Brian, "Everyone you know, your fans, the whole world... is gonna find out that you are dating a fucking slut."

"Hey!" Brian stopped her in a stern voice. "Stop it." he then grabbed her face so she had to look at him, "You , Skylar Thompson, are the strongest person I have met and you are gonna overcome this, just like you have everything else. This is not gonna break you down and make you feel like nothing, because you are so many things baby, but nothing isn't one of them."

"He needs to be brought to justice Skylar." Bessy said.

Skylar wiped her tears and took a couple deep breaths, "I know." She took a second to collect her thoughts and decided Bessy and Brian were right, this couldn't break her. It wouldn't break her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Positive thinking was certainly easier said than done. It took a few days but Skylar was finally done with moping. Her latest tests were looking better than ever and the swelling in her brain was down even more. Dr. Jeffrey was confident she would regain her memory and when Skylar told him about the day at the IJ office and how she recalled a couple things, he said that was an excellent sign things were starting to slowly piece themselves back together. On a not so positive note, Detective Lewis had called to say that Rocco had unfortunately not returned to Sapphire since that one night but they weren't giving up.

Brian had been away for one night for a show in Baltimore but was back and the two had planned on a home-cooked meal and movie night. After dinner they were snuggled up close under a blanket enjoying something they had rented. The movie was average but the currently conversation the two characters were in engaged in had Skylar's attention.

"Have we ever done that?" She suddenly asked.

"Done what?" He responded. Skylar simply answered by pointing to the movie and the dialogue still going on onscreen.

"Anal sex?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." she replied back.

"You and I have done a lot of freaky shit but that was the one thing I never could get you to do." He said.

"You wanna?" she asked glancing at his expression from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously?" he asked in complete shock.

"I'm curious. I mean it must feel really good for people to talk about it so much. Come on." She said switching off the TV and taking his hand to lead him upstairs.

"You're fucking serious aren't you?" Brian said still feeling like this was some kind of test. Over the course of their time together, Brian had tried to convince her multiple times to let him do it and she always declined. Saying it was too freaky for her or she was afraid it would hurt too much. "I feel like I should get this in writing or something." he laughed taking off his shirt and pants.

"Brian just shut up before I change my mind." she laughed back.

Having done it before with other women he knew it wasn't so easy and he ducked into the bathroom hoping he still had what he was looking for. "Got it!" he smiled to himself when he dug through the back of his medicine cabinet finding a bottle of lub from God only knows how long ago. It wasn't like Skylar ever had a problem getting wet for him.

When he got back to his bedroom there was Skylar in just her bra and panties. "I'm so fucking lucky." he smiled sliding his boxers down to the floor. The way she was looking at him with such desire was all he needed to get rock hard. That and the thought of finally possessing the one part of Skylar he hadn't yet...her ass.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" He asked as he squirted some lub in his hand to get his dick really wet.

"Where's the Brian Quinn that would pay hundreds and hundreds of dollars to have me strip for him or had me on my knees in private rooms sucking his dick? Because even though my memory still isn't back, I can guarantee that guy wouldn't second guess this."

Brian brought his hand down for a hard smack against her ass then pulled her thong off, "Oh believe me, he's never far baby." he growled. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Go on, get that ass up in the air for me." he ordered.

This is the Brian Skylar knew she lived for; the rough dominating Brian. Once he positioned himself behind her, he reached over for the bottle one more time applying more to the entrance he was headed for. Skylar wiggled her ass in anticipation and was startled when she was spanked again. "Quit moving." he ordered.

"Sorry." She giggled, her face down against the bed sheet. Brian smirked to himself, she wasn't gonna be giggling in a few seconds.

Girls he had been with in the past that he had done this with, were never new to it. Brian knew he had to do this slow and had to keep reminding himself of this. "Ready baby?"

"I'm ready." She said grabbing hold of the sheet.

Very slowly Brian inserted himself in her. It wasn't easy but he continued as gently as he could. He felt her flinch under him and yell numerous curse words. When she felt him pull back, she told him to keep going. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever done but she didn't totally hate it. It was an odd feeling and the deeper he got the more intense it felt. She powered through this, she wanted to do this.

Meanwhile Brian was trying to control both his body and his mind. At this point with any other woman he would have been going much faster by now but he knew Skylar wouldn't be able to handle that so he kept telling himself to take it easy. "Little bit more babe?" he asked.

"Yes." she managed to say.

Brian managed to get the rest of his member in and then began slowly pumping himself in and out of her. Her virgin ass was by far the tightest thing he ever felt around his cock and he was in heaven. The way her muscles were squeezing around him was turning him on. Even though it was new and probably a bit overwhelming to her, he could tell by the sounds she was making that she was enjoying herself.

"Baby, your so hard. So big." she moaned out in a loud scream.

"And your ass is so fucking tight. God you are so hot." Brian called out.

"Spank me baby." she yelled.

"Oh I'll spank you,  my bad girl. Fuck Skylar, you're so bad!" Brian put his head back in pure ecstasy. What he was feeling right now was indescribable. "Yes Skylar, yes! Oh shit!" Brian Quinn was known for making women scream like this, but not the other way around. This was the first time, he was the louder one in bed.

"Fuck me baby." Skylar moaned. "Rub my pussy while you fuck my ass."  

Brian reached over and brought his hand to her opening rubbing her pussy feeling how wet she was. She may have been apprehensive about this but one thing was for sure, Skylar was a natural at this.

It didn't take long for Brian's body to finally let go. "Fuck baby, so good!" he cried out cumming all in and over her backside.

The two collapsed next to each other. Skylar didn't know what was more sore, her ribs or her ass but she ignored it. "Well that was different." She laughed kissing his forehead that was drenched in sweat.

"Good different?" he asked out of breath.

"I think so." she blushed.

"Good, because that was the single most hottest moment of my life and I'm pretty sure we're gonna need to do that another time." he said struggling to catch his breath.

Skylar laughed uncontrollably, "You're such a freak!" 

 

 


	30. Fun LittleGame

"I'm not understanding!" Brian yelled into the phone. "Yeah you're damn I'm frustrated Lewis! How haven't you found him yet?! It's been over a month! Skylar's life has been turned upside down because of this asshole."

Brian paused as he listened to Detective Lewis explain that these things can sometimes take time. "We'll find him Quinn, I promise."

"You better pray you find him before I do!" Brian yelled before hanging up completely annoyed.

Brian let out a deep breath. "That about Skylar's case?" Joe asked not being able to ignore and had to ease drop.

"He hasn't been back to Sapphire yet." Brian sighed rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension building.

"His apartment?" Joe asked.

"They have an officer sitting there too. Nothing." Brian answered. He then rolled his eyes when his phone rang again thinking it was Lewis calling back but when he saw her name he smiled.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"So I was at the grocery store and when I was in the cereal aisle something really weird happened." She began.

Brian laughed to himself that Skylar seemed so excited about something that she didn't even bother to say hi. He was on a 4 day trip with the Jokers doing some promotional stuff and a couple shows, which also made it the longest he had been away from her since her accident.

"Did we ever have a fight there?" She asked.

"Do you remember that?" He asked.

"We did didn't we?!" She exclaimed. "It was over plans that night or something?"

"Yeah, you wanted to meet up with a friend from class and her boyfriend for dinner and I said I was tired and just wanted to go home." Brian said recalling the argument they had while trying to decide between fruit loop or coco puffs.

"I stormed off to the car right?" She asked.

"You did, while mumbling under your breath what a jerk off I was." Brian laughed answering the question. "Then we went back to the house and I banged the shit outta ya until you forgave me." He added then laughed harder when he saw the dirty look Joe was shooting his way.

"I remember that! I was wearing that white sweater with the rhinestones around the collar, right?" She asked getting so excited that Brian was validating this memory for her.

"Oh baby I'm a guy, I don't remember the color of your shirt...I could tell you what color panties you were wearing probably." He teased.

"Do you fucking mind?!" Joe shouted still in earshot of the conversation. Brian smiled over his shoulder at Joe. He was always gonna love getting under his skin.

"But I'm not just making that up, it did happen?!" She shouted in the middle of the parking lot hopping up in down.

"Nope definitely happened." He replied with a huge smile still plastered to his face. This was happening a little bit more as the days passed by. Suddenly Skylar would stop whatever she was doing and remember something completely random.

"I miss you." She said.

"I miss you more. I'll call you later tonight once I'm outta these interviews." He said back.

"Bye baby." She said before ending the call.

Brian placed his phone back inside his pant pocket. It was funny how much his mood could shift just talking to her for two minutes.   
_______________________________

"Skylar! Babe I'm home!" Brian called out when he walked in his house. This trip was long as it was but add in the fact that the flight got delayed due to an over booking of the runway, needless to say he was happy to be home.

"Baby?" He asked coming into the kitchen. Just when he was about to get his phone to call her he noticed a note on the counter.   
**_See You Upstairs_**  
Next to the note was an envelope with his name on it. He laughed when he opened it seeing a huge stack of one dollar bills. There had to be at least $100 worth of them.

"Challenge accepted." He said out loud booking it to the stairs.

He followed the sound of sexy playing music to his bedroom and when he peeked in he was pleasantly surprised. Set up in the middle of his bedroom was a silver stripper pole. "Skylar?" He called out when he still didn't see her.

"Yes?" She said slinking out of the bathroom connected to his bedroom. His eyes instantly widened when he saw her. She was wearing fishnet stockings, a personal favorite of his, high stripper heels, and a very sexy very skimpy black teddy that had her tits pushed up almost to her throat.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked pointing to the pole.

"Little welcome home gift I bought. Assembled it myself and everything." She answered, her voice had a very velvety tone to it, almost like she used to talk in Sapphire.

"Impressive." He complimented as he reached out for her waist.

"Ah ah, no touching the dancers." She said pushing him backwards onto the bed. "You should know that rule."

Brian was getting turned on by this little game, "See that's the problem, that was never a rule I followed very well." She gave him a look that told him he better stay seated on that bed as she backed up grabbing onto the pole. "I'm not sure you still got it." he teased.

"Oh I still got it alright." She responded. With her ribs not killing anymore with every breath she took, she was excited to give it a try. It wasn't the dancing she hated at Sapphire, to her it was so much fun to try new tricks on the pole and feel sexy doing it. There was also the added bonus that it kept her in excellent shape. What she hated was the taking her clothes off in front of disgusting men that howled the most inappropriate comments to her. It was the fact that she had to touch these men if she wanted to make a decent buck at the end of the night. It was feeling like a piece of meat instead of a person. Those were all the things she would never miss about that life.

Brian looked down at the envelope of cash he was still holding into, "I know you don't remember but I never once tipped in ones, especially to you." He said.

"I prefer the men I dance for to not speak." She said placing her finger over his lips.

He took her pointer finger between his teeth and bite down, "These days, I better be the only one you're dancing for."

She responded by leaning down and placing the softest kiss to his lips then backed up again. It had been quite a number of weeks since Skylar had pole danced so she did have a little fear in the back of her head that she may be a bit rusty. Plus she hadn't been cleared to exercise, unless you count sex with Brian, so she wasn't in the best fitness anymore. She started off with a few simple turns and spins making sure to give her audience the perfect view of her ass, his favorite part of her body. After she was confident that she had the strength to support herself she flipped upside down and slid down slowly gripping the pole with her thighs. As she did she let go with one hand and untied the front of her teddy.

Brian poked his neck forward to hopefully see a peak but the lace was still covering the good stuff. "Am I with Skylar tonight or Lacey?" Brian asked licking his lips as she pulled her thong up a little higher.

"Which one you want?" She asked as she came down in a pretty impressive split she was quite proud of.

"I used to always get both." He answered.

"My memories not so good." She said making light of the situation, "Care to explain. Skylar and Lacey are two very different people."

Brian got off the bed and took the few steps closer to her. Skylar's heart began to race as her man pushed her against the pole and started to kiss her neck. He smiled against her skin as he kissed as he recalled one of the first things he ever said to her, "Baby I'm looking at Skylar and she's just as bad as Lacey" He then took a seat back on the bed, "Now why don't both of you, keep dancing for me." he said taking out some money from his envelope and holding it out for her to take.

The more Skylar got to know this man, the more obsessed she became. Here she was trying to be the sexy one calling the shots and he automatically took the control right back. She didn't know how he did it. She immediately had to touch him so abandoning the pole she stood in front of him and knelt between his legs giving him that sex kitten look he had falling in love with so many months ago. She ran her hands up the length of his legs and stopped at his already hard cock confided in his sweatpants. As she stroked him over his pants she smiled as his head bent back and he let out a soft groan, "You're so fucking hot." he muttered putting his hands through her hair.

Being in a squat position for too long was starting to put too much pressure on her ribs so she rose quickly and straddled his lap. Slowly she began grinding her center to his. Brian dropped his gaze down her chest and reached behind dipping into the envelope again. Taking a few ones he slid them against her breast. "Another 20, ill let you suck on them." She said.

Brian was enjoying this little naughty game and very slowly began counting out 20 dollars. "Here ya go." he said handing her the rolled up money that now was pretty pointless but still made the game fun.

"Then here ya go." She replied as her teddy fell to the floor just leaving a black thong and thigh high fishnets on.

"Mmm...so perfect." he moaned as he dipped his head down to capture her tits in his mouth. As she moved her body on top of his, he kept pleasuring her with his mouth and reached down between their bodies to dip his hand inside of her wet opening.

Skylar kept moving against his fingers and finally reached her climax yelling out his name in pure pleasure. Brian smiled feeling pretty proud at how fast him and his fingers could get her off. He let her lean against him as she tried to catch her breath. Then something happened that was pretty unexpected. Skylar leaned back capturing his face in her hands and looked him deeply in the eyes. "I love you." She said. Even though this technically wasn't the first time she said this to him; this was the first time 'this Skylar' said it, the Skylar who didn't remember their relationship. It was at this moment, he realized that he had gotten her to fall in love with him twice.

Lacey was now the last thing on his mind at the moment. Still being mindful of her ribs, he carefully picked her up and swung her around so she was laying on the bed. "I love you too. I would do anything for you baby, all I wanna do is take care of you."

As she watched him kick off his pants and boxers and climb on top of her now, she couldn't believe this was her life. Something that was supposed to be a complete nightmare wasn't so scary, as long as she had this man. This was the type of love that came out of nowhere and knocked you on your ass. What she and Brian felt for each other only came around once in a lifetime and she knew that no matter what, she was going to hold onto it. Brian pleased her in so many different ways that night.

__________________________________________________________________________

Around 11 that night, Brian was woken by his phone ringing. He glanced over seeing Skylar completely asleep curled up into him. Carefully and quickly he slipped out of bed grabbing his ringing phone. Once he stepped into the hallway, he answered it.

"Brian, its Melrose." She whispered when he picked up. 'I'm at work and Rocco just showed up. I tried calling the Detective but he's not picking up. I'm not sure how long he's gonna be here."

"I'm on my way. Do whatever you have to do to get him to stay, I'll be there soon." he said ending the call. He had to get to Sapphire and fast. There was no way he was letting him slip away. He snuck back into his bedroom to throw some clothes on. As he dressed he looked at Skylar asleep. He always promised he would do anything to take care of her and that's exactly what he was going to do...tonight. 


	31. Blood and Tears

Melrose kept checking her phone. It had been close to an hour since her phone call with Brian saying he was on his way. He told her to keep Rocco there no matter what but she was starting to get nervous. It looked like he was getting ready to head out. She had to think of something to stall him. 

"Rocco!" She ran up to him, "Can I talk to you?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her questionably. Ever seen everything starting happening after Skylar quit, Rocco was a changed man. He was borderline psychotic now. Melrose, along with almost every other girl in this place, found him very hot. He was young and always dressed in an expensive suit. Along with piercing baby blue eyes and sexy dark hair, some many girls in here wanted him. It didn't hurt that he was loaded. 

Now standing before her was a guy that looked like he hadn't showered, let alone shaved in several days. His hair wasn't its usual perfectly gelled and parted way. And he kept looked around completely paranoid. "Not now, I gotta head out." He barked. 

It was then that Melrose made a choice. It was something she didn't wanna do but in order to help her friend, she decided it was worth it. She pulled off the fishnet top she was wearing and stood before him in just a set of pasties that covered her nipples. "Please." She pouted, "I need some attention Rocco." She popped up on her tip toes to run her tongue along his neck. If there was one thing this man couldn't deny, it was a hot girl.  

"Come on in baby." He smiled opening the door to his office and closing the door behind him. 

Melrose knew the extent of what he did to her friend and also knew he was quite unstable but she was desperate to get this creep dealt with. She couldn't let him leave. It had been over a month since Rocco had been back to Sapphire, who knows the next time he would come back. 

"What you need to talk about baby?"  Rocco asked taking a seat behind the desk. 

Melrose stayed confident even though the guy gave her the creeps she needed to stay in character for Skylar. "I need a raise Rocco." She said in the cutest little voice she could muster up taking a seat on his lap. 

Rocco's eyes went directly to her exposed breasts, "A raise? Well I don't just give out raises, you gotta work for them." 

"Which I'm fully willing to do." She smiled. "Just tell me what you want me to do." 

"Getting on your knees and sucking Daddy off would be a nice start." He said in a deep intimidating voice. 

Mentally she rolled her eyes. Being into women more anyways plus loathing this man beyond belief, that was the last thing she wanted to do. "For Skylar." She mumbled under her breath. 

"What you says baby?" Rocco asked hearing her whisper something. 

Melrose put on a fake smile, "Let's see what I will be working with." She said sweetly tugging at his jeans. 'For Skylar.' She kept saying in her head as she dropped to her knees.   
_______________________________  
"Q!" Bryan Johnson shouted. "There you are!" He said jogging across the street over to his friend. Bryan had gotten a call from Q telling him he needed him at Sapphire immediately. Luckily his girlfriend was there to watch Sage so he got right in his car speeding off to Manhattan. Q didn't explain but he knew if it involved Skylar's old job, it was important. 

"Traffic on the bridge was brutal, what's up?" Bryan asked following Q behind a brick wall into an empty New York City alley. 

"Got a call that Rocco's in there.” He answered. 

“Great, you call the cops?” Bryan asked. 

“Nope I’m dealing with this myself before anything else.” He responded. 

“Q, man listen I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Just let the police handle it. What’s that detective’s number, I’ll call.” Johnson said taking his phone out. 

Q immediately snatched it from his friend’s hand. Bryan Johnson had known Q a long time and couldn’t remember ever seeing this look in his eyes. It was an angry fire that was looking back at him. “I’m going in there with or without you, choice is yours.” Q snapped. 

Bryan sighed heavily, there was no way he was leaving his friend alone on this. “What’s the plan?” 

Q nodded in appreciation. Johnson was the only one he knew would one hundred percent have his back on this. “My guess is any security guy had already been told if they spot me to get me outta there. So I need to get in another way.” Q explained pointing to the back entrance they were standing by. “How your breaking and entering skills?” 

“So help me god, if I go down for this, you better get me the best lawyer money can buy!” Johnson growled. 

“This is for Skylar.” Q said. 

“Yeah I know.” Johnson said searching around them for something to use. He walked over to the nearby dumpster and rustled around until he found a long piece of metal. “Move aside.” He instructed as he bent the tool to fit into the lock. 

Q stood guard as Bryan worked the lock praying they weren’t on camera or that he was gonna trigger some sort of alarm. After a several failed attempts he was about to give up when ‘click’. The two men exchanged looks and when Bryan twisted the knob causing the door to swing open Q smiled, “I knew I could count on you.” 

The two men navigated their way through the back hallways. “Office is over by the bar.” Q said as Bryan followed. With Melrose not calling him back, he assumed she was managing to keep Rocco here. Brian made sure to keep his head down as they starting walking by people. The last thing he needed was either getting recognized by a fan or worse getting caught by Rocco’s guys who he assumed would kick him out immediately. 

Luckily it was pretty busy tonight so they were able to blend in with the crowd as they made their way to Rocco’s office. Q pressed his ear to the door and heard people talking behind it. He reached out and turned the door knob pushing the door open. 

“Oh yeah baby, that’s what I like.” Rocco moaned with his head bent back with Melrose between his thighs. 

Melrose heard the door open and never felt more relieved in her life when she saw who was standing there. The two men walked in slamming the door behind them. “What the hell took you so long?!” She said getting up to stand. 

Rocco’s stomach dropped when he saw Brian Quinn standing there. “You fucking bitch!” He exclaimed figuring out this was a set up; he then raised his arm bringing the back of his hand across Melrose’s face sending her flying back to the floor. 

Bryan immediately was at the young girl’s side bringing her to her feet making sure she was okay. 

Q however had not moved a muscle. His eyes remained locked on Rocco. “The fuck are you doing here?! Get outta my building now!” Rocco spat. 

“You know exactly why I’m here.” Brian said calmly before leaping forward punching Rocco clear in the jaw. The impact sent Rocco flying backwards against his desk landing on top of it. 

At this point Brian Quinn was possessed. All the hatred he had towards this man; for treating Skylar with such disrespect, for blackmailing her, for stalking her, breaking into her apartment, going through her personal things, and most of all for attacking her and leaving her for dead all came out. Climbing on top of him, Brian threw punch after punch. Blood began gushing from Rocco’s forehead, eye, nose, and mouth. Brian then reached his hands down across Rocco’s throat causing the man to cough and gasp for breath. It wasn’t his intention going in but Brian Quinn was now considering just killing the asshole. The world would be better without him. 

Suddenly two large security guards barged in making their way over to save their boss. Johnson quickly jumped into action grabbing one by the arm and throwing a fist knocking him over. Melrose jumped on the second one’s back racking his eyes to stop him. 

As all this was happening Brian was still continuing to punch Rocco who didn’t even have the strength to try and fight off his attacker anymore. Brian has never felt like this in his life. Any fight he had been in, never turned him into this person. He felt all control leave his body as he continued beating this guy down. 

Johnson knew he had to stop his friend before he did something he couldn’t come back from. “Q, alright. That’s enough.” Bryan yelled as he tried to pull Q back. But Brian wasn’t stopping he knocked Johnson back and kept attacking. 

Suddenly the office door opened again, “Quinn! Stop! Get off him!” Detective Lewis hollered coming over to grab Brian. He had gotten Melrose message and rushed here as quickly as he could. With the department being short staffed due to budget cuts, he didn’t have an officer tonight to watch Sapphire. When he got word Rocco had shown his face he was so angry with himself for not having someone there tonight. 

“Brian, I said stop! Don’t do this!” Detective Lewis was screaming finally able to pull him off with Bryan Johnson’s help. “He’s not worth this! I’ll handle it from here!” He screamed pushing Q back away from him. 

As Lewis and Johnson worked to calm Q down, a blood soaked Rocco managed to get to his feet. 

The three men turned their heads in the direction of Melrose when they heard her scream, “No don’t!!” She cried. 

But it was too late, the damage was done and before anyone could react, Brian Quinn fell to the floor, blood pouring from his side, gasping for breath.   
________________________________  
Skylar stretched her arm out reaching for Brian. Before she opened her eyes she knew something was wrong, the bed was too cold. She figured he must have wandered downstairs so she threw on a robe to go find her man. 

“Brian?” She called coming downstairs but there was no sign of him. Maybe he was was making a late night snack. 

“Baby?” She said coming into the kitchen but still no Brian. From the kitchen window she noticed his red Jeep was missing from the driveway. Now she was worried, why would he leave the house in the middle of the night? 

Her phone was charging on the counter and her heart sunk when she noticed 14 missed calls from Melrose. Her fingers were shaking as she called her back. “Melrose?!” She said when her friend picked up before the 2nd ring. 

“Skylar! I’m so sorry!” Melrose said through tears. 

“What happened?!” Skylar shouted. 

“Skylar I thought I was doing the right thing by calling him.” Melrose choked out through her crying. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Just tell me what happened!” Skylar was now screaming getting more scared and frustrated by the second. 

“Brian...Brian’s been shot.” Melrose cried. 

Skylar immediately crashed to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. It was then that she knew her world was ending.


	32. Waiting Game

"Joe! Joe! Wake up!" Bessy cried out shaking her husband until he came to. 

"Hmm.. whats the matter?" He groaned squinting his eyes when his wife flicked on the light.

"Skylar just called hysterically. Something happened to Q. I think he's been shot." Bessy said. Truth was Skylar was crying much to hard  and she could barely understand what she was saying. All she got was something about a shooting and she was going to the hospital now. 

Joe shot out of bed like a rocket. "Call my sister so she can get here with Milana."   
________________________________  
"Skylar!" Bessy called running towards her cousin who was pacing back in forth outside the waiting room of the hospital. 

"Oh my god!" Skylar cried out when she saw Bessy and Joe. "They won't tell me anything. I'm not family so I can't go in." 

"I called Q's brothers. They're on their way and they were calling Q's mom and dad. What happened?" Joe asked. 

"I don't really know. All I know is he found out Rocco was at work and he just left in the middle of the night to find him." Skylar said repeating the little bit of information she was told by Melrose. She and Bryan Johnson had to unfortunately stay behind and speak to the police while they loaded Brian into an ambulance. 

"This is all my fault." Skylar cried out slimming down the floor bursting into tears. 

"Hey listen, as much as I love Q, he made this dangerous decision all in his own." Joe said taking a seat next to her and pulling her into his side. 

Skylar looked up tears pooling out, "But you don't understand, he always says he wants to take care of me. He did this because I make him feel like I'm supposed to be his responsibility. Like he always does. He's the one that paid off my parents lake house, he's the one that took all the blame when you found out about us, he's the one that wanted to pay my bills, he's the one that took control and involved the police. He's always the one that wants to take care of me and how does he get repaid? By getting shot and laying in a hospital bed!" 

Bessy and Joe exchanged questioning looks. Skylar just kept rambling off random memories from before her accident. "Skylar?" Bessy called out stopping her rant. "How do you remember all of those things?" 

Skylar stopped for a second. Up until now she only remembered little things here and there but nothing like this. It was an odd feeling but it was almost like every memory from the past two years just flew back into her head. 

"Hey!" A voice called out breaking Skylar from her thoughts. The trio saw Jimmy, Brian's older brother, coming down the hallway looking completely frazzled. "What do you guys know?" 

"Nothing. None of us are family." Skylar answered as Jimmy pulled his brother's girl in for a hug.

"Alright, let me go see what's going on. They should tell me. I'll be right back." Jimmy said taking off to the nurse desk.   
________________________________  
Jimmy has been gone an awfully long time and everybody was starting to get worried. By this time, Brian's other brother had shown up and gone looking for Jimmy. Sal and Murray had arrived as well as Bryan Johnson. Everyone sat in silence and prayed. 

Finally two of the Quinn brothers came back into the waiting room. Everyone stood and held their breaths waiting for news on Brian. "Well good news is he's alive. Was in pretty rough shape when they brought him in so they rushed him for emergency surgery to remove the bullet. We'll know more when he's out." Jimmy informed the group. 

"We should go call mom and dad. Give them an update and see how long until they get here." Danny said to Jimmy.   
________________________________  
Hours passed and finally Brian was out of surgery and moved to recovery. No one could see him just yet but they did receive word that the bullet had been removed and just missed his spleen. He was lucky. It was like the entire room let out a huge sigh of relief. "He's gonna be okay baby." Sal whispered in Skylar's ear. For the first time since getting that phone call from Melrose, Skylar smiled with hope that soon she would be seeing Brian.   
________________________________  
It took longer than expected but Brian was finally released from recovery and moved to his own room on the ICU floor. Funny enough it wasn't long ago that a lot of these same people were here visiting Skylar. After everyone had a chance to go in and check on a still sleeping Brian, many left to leave the Quinn family alone. 

Skylar held back. Leaving the love of her life while he was recovery from a bullet wound that he got from protecting her didn't feel right. "Mrs. Quinn?" She asked walking up her Brian's mother. 

"Carol honey." She corrected Skylar. 

"Sorry...Carol, I want to respect your family's privacy and alone time with Brian but I would like to be here when he wakes up." Skylar started to explain but paused when Carol placed a soft hand to her cheek. 

"You're family." Carol smiled, "You stay as long as you'd like. I'm sure that's what Brian would want anyways." 

Skylar thanked her boyfriend's mother and took a seat next to Carol who was beside Brian's bed. The other Quinn men were off checking in with family and getting checked into hotels down the street so it was just the two women sitting in a comfortable silence. 

The last thing that Skylar wanted to do right now was make this about her so she was keeping quiet about her memory suddenly returning. However she smiled on the inside as she recalled the day that Brian had brought her home to meet his family. 

Few months prior: 

"Carol would you like some help?" Skylar asked offering to help get Brian's dad's birthday cake ready. 

"Sure sweetheart, I'd like that." Carol smiled. 

"I'll be right back." Skylar whispered squeezing Brian's hand. 

"Take your time babe." Brian responded not even noticing that his brother had sat down across from him. 

"This cake looks delicious." Skylar said when she entered the kitchen. "Did you make it?" 

"I did. Hopefully everyone likes it. I used to make it all the time for each of the boys' birthdays but it's been a long time." Carol responded. 

"I'm so jealous." Skylar said, "Baking has never been my thing. Even the simple cookies on the back of the Tolhouse bag, I manage to mess up." Skylar laughed. 

"Baking can be tricky but I can teach you." Carol offered. 

"Really?" Skylar asked. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to the young woman. It had been years since she had someone talk to her as a mom and even though she had just met Skylar, Carol seemed completely ready to welcome Skylar with open arms. 

Carol looked out into the dining room and exchanged a subtle look with her son. She knew even before meeting her but now Carol was more sure than ever, Skylar was the real deal and her son was head over heels in love with her. 

Meanwhile Skylar was getting plates and forks ready for everyone. "I've never seen him smile like that." She heard Carol say. 

"Who?" Skylar asked turning around. 

"Brian." Carol answered with a soft laugh, "I've never seen this look in his eyes." 

Skylar blushed at the compliment. "He makes me happier than I've ever been." 

"He spoil you?" Carol asked. 

"More than he should." The young woman answered. She then realized how bad that could sound. The last thing Skylar wanted was for Brian's family to think of her as some sort of gold digger. "I yell at him all the time..." she began to say but was interrupted. 

"He's my son and I love him, but he can be an ass. He better damn well spoil you." Carol laughed. Skylar bent her head back and erupted in laughter. "He definitely has his stubborn moments I won't deny that." 

"You call me anytime he starts his crap. I don't want him losing you." Carol said. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Skylar smiled joining Carol in a fit of laughter as they started lighting candles on the cake. 

She then saw Brian enter the kitchen and leaned into him gently. That cake looks like it's on fire from all those damn candles." He teased. 

"Hush up and go round everyone up so we can sing!" Carol ordered.  
________________________________  
"So after we got back from your house, I got up extra early and tried to surprise Brian with banana muffins for breakfast....Yup I burnt them." Skylar sighed. 

"Did you try the trick I told you, turn down the oven and cook just a little longer. Usually prevents burning." Carol asked. 

"Yup, still didn't work." She laughed shaking her head. 

It then dawned on Carol that Skylar just shot out a random memory. "Honey last time I talked to Brian, you still hadn't gotten your memory back... but you just..." 

Skylar put her finger over her mouth to keep it between them, "I don't know if it was the trauma of the man you love almost dying but suddenly every memory I ever had just flashed through my head." 

"Like your life flashing before your eyes?" Carol asked. 

"Exactly." Skylar nodded. 

Carol reached out for Skylar's hand, "I always knew you and him had this special bond. Just the way he used to talk about you on the phone. It was like he was talking about his whole world when he spoke about you."   
_____________________________  
Brian's vitals were looking good. Guy wasn't human in the doctors' eyes, a dangerous bullet wound should have more impact on the body. Everyone was off either making phone calls, getting something to eat, or back at the hotel so it was just Skylar in the room with him. She stroked his hair softly as she spoke begging him to wake up. Even though doctors were hopeful, Skylar knew better than anybody, you never know the full extent of damage until the person wakes up. So very quietly she continued to talk to him and kiss his hand and face. 

It was crazy all the things that were going through her mind. It was almost like her brain was trying to replay everything that she had forgotten. As she bent down resting her head on Brian's chest listening to his soothing heartbeat she thought about so many different things; meeting Brian and thinking what an unsocial jerk he was, walking into the Champagne Room and having her heart almost stop when she saw him sitting there, dancing for him, kissing him for the very first time, their dinner in New Jersey and opening up to him, fighting in the car about what an awful driver she was, moments of him teasing her and tickling her early in the morning. Everything was replaying in her head like a movie. "I came back to you baby, not it's your turn." She whispered against his chest.   
_______________________________  
Brian's friends at Carol and Jim's request were ordered to drag Skylar away and get a sensible meal in the girl. She hadn't left him since getting to his side and it had been close to 24 hours. So the Jokers, Bessy, and Johnson had to do a lot of convincing but Skylar finally agreed to hit up the burger joint across the street. "I'll call you if anything happens, I promise." Jimmy said to his brother's girlfriend. "Brian wouldn't want you sitting here starving yourself and I'm not gonna have him yelling at me for not looking out for you." 

Brian's parents sat by their middle son as their two other children paced for awhile, read the newspaper, and flipped through crappy daytime television. Danny paused on TruTv and sighed when Impractical Jokers came on the screen. "Even when the assholes in a coma, we still can't get away from him." He joked. 

The comment was met with a dirty look from their mother. The Quinn family watched the show together which was the episode where Brian had to perform a play in front of the fire department. Not his finest moments. 

"Would you please shut that shit off." A weak groggy voice came from the hospital bed. 

"Brian!" Carol cried out bending down to hug and kiss her son. 

Brian wrapped his arms around his mother, "Hey Ma." He smiled against her embrace. As he twisted he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. "Ahh fuck."He moaned in pain. 

He grabbed at his side feeling a large bandage covering a wound he now had. "Alright so who wants to tell me what happened?" He asked his family. 

"Finally pissed off the wrong person." His older brother said trying to make light of the situation. "You were shot. Bullet just missed your organs. You had surgery yesterday." 

The night at Sapphire suddenly came back to him, "Skylar.” He said concerned, “Where’s Skylar?” 

“Your friends were ordered to go get some food in the girl’s stomach.” James Quinn said to his son. 

“I’ll send them a text and let them know your awake.” Danny said pulling out his phone.   
_____________________________  
Skylar abandoned her food when she got Danny’s text and quickly went back to the hospital. When she arrived she smiled seeing her man sitting up and talking with his family. 

“Hey you.” She greeted stepping into the room. 

Brian put on a confused face the closer she got to him and pulled his hand away when she went to touch him. “Who...who are you?” He asked. 

“What?!” She exclaimed face now falling. 

“Do I know you?” Brian asked. 

Skylar took a moment to look around at Brian’s family who were all avoiding eye contact with her and turning so she couldn’t see their faces. “You better be fucking with me Quinn!” She shouted. 

Two seconds later Brian couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a laugh. “You should have seen your face!” He said going into a coughing fit from laughing so hard. 

“You are such an asshole.” She groaned pushing his arm away. 

Brian was still laughing, “oh lighten up.” 

Skylar leaned down to place a kiss to his lips. “Love you.” She whispered against them.   
________________________________  
Everyone was gone finally and it was just Skylar and Brian in his room. His friends had returned home and The Quinns were in their hotel for the night. Everyone was thrilled he was okay but it had been a long couple days for the group. If Brian’s injuries continued to heal like they were he would be released the day after tomorrow. Skylar still hadn’t told him she had regained all her memories yet. 

“Let’s play a game.” She said over the volume of the TV. 

“Like what?” He asked. 

“Ask me anything about our relationship that you think I should remember.” She said. 

“Ok?” He answered confused and then thought for a moment. 

“What was the first movie we went to together?” He asked not thinking for a second she would know. 

“That new Mission Impossible move and it was awful. I fell asleep actually.” She answered with a smile.

Brian was shocked. Her memory was improving a little bit but usually she didn’t remember specific things like this. “Alright...what was the first meal I cooked for you?” 

“Shrimp scampi.” She smiled again. “And I still believe it was takeout because it was far too good.” She laughed. 

“Skylar...do you??” He started to say. 

“Have every single memory of the two of us together back?” She finished his sentence. “Bet your Staten Island ass I do!” 

“Are you fucking serious?!” He exclaimed turning his body to grab her but instantly regretted it when the bed rubbed up against his incision causing him to flinch at the pain. 

“You okay?” She asked coming to his side quickly. 

“I’m fine.” He said shaking off the intense pain. “I’m so fucking happy I don’t even care.” Skylar leaned down to kiss him over and over again. “I thought I lost you.” He whispered.

“And I thought I lost you.” She said back still kissing him. “What were you thinking?” 

“I always told you I wanna take care of you baby.” He replied. 

“Can’t really take care of me if you’re not here.” She countered. 

“Am I interrupting?” A voice came from the hall. 

“Hey man.” Brian said seeing Detective Lewis standing in the doorway. “Come on in.” 

“Just checking in on the patient.” He said. 

“Doing alright considering.” Brian said rubbing his bandage under the blanket. 

“That was incredibly brave...and incredibly stupid Q.” Detective Lewis said. “More guts than brains.” 

“Tell me about it.” Skylar said. 

“But it worked...didn’t it?” Brian interrupted getting annoyed with the lectures. 

“He’s in custody. Bail has been remanded until trial. With Skylar’s case plus the addition of possession of an illegal firearm and attempted manslaughter, he’s not going anywhere for a very long time.” Detective Lewis said. “Also...I have something for you.” He said pulling a CD from his coat pocket. 

“Whats this?” Skylar asked taking it. 

“We took his computer for evidence and when they were going through it, I found photos and videos of you. We won’t be needed any of it for trial so I had them removed and this is the copy I found in his desk. It’s yours to destroy.” 

“So no one will ever see them?” She asked. 

“Nope.” Detective Lewis answered with a wink. They both knew he could get in a lot of trouble destroying evidence like this and were grateful. 

“Thank you buddy.” Brian smiled. 

“No problem. Now just rest up buddy, you got yourself a good nurse here.” He said smiling at Skylar. 

“Certainly do.” Brian agreed. “Certainly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all really thought I would kill him off?! Come on people!! ;)


	33. Closure

Life was starting to slowly get back to normal. It had been a little over 2 weeks since Brian got discharged and with the network breathing down their throat to get a certain amount of episodes to them he had to go back to work rather quickly. 

His wound had healed nicely and although he was still sore a lot of the time, he worked through the pain. Skylar was also back on the IJ staff, only this time she was getting paid since she technically couldn't be an intern since she wasn't in school at the moment. It had actually been Joe's idea and he managed to get her a pretty well paying position as a production assistant. Having interned on the show for the last 6 months gave her the knowledge to be able to slide into the position. 

They were back on set and everything was just as it was supposed to be. The one thing that Skylar wanted more than anything was to be treated just as she always had. Obviously everyone on the crew knew about her past now, shortly after his arrest Rocco's name was released along with what the fact that he was the sole owner of a strip club. Didn't take long for people to piece two and two together that Skylar was in fact a dancer there. Detective Lewis was also right when he said the media would pick this story up quickly because Q from Impractical Jokers was tied to this. It was rough when news hit but for the very first Skylar decided to not be embarrassed of her past. In fact with the help of Brian, she learned to be proud of the fact that she did what she had to do to support herself. At the same time though she was happy that this chapter was over and that she had a job that she was happy for people to know about. 

The Jokers were in the middle of a break so she wasn't needed for the time being. Today they were shooting at a restaurant and the guys were all playing waiters and had to get guests to order some very bizarre specials. Murr and Sal already went but people were starting to get specious that something was going on so they had to shut it down for at least an hour while diners cleared out and new people entered. 

Skylar made herself a plate of food and disappeared upstairs to an empty function room the restaurant manager said they were welcomed to use. It was more convenient to set up downstairs in the basement since it was closer to the production trucks so that's where mostly everyone was.

She sat down at one of the empty tables and pulled out her laptop to begin a little research. Skylar pulled up a website and scrolled through trying to decide which place to call. 

"There you are." A strong voice came from the hallways. 

Skylar quickly shut her laptop when she heard her boyfriend's voice. She smiled leaning into his kiss. "Hi baby." 

"What you doing up here by yourself?" He asked. 

"Just having a bite to eat." She answered raising her plate of salad and pasta. 

"And searching the web." Brian added pointing to her computer that he noticed she closed awfully quickly. Ever since Rocco's arrest became public a lot of people online were writing nasty things about Skylar. She said it didn't bother her but he would catch her from time to time reading them. "What I tell you about this garbage?" Brian said sternly lifting the top of the computer to see what it was this time. 

However Brian was a little surprised when he saw something else on the screen, "Whats this?" He asked. 

Skylar shrugged her shoulders at the real estate website that had listings to different apartments around New York. "Got a call from the police station earlier saying my apartment was no longer a crime scene and I could move back in whenever I wanted but the truth is I can't imagine going back there after the attack so time to find a new place. Figured new job, might as well have a new apartment too." 

"I don't understand why you want another place, what's wrong with mine?" Brian asked. 

Skylar gave him a blank stare, even though he never insinuated that he wanted her to leave she figured he must be wondering when he was getting his own space back. "Nothing's wrong with your place, I love your place." She answered, "It's just the only reason I was staying there in the first place was because my place wasn't safe with Rocco breaking in. Then I stayed with you cuz I lost my memory, then you got hurt." She couldn't help but laugh at this conversation. All the stuff that had happened in a short amount of time was insane. "I guess I was thinking things should get back to normal and I should start with finding a new apartment." 

"But you living with me is our new normal." Brian said. He then felt a weird nervous feeling just thinking of her moving out. He promised himself a long time ago he would never live with another woman after things with his ex-fiancé went so bad but imagining not falling asleep next to this woman wasn't sitting well. He reached out and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips to kiss. "I know we haven't talked about it but I just assumed you would be staying put." 

"I don't wanna overstay my welcome. We can go back to living separately. I know you want your space back." She insisted. "I mean come on, we've only technically been dating a few months, people would think we were crazy if we moved in together this fast unless all this crazy shit didn't kinda make us." 

Brian shoot his head at his stubborn woman, "Skylar, I got shot over you." He laughed, "Pretty sure that makes me crazy, not asking you to move in with me. And since when do we care what people think of us?" 

She was quiet for a moment as she let his words repeat in her mind, "You really want me to move in, you're not just saying that?" 

Brian reached over and used his thumb to move the mouse over the X of the browser window and closed it. "I'm positive." He answered. 

Skylar smiled looking at her boyfriend, it still amazed her that she got to call him hers. "Say it." She said biting her bottom lip. 

Brian smiled remembering their little game, "I love you." 

She leaned in kissing him hard. No one was around so Brian took advantage and pulled her into his lap kissing her just as hard. Skylar giggled loving how things could get so hot so quickly. "I love you baby." She said against his lips. 

As the two continued making out they were eventually interrupted, "Come on, I'd like to get outta here today! Let her go Quinn!" Joe shouted from the doorway. 

"Never" Brian said still looking into Skylar's eyes.   
________________________________  
Skylar knew so many people who would think she was crazy if not stupid but she didn't care. In order to move on and begin her new life she had to have this closure and hopefully some answers. However that didn't stop her from being incredibly nervous. As she filled out paperwork and handed over her ID her hands were shaking like crazy. 

"Come this way Miss." The man instructed and Skylar followed close behind. She followed him into a big open room lined with tables. "Have a seat, it won't be long." 

Skylar sat and tried her best to control her nerves. The last thing she wanted was to seem intimidated. After about 10 minutes a loud buzzer sounded and the heavy metal doors opened. 

"You have 20 minutes." The guard who was accompanying Rocco said as he instructed the inmate to stay seated the entire time. "I'll be right over there if you need me Ms. Thompson." The guard said before walking away. 

"I gotta say I was surprised when they said you wanted to see me. How's Quinn feel about this?" Rocco asked. 

"I'm not here to talk about him." Skylar snapped. 

Rocco smiled, "He doesn't know does he?" 

"I'm just here to get answers." Skylar said. Skylar looked him up and down. He was a little more put together than he was that night in her apartment. That crazy deranged look in his eyes was thankfully gone and he seemed to be able to shave in here because the unkept beard he had grown before was gone. However he was still a long way away from the handsome club owner he was once in expensive clothes and perfectly gelled back hair. Now he had longer shaggier hair that almost covered his left eye and was sporting a dark green prison jumpsuit that identified him as someone awaiting trial. 

"So what's your question?" Rocco asked. 

"I just wanna know why? Why me?" She asked. 

"Guess I didn't appreciate being rejected and took it a little too far." Rocco answered.

Skylar looked at her ex-boss across the table, he was hiding something. "I'm not buying it." Skylar said. "You and I both know you could have had just about any girl in that place. They all worshipped the ground you walked on." 

Rocco took a deep breath before taking a photo from his pocket and sliding it across the table. A guard quickly came over to see what was being passed and when he saw it was just a picture he backed off and left them alone again.  

Skylar picked up the photo and examined it. She stared down at an image of a very young Rocco, perhaps a teen version of him, and a young woman that Skylar couldn't ignore looked very much like her. "Her name was Chloe and she was the love of my life." Rocco said. 

"Was? What happened?" Skylar asked handing the picture back. 

"She died in a car crash, drink driver hit her head on. She never stood a chance." He answered. After pausing for a moment he continued to speak, "As I'm sure you can imagine when I first met you, you reminded me so much of Chloe. It was then that I became obsessed with you. Even with you refusing my advances, I didn't care." 

Skylar didn't know if this entire story was crap but for some reason she believed him. She didn't see the asshole boss that couldn't take no for an answer or the psychotic stalker that almost ruined her life. She saw a grieving man who lost the woman he loved. 

"You almost ruined my life Rocco. You left me bleeding for dead in my apartment that night. I lost my memory because of what you did and it's a miracle I got it back. I had to drop out of school. You almost killed the man that I love!" Skylar scolded. 

Rocco glanced out the window collecting his thoughts. He then looked back at the woman sitting in front of him. "I can't justify my actions. I was wrong. The entire time I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. Grief makes you do crazy things. I'm sorry Skylar and I'm thankful things worked out okay for you." 

A part of Skylar actually felt for Rocco but she couldn't forgive him, not completely. Truth was at the age of 18 she suffered one of the worst tragedies losing both her parents and she never once acted like Rocco had. But she did have a better understanding now and that's all she had come for. "That guy really loves you ya know." Rocco said interrupting her thoughts. 

"Hmm?" She asked not totally hearing him. 

"Quinn." Rocco laughed, "Guy just kept throwing punch after punch. If no one had stopped him, I know he would have killed me. His entire life he would have thrown away and it all would have been for you." 

"I'm grateful someone did stop him, and not for your sake but for his." Skylar responded. 

"I understand that." He said. "You don't have to believe me but I am sorry and hope one day you can forgive my actions." 

Skylar was quiet, she didn't know if she would ever forgive this man but she did understand him and part of her heart did hurt for him. 

"DA is offering me a deal. If I plead guilty, I can be up for parol in 15 years. Thinking of taking it." He said. 

"I think that's the best thing you could hope for. You should take it." Skylar said. 

"That would mean not putting my family...or you through a trial." Rocco added. 

"That would be nice." She said softly. The last thing she wanted was a trial and have to relive everything over and over again. 

Skylar looked at the clock, their 20 minutes was almost up and quite honestly she had all the answers she needed. "Thank you for meeting with me Rocco." She said as she got up and walked towards the guard who would escort her out. 

"Least I could do. Take care of yourself Lacey." He shouted after her with a dickhead smile. 

Skylar turned to look back at him shaking her head in disbelief at what a cocky asshole he would always be. 

"Sorry, just had to say it one more time." He laughed. 

Skylar smiled and waved, "Be careful in here Rocco, hope to god no one beats your ass too badly." She then followed the guard out to the main lobby, ready to officially put Rocco and Sapphire behind her.   
________________________________  
"Skylar! Over here!" Bessy called out. Skylar smiled at the group of people and navigated through the busy New York restaurant towards them. This evening was Brian's birthday celebration, technically his birthday wasn't for another week but he was going to be away on tour so everyone wanted to get together before then. The Jokers, members of their crew, and TESD friends were all in attendance. Brian's mom was planning on a big family party when he got back from tour later in the month. 

"There's my birthday boy." Skylar smiled leaning down for a kiss before taking a seat next to him. 

The party was so fun, so low key, so Brian. It wasn't a fancy place but it had good drinks and good food so he was more than thrilled. After hours of laughs, people started to bid their goodbyes and the lone survivors were Brian, Skylar, Joe, Bessy. "Here's to things hopefully slowing down now." Joe said holding up his water and cheersing everyone. 

"I'll drink to that!" Skylar laughed taking a long sip of her margarita. 

Brian has his hand relaxed on the back of Skylar's chair rubbing her shoulder gently for the first time very content with the direction his life seemed to be going in. He had a great career, great friends, and most importantly finally a great girl to finally share his life with. 

"Hopefully the next time you're in a hospital is to come visit me." Bessy said. When Skylar gave her a weird sideways look, Bessy pulled something from her purse. 

Skylar shrieked in shock when she saw Bessy handing her an ultrasound picture. "Get outta here!!" She exclaimed. "Wait a minute?" She asked stopping for a moment looking questionably at her glass. 

"Just cranberry juice!" Bessy answered with a laugh. 

"Oh my god! Another baby!" Skylar said jumping up and giving her cousin a big hug. 

"Congratulations buddy!" Brian said giving Joe a hug. "Good to hear you can still get the job done!" 

On the cab ride home, Skylar leaned into Brian falling asleep. Normally he would let her rest on him and stroke her hair softly giving her soft kisses but something was on his mind. 

"Tried calling you a few times today but your phone was shut off. Everything okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah I was just somewhere that didn't allow phones." Skylar answered nervously. She wasn't sure how Brian was going  to react to the news of where she was today, which was why she didn't tell him before. 

"Which was where exactly?" He asked. 

"Rikers Island." She groaned out praying this didn't lead to a fight. 

"Rikers Island?" He asked, "What the hell were you doing at a Rikers Island?" It then dawned on him, "You didn't?!" He exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?! Why would you actually go and meet with that fuck?!" 

The cab driver glanced back a little concerned over the fact that one of his passengers was getting awfully loud. Skylar picked up on this and knew she had to calm Brian down. "I just needed answers." She said placing her hand over his hoping to soften his anger a bit. 

"What answers? Guy is an insane jealous fucking asshole. That's the only answer you need." Brian snapped pulling his hand away. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Skylar knew Brian very well and knew that when he was this worked up you just had to give him time. When they pulled up to the house, Brian flung his money into the front seat and exited quickly. 

"Have a nice night, Sir. Sorry about the yelling." Skylar apologized then exited the cab. 

Brian was pacing his living room when she walked in. "The idea of you going to visit a prison to see a guy that tried to kill both of us doesn't exactly sit well with me Skylar!" 

"I probably should have told you but you would have just tried to stop me." Skylar said. 

"Of course I would have!" He yelled. 

"I understand you're mad and I get it." She then walked over kissing him on the cheek. A grumpy look still plastered on his face. "I love you. I'm gonna go take a shower, hoping you'll join me." She then made her way upstairs. 

Brian sat down taking a few deep breaths. Usually if a girlfriend pissed him off he always had an out but those weren't serious relationship. This one was one that he was going to have to fight for constantly. After getting his head back on right he went upstairs hearing the water of the shower. 

He stripped off his clothes and pulled open the glass door. Skylar was in the middle of washing off her body when she turned and smiled at him. "Hey you."

He pulled his girlfriend against him and held her tightly. "I almost lost you because of this guy so I'm a little uneasy about you being around him." 

"Babe, it was at a prison with about 10 guards watching us talk. I was perfectly safe." She assured him. 

"And you got whatever answers you were looking for?" He asked. 

"I think so." She responded. 

" And you're never going there again?" He insisted. 

"Yeah we are actually scheduled for brunch next Sunday." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. 

"Shut up." He laughed. "I'm just trying to take care of you."

"You always have." She said with a kiss to his lips. Then smiling devilishly she started to sink to her knees. "Now let me take care of you." 

"Well...if you insist." Brian smiled back as he leaned against the shower wall ready to be pleasured by his girl.


	34. Defy the Odds

One Year Later: 

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure I welcome you to graduation of the Class of 2019. These students have come a long long way and all should be very proud of themselves. At this time I would like to invite our Valedictorian to the podium, Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Skylar Thompson.

Today was finally Skylar's graduation day. Along with the 2,400 people in the audience was Joe, Bessy, Sal and his new girlfriend, Murr and his girlfriend, Bryan Johnson with his girlfriend, members of the Quinn family, and of course Brian. She was a nervous wreck all week knowing that she had to give this speech in front of so many people but was honored at the same time. She was wearing her mom's pearl necklace and had a piece of her dad's suit jacket sewn into her white dress because she knew this is what they would have worn to her graduation if they were still alive. 

Skylar approached the podium and locked eyes with Brian. He gave her a wink as a way of telling her everything would be perfect. She took a deep breath to calm herself as best she could and looked out into the crowd. 

"Good morning!" She greeted. "On behalf of myself and my fellow graduates I want to thank each and every one of you for coming to celebrate with us today." She then paused as she glanced down at her paper with her speech written. A speech that she had been revising for weeks wanting it to be perfect. It was right there and then that it dawned on her, she needed to speak from the heart. Picking up the paper she ripped it up throwing it to the ground. 

"You know what, I have this speech prepared that is fresh and polished and perfect. Full of quotes from decorated leaders and brilliant professors. And I could stand up here and bore everyone to death with it...but I won't. Because that's not what life is about. Life isn't polished and perfect. Life is hard and it will knock you down more times than it should but that's okay. Because as long as you get up that's all that matters. 

Life is about defying the odds. Whether you are the first person in your family to ever go to college, or a single mom just trying to make a better life for her kid, or a young woman who lost her parents at 18 and did whatever she had to do to survive and make them proud. Defy the odds. 

Life is about taking chances. Moving to a busy city by yourself and figuring it out, taking a strange class that you've never heard of before but it was only elective that was in the time slot you needed...." She then locked eyes with her boyfriend, "...or taking a chance on a relationship that others think will never work. Defy the odds." Brian smiled brightly at that last part; they most certainly did defy the odds. 

"Life is gonna throw you curveballs..." she then glanced towards Bessy and Joe, "...you'll fight with those closest to you..." She then looked back over the crowd, "Your job may not work out like you planned, you could get sick. Things happen everyday that set us back or bring us to a place we didn't expect. Defy the odds."

Skylar's voice started to shake when she thought about what she would say next. She took a second to look up to the sky and focused on the clouds for a moment. "You will lose people you never thought you would. People who were there for you every second of your life and then you have to learn how to stand on your own two feet...alone." Skylar then smiled as she looked down at all the people in the 3rd row who come to support her today. She focused on Carol and smiled brightly, "But if you're lucky you will find a new wonderful family who accepts you no matter what. Defy the odds." 

Brian noticed his mother tearing up and placed his arm around her. The bond those two had formed this past year was remarkable. Most of the time, they forgot Brian was even in the room and would just laugh and talk for hours. 

"So for those of you that think your world is gonna be all figured out once you graduate...unfortunately life will have other ideas. But just remember you can always defy the odds. Congratulations to my fellow graduates...we finally did it!" She exclaimed into the microphone. Everyone in the audience and up on stage were on their feet applauding. Bessy was a mess crying hysterically. The pride she had for her little cousin was indescribable. 

As Skylar sat there waiting for her name to be called she couldn't help but laugh at how much it sucked having her last name beginning with T. See had to wait forever. Finally she heard her name. As she walked across stage to receive her diploma she couldn't help but smile the biggest smile. She looked back over and locked eyes with the one person she couldn't wait to hug and kiss the second she was off this stage. Brian was modeling the biggest proudest smile and was clapping has hard and has fast as he could. She did it; she actually did it! 

The outdoor venue was packed with people after the ceremony. Brian texted her so she knew where to find everyone. She spotted her group up by the wall that divided the park from the pond. She took up running and leaped up almost knocking Brian clear off his feet. He tried to speak through kisses, "I. AM. SO. PROUD. OF. YOU." He said each word pausing for a kiss. 

"I did it, I really did it!" She smiled still kissing him.

"I knew you would." He said beaming with pride. 

"I could have never done this without you." She said. 

"Excuse me." Bessy said finally interrupting, "But can I hug my baby cousin?" 

Brian placed his girl back on the ground and Bessy pulled Skylar in for the biggest hug. "You did great Sky Sky." She whispered, "I know they're proud." She said pointing upwards to the heavens. 

"Thanks!" Skylar said with tears in her eyes; she really felt them here today. 

"You did good kid!" Joe said giving her a hug next. 

"Thanks Joey!" Skylar hugged him tightly. 

After taking countless pictures with everyone, it was time to eat and celebrate. Brian booked a private room at the Russian Tea Room where members of the IJ crew and other close friends and family would be meeting. As they made their way to the parking lot Skylar and Brian walked hand and hand stopping to kiss from time to time. 

Joe looked on with a small smile on his lips. "And you doubted it." Sal said coming up from behind him. 

"Guess I was wrong." Joe answered shaking his head. They truly were meant to be and he would be routing for them every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends! That's a wrap! But I'm not sure this is the end for Skylar and Brian. Please let me know in the comments if you would like to see a sequel book.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for your comments, love, and feedback. Every comment and kudos means the world to me and I always enjoy reading your thoughts. This story is was so different from anything I've ever done and I hope everyone was pleased with the outcome!! Xoxoxo


End file.
